


Everything happens for a reason

by Netzupetzu



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, Murder, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netzupetzu/pseuds/Netzupetzu
Summary: You were an actress from California and he was a butcher from Texas. He fell in love with you because of your show. You travel to Texas to find someone but you need this really weird family in Texas.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Female Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 72
Kudos: 382





	1. Backstory

Luda May loves to watch TV when all the house work is done. After long day trying to lure unexpecting victims to Hoyt's traps she likes to relax with uncle Monty. She invites Thomas to come with them while Hoyt is out. It's also a time when Thomas can relax before Hoyt comes back to yell at him for not doing his job. There was this one show which Luda May loves. It tells a story about a city girl who moves to a farm where she has to take care of the animals but in the meantime she also has to deal with drama and her other job as a model. Thomas doesn't really like to watch these types of shows but the reason he watches this show is because he is in love with the actress. The moment he saw her on the TV he knew he was hooked. Hoyt thought it was funny to watch Thomas when he stops to watch the stupid show because of one stupid filly. Hoyt always tells Thomas that he would never have a chance with that kind of woman because they always choose a man that's handsome and not someone like him. Thomas knows this but somewhere in his heart he really wishes that maybe Hoyt is wrong on this one. Luda May in the other hand tells him to believe that someone will think he is good enough to be a husband someday but Thomas is still hesitant about that. Luda May tells him that women like men who work hard like him, but Thomas doesn't know you would think his family practise as a job. He, after all, got fired from his old job and now he kills people for food. Maybe if you ever visited Texas and crossed paths with him, he could show you that he's a hardworking man.

(Y/n) POV

You lived in California but it never felt like home to you. You remembered how you used to visit your dads cousin in Texas almost every summer. You loved the countryside more than the city life. After you had finished filming one more season to your show, you talked with your boss about taking a break for a month. He wasn't happy at first, but you used your puppy dog eyes to convince him to let you get a break. You were so excited and when you went back to you home you immediately started to pack your bags. You knew Texas would be hot in summer so you mostly packed summer clothes like dresses and shorts. After that you packed your pets things. You had one adorable Bernese mountain dog who was always silly. His name was Romeo and you knew he would like to run in the countryside and see a cow or a horse for the first time. Your other pet was a lady bunny named Miss Pop. She wasn't really active and liked to eat and you thought she would like to take a break from city life with you. After all she was a lazy little thing.

After packing everything your car you were ready to go but then you saw Tim, your manager. You huffed and rolled your eyes. He was your manager but you didn't like it how he flirted with you all the time. "(Y/n)! Wait for me!" He yelled. You rolled down your window "Hi Tim! Is something wrong?" You watched him as he came closer. "Yeah everything is okay. I heard that you were taking a break to go to Texas and I thought that I would join you. Is that okay with you?" You really didn't want him to come with you, but you didn't want to be rude to him because of your work. "Sure, you can join me. Just hop in and we'll get going." He put his stuff in the back of your car and then hopped in the front seat next to you. "Thanks! So why are you going to go to Texas from all the places?" You drive though your neighbourhood and looked back one last time before driving away. Your pets were sleeping in the backseat in their cages. You smiled at the sight of them. "There is someone I'm going to hopefully see in Texas. It has been so long since I have seen him." Tim looked at you curiously. "Really? Who might that be?" You could sense the jealousy in his voice. "He's my dads cousin. His name is Hoyt. He's a sheriff in one of the little towns. I haven't heard anything about him so I'm going to go and see if I could find him." Tim chuckled and you rolled your eyes. You just hoped that you would find Hoyt because you really wanted to tell him that you were planning to move there so maybe he could help you with that.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n)'s POV

After driving almost 3 days, we finally arrived in Texas. We had to stop many times because of the animals. Romeo sat in his cage and looked outside of the window and Miss Pop was in her cage eating some hay. Tim was on the front seat, looking at the map we had with us. The sun was shining bright and it was so hot. I feel sorry for Romeo because his fur was so thick and he was panting all the time. I must make sure that he has water all the time. 

”You know you look hot in those clothes, right?” Tim says suddenly, making me feel little uncomfortable. I look at him, giving him a little smile. ”Yeah I know. It's hot here in the summer.” Tim laughs and I look at the gas meter. ”We need to fill up the car at the next gas station.” Tim nods and looks outside. ”I can pay it this time. So, your father's cousin. Are you sure he even lives here anymore? This place looks dead to me.” I look at the road and sigh.

”I haven't heard from him in long time. Dad said he was supposed to go to Michigan but after that I haven’t heard anything from him. But maybe he decided to stay here.” I was getting worried about him because he didn't even show up to my father's funeral. We sent him a letter but we never got a response. I look at Tim and he nods while turning his looks ahead to the road. After a while a building came in our view. ”There's a gas station right there. Pull over there.” 

I pulled over at the gas station. It looked rundown and old but it had spirit. I think it looked lovely. There were also bikers there, who were looking at us. I went to the trunk and let Romeo out after putting him on his leash, then I turned to Miss Pop and took her cage out of the truck. ”Tim can you look after Miss Pop? I have to go and let Romeo look around.” Tim looked carefully at the bikers and nodded. ”Sure. I will let her straighten her legs.” I smile at Miss Pop, taking her out of her cage and giving her a kiss on her head. ”Now be nice to him. He can be a handful sometimes. I will kick his butt if he hurts you. Mama loves ya!” I give her to Tim and then I start walking to the field.

I let Romeo go on the field and he runs off jumping around in the field. He needs to burn that energy from sitting all day somehow but I hope that the landowner doesn't get too angry that a dog is running around. After he comes back, I put him back on the leash and go back to the car. I put him back inside of his cage in the back. ”I'll get you some cold fresh water and meat. Stay here boy.” I shut the door of his cage and look at Miss Pop who is walking around the car. Tim has her on her leash and I must say he looks stupid with that. Miss Pop is just so cute, but a grown man following a bunny on a leash just looks ridiculous.

I step inside of the gas station, taking a look around. It's an old place but I like it! ”Hello! Is anyone here?” I walk farther inside and see the cash desk. I walk over there and older woman comes out of the next room over. She sees me and stops looks at me in shock. ”Hello ma'am. Can I have some water and meat please?” She puts her hand on her mouth, quickly making her way to the counter. ”Oh my Lord. You are (Y/n) (L/n)!” I smile at her and extend my hand to her. ”I am. It's so nice to meet you ma'am. What your name?” She shakes my hand with a bright smile on her lips. Therefore, I like to do what I do. To make people happy.

”Oh my! My name is Luda May but please call me Luda. I love your shows so much! I watch them with my family when I go back home in the evenin'.” I smile even wider. ”Luda you're so kind to me. I bet your family is as lovely as you're!” She nods her head. ”Can I ask you somethin'?” She asks and I look, waiting for the question.

”Yeah of course! You can ask anything.” She takes paper and pen. ”You see my boy Thomas really likes you. Would you mind writin' him a letter? He is a little sad sometimes cause he has this skin disease and I think your kind words would help him get a smile on his face. But still he is a lovely man.” I take the paper and pen. ”Of course, I'll write him.” I start writing the letter.

_Hello Thomas,  
I met your mother and I must say I have never met someone as lovely as her. I bet you are as lovely. I am so sorry that I could not personally meet you today but I make sure some day we will meet. I know life is sometimes hard but you always must remember what is important to you. The world tries to push down the most beautiful souls and lift those whose souls are darker than midnight. You don't have to be beautiful to be loved and cared by other people. People like you have always been my favorite. So, caring and family oriented and I hope someday I would be more like you. I wish nothing but the best to you and lots of kisses and cuddles to you from me.  
Sincerely,  
(Y/n) (L/n). ___

____

I smile but then I take my red lipstick from my bag and put some of that on my lips. I kiss the right corner of the letter and hand it back to Luda May. ”Here you go. I hope he likes it!” She looks at the letter, a wide smile spreading across her face. ”Oh, I know he will love it. Thank you so much darlin'!” She takes three water bottles and a big slice of meat. ”Here you go! Take them.” I smile at her and take my wallet from my bag. ”Oh no you don't have to darlin'! It's free for you!” I look at her in shock. ”Oh no Luda! I have to pay you!” She smiles and shakes her head. ”You don't have to pay anythin'. Just take them.”

____

I hear the front door opening and see Tim entering. He looks at me smiling but then turns to look at Luda May and his smile disappears from his lips. He looks disgusted at the sight of her. ”(Y/n) you ready to go?” Luda May looks at Tim and she seemed little angry by his reaction. ”Yeah I'm almost ready. Just finishing talking to Luda.” Tim nods and looks around. ”Ask about your dad's cousin too.” I almost forgot that already. I turn my head back to Luda May and she smiles at me again.

____

”I'm sorry about my friends behavior. Can you help me with something?” She looks at Tim again but then smiles. ”Sure darlin'.” I smile at her and ask. ”Have you seen or heard somebody called Winston Hoyt? He is my father's cousin.” She is suddenly in shock as she looks at me. I watch her as she rubs her chin. ”I have heard about him but I think he moved to Michigan when they shut down the slaughterhouse.” She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. ”Oh. Thank you for your help Luda May. I'll visit you one more time before I go back to California. Bye for now.”

____

I start walking outside with the water bottles and meat. Tim follows me and gives me the keys to the car. ”What a weird old lady.” I look at him in annoyance. ”She wasn't weird. She was lovely.” Tim just shook his head. ”By the way, why do you have lipstick?” I just walk to the car and open the trunk. I give water to Romeo and Miss Pop. He looks at me expecting an answer. I just shut the trunk and walk to the driver's door and go inside. He comes to the front seat still looking at me.

____

”I wrote a letter to her son. A lovely man.” I start driving again. Tim just lets out a laugh of annoyance. ”You wrote a letter to a man you have never met? Are you stupid? You never write me anything.” I just shake my head and look at him. ”Luda May told me he was lovely. And I'm not stupid and you never ask me to write a letter to you. If you asked maybe I would write it to you.” Tim sends me an angry glare.

____

I turn to look back at the road and he huffs. ”That lady also said that your dad's cousin wasn't here anymore so why don't we head back to California?” What? He wants to go back now. ”I got two weeks off. I'm not going back now. I go and see if here's houses on a sell here. I was thinking about moving here.” I feel Tim's cold stare looking at me. He's known from his temper so I have to be ready for everything.

____

”What? You're thinking moving here in the middle of nowhere?” I nod my head. ”Yeah. It's like a dream to me, Romeo and Miss Pop. I was thinking of quitting my acting career and moving here. Maybe start a little farm here. I have always liked sheep.” Tim shakes his head and puts his hand on his head. ”So, YOU are quitting a dream job that OTHER people would KILL to have? What about me?” Okay now I'm getting mad. ”It's always about you. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go back into the shadows and start working on my life again. Most of the people I know only want things from me and I'm tired of that. I want to be free again.”

____

He lets out an angry huff. “Just turn back no woman.” He says coldly to me. I shake my head. I didn't want to listen to him when he was being an asshole. Tim suddenly puts his hands on the wheel. ”What the hell are you doing!” I try to take his hands off the wheel but he doesn't let go. He looks at me angrily and snarls. ”We're going back right now!” I look ahead and I only see a ditch next to the road. ”LOOK OUT!” I yell before everything goes black.

____

____

UNKNOWN POV

____

I was driving along the road patrolling until I saw smoking coming from a ditch. I park my car to the side of the road and but on the police light on top of the car. As I get out, I see that it is a crash side. ”Thank you, lord. The family won't starve because of this.” I start walking over to the car and look at the crashed car. It looked expensive so these must be city people. Even better because no one will come back here looking for them.

____

I walk to the driver's door and look. There are a woman and a man. This is an easy job. I put my hand on the woman's neck. She's still alive so I can have a plaything when she wakes up. She's a pretty little filly so it'll be fun. I go to the other side of the car and touch the man’s neck. He's still alive too. I look at his hand and he has beautiful rings on his fingers. ”Oh, I'm sure Tommy boy will like those rings mister. If of course they fit his fat fingers.” I patted his head.

____

I look in the trunk and see a rabbit and a dog. The dog is big so Uncle Monty can use it if it's alive. After losing his legs he really needs company and a big dog is always better than that small rat he has now. I open the trunk and open the cage. ”Hey there. You okay there?” I pat its head little but then move my hand in front of its nose. It was alive but still sleeping. I close the door and look at another cage. The rabbit was white as a snow. ”Momma would like to have a scarf like that fur of yours.” It was looking at me with its red eyes.

____

”H-hey m-m-man. C-can y-you h-help us?” I hear the man say from the front seat. I walk back over to him and look at him. He looks at me with tears in his eye which makes him look so pathetic right now. So easy to kill. ”Tell me mister. What happened here?” He looks around and then says ”W-w-we h-had an a-a-accitend. C-can y-y-you h-h-help m-me first?” I looked at him in confusion. ”Have you ever heard about ladies first? How can you say somethin' like that? Just look at her. You are supposed to be a man not a coward.” He looks at the name tag and smile. ”H-H-Hoyt. T-thank G-god! W-we we-re looking f-for y-you.” Then he passes out again. ”Righty then. I'll get my nephew and come back to tow your car.”

____

I walk back to my car and get inside. I start driving back home and take the walkie talkie from the passenger's seat. ”Uncle Monty. Tell Thomas to go to another car in the yard. I'm comin' there in 10 minutes. We need to tow a car from side of the road.” Uncle Monty only huffs. ”Yeah sure.” He finally says and hangs up. I smirk but then start to think what the man had said. Why were they looking for me?

____

____

Thomas' POV

____

The day has been long and hard. I had to butcher 3 people today so the meat could fit better in the freezer. Momma said that she would come earlier from the gas station so she could spend little more time with me. I really don't why anyone would want to spend time with me. I'm just a stupid animal after all. I remember all those days before the slaughterhouse was closed. All the other men in the slaughterhouse always spoke behind my back and thought that I didn't hear or I was too stupid to understand them. But I heard and understood everything.

____

I also remember the horror in all the women's eyes when they saw me at the slaughterhouse or when I was walking to home or to work. And how mothers shield their children from me. They always thought that I was a monster that would hurt them without any good reason. And in some cruel way I became that monster they feared. But every time I see these people who I must butcher I feel nothing but anger towards them. If there were fewer people like that the world would be a better place.

____

I hated when people always thought that I would hurt children. They never had done anything too bad to me. I remember when children stared at me sometimes in fear and sometimes in wonder, always pointing at me but I didn't mind. They were only children and didn't know any better. I've always wanted to have a child who I could call my own. Someone who would always love me no matter what and someone who would follow in my footsteps. But I never had anyone to share this dream with. And what if they had my skin disease? I wouldn't want that to happen to my children.

____

”Tommy! Get up here now!” I hear Uncle Monty yell from upstairs. I but down my butchers knife and get my chainsaw. I really like it because the chainsaw always brings me some comfort and makes me feel more powerful when I kill. I go up the stairs and out of the metal door to find Uncle Monty, who's sitting in living room and watching TV. ”Hoyt called. You need to go to the pickup truck and wait for him. He found a car with more meat inside.” I take the trucks keys and go outside. I unlock the truck and sit inside the passenger seat. I never learned how to drive. Uncle Charlie tried to teach me but it was too hard for me and he didn't have enough patience to teach me so after beating me he gave up.

____

I know there is something wrong in my head but I can't do anything about it. I can't speak and sometimes I have hard time to learn something fancy like numbers. After all Uncle Charlie always said I didn't need to be beautiful nor smart to work in the slaughterhouse. I know he tried to comfort me in his own way but it still always hurt me. Suddenly Uncle Charlie opened the car door and I jumped at that. He stared at me for a while then laughed at me. ”Don't look so frightened. It's only me!” I steady my heartbeat and close my eyes. Uncle Charlie starts to laugh even harder but luckily, I can see momma coming so maybe she can tell him to stop.

____

Momma sees us and hurries over. ”Hoyt! Where are you takin' Tommy?” Momma comes to the door by my side and strokes my cheek through the open window. I know it can look childish but I have a soft spot for my momma. She has always been so kind to me. ”I found a crashed car and to people inside. We are goin' to get them here!” Momma nods and then takes something from her pocket. ”This is for you Tommy. Someone wrote you a letter.” I take the letter and look at it in confusion. Who would write me a letter?

____

”A letter? Who would want to write a letter for him? He doesn't have any friends outside of the family! Is it Henrietta? He can't even read that well!” Uncle Charlie yells and looks at the letter over my shoulder. I send him an angry glare and he backs off for a short time. I open the letter and admire for a while at the handwriting. It looked fancy. I could feel Uncle Charlie looking over my shoulder again but I start reading the letter.

____

_'Hello Thomas,  
Today I met your mother and I must say I have never met someone as lovely as her. I bet you are as lovely. I am so sorry that I could not personally meet you today but I make sure some day we will meet. I know life is sometimes hard but you always must remember what is important to you. The world tries to push down the most beautiful souls and lift those whose souls are darker than midnight. You don't have to be beautiful to be loved and cared by other people. People like you have always been my favorite. So, caring and family oriented and I hope someday I would be more like you. I wish nothing but the best to you and lots of kisses and cuddles to you from me.  
Sincerely,  
(Y/n) (L/n). ' ___

____

____

____

I feel my heart almost stop. She was here! And momma met her! I feel happiness fill my heart and my cheeks start to feel like they were on fire. ”Wow look at that! You have a filly who would like to meet you boy. Finally, you can become a man!” Uncle Charlie pats my shoulder with a wide smile on his face. I didn't know what he meant by becoming a man. I was man already. ”Hoyt! Stop that. I need to talk with you about one thing when you come back. Don't scare my boy with your talk!” After that momma left to the house and we went to get the car. 

____

____

____

”Listen here boy.” Uncle Charlie starts and I turn my head to look at him. ”I know it can be exciting with lady friends but family comes first always. If she becomes a threat to us you know what to do.” I feel my heart fall from my chest. (Y/n) wouldn't be like that, right? If she becomes a threat to the family, I will make sure she would never leave us so she could never tell anyone. I know she would be angry at first but after a while maybe she would even love to join the family.

____

____

____

”There were two people. One woman and one man. The man had nice rings in his hand and if they fit your fat fingers.” I look outside and ignore his hurtful comment because I was used to them. I would like to have new shiny rings. Uncle Charlie pulls over the car to the side of the road. ”We need to tow the car back to the house. You go and but the hook on the back of the car. When you but the hook in the car come back up and I pull the car up. After that put the hook, up in the front and then we leave.” I nod and get up from the car. I don't know why he didn't do this my himself.

____

____

____

I take the hook and go to the other car. I start putting the hook to the back of the car but I suddenly hear loud barking and I jump back. I look through the car window and see a big dog barking at me. I huff and put the hook on its place and go back to the road. Uncle Charlie pulls the car up and stops. ”Come on boy! We don't have all day! Put the hook to the front of the car before I grow too old here!”

____

____

____

I shake my head and take the hook. I walk to the front of the car by the passenger side and hear a voice. ”Please. H-help me.” The man says and I look at him and he looks at my face with horror. His face could become a new mask to me. ”W-what the h-hell are y-you?” He says with terror in his voice. I put the hook to the front and look at him. I turn around when Uncle Charlie starts to lift the front of the car so we can tow it back home.

____

____

____

I get back in the car and Uncle Charlie huffs. ”Took you long enough! I was startin' to worry that you run off to somewhere.” I ignore him and look forward. I just wish I can get back to the house and get back to work. ”But where would you run off to? You couldn't survive without us even when you tried. And you would be even lonelier than before.” I feel the anger start boiling inside of me and I send him a glare. He only laughs at that and starts driving back home.

____

____

____


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n)'s POV

I start to wake up from sharp pain all over my body. I keep my eyes closed but I can hear Romeo barking in the back and I hear Tim's whimpering next to me. I slowly open my eyes and first thing I can see is the steering wheel. I lift my head, but I can feel sharp pain in my neck which causes me to let out little cry. I see my car's front destroyed. I lift my hands and see blood all over them. I start to panic and I turn my head to look at Tim. He looks at me with terror in his eyes but I feel anger start boiling inside of me.

“W-why the hell did you take the wheel? You could have killed us!” I yell at him while trying not to move so much. He just looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore.” I send him an angry glare. “We found Hoyt.” He says and I turn to look at the towing car. “Wherever we're going I'm going to have help first.” He says with venom in his voice. I try to sit up better but then scream because I feel awful pain on my leg. I look at my right leg and see that my ankle was twisted and there was a huge wound on my shin which was bleeding. Tears fill my eyes as I look at the blood ooze out of the wound and I start to cry because of the pain.

“Shut the fuck up woman.” Tim says angrily. He wasn't that hurt, but I can see that his face was bleeding and he held his other arm. “I'm going to die!” I cry out, hearing my heart beat louder and louder. Tim looks at me coldly and then looks back ahead. “Good. You wanted to be free.” He says calmly I feel sick to my stomach. I look behind me to look at my pets. Romeo seemed to be okay, but I couldn't see Miss Pop. I turned my head ahead and saw a big old house. Tim looked around the yard then he snarled. “Where are we?” We stopped by the house. The driver of the towing car turns his car off and walks outside. I can see huge man exiting the other side and he walks inside of the house.

The driver comes to my side of the car and looks at me. Thank God he was a sheriff. “Hello there missy. Did you have your beauty sleep?” He says and I look at him with teary eyes. “Please mister. Help us.” He nods slowly while looking at the car. He leans against the car and spits on the ground. “You look like you need help? How can you repay me?” I look at him stunned. What did he mean by that?

“I-I have money in my wallet. You can have it!” I say with desperation in my voice. “Give me your wallet.” He says calmly while he extends his arm toward me. I reach for my pocket and hiss at the pain. I take my wallet and give it to him. “He looks through it and then stops. “Why do you have this much money missy? Is it stolen?” I feel my heart stop and I start to panic. “No, sir! That money is mine!” He looks at me with suspicion in his eyes. “ I need to interrogate you about that.”

I look at his name tag and my heart stops. “Hoyt…” I say and then I take a look at his face. This isn't the real sheriff Hoyt. He looks at me with a sharp look. “Yeah?” He asked and I feel tears fill my eyes again. “Y-you are not sheriff H-Hoyt.” I say to him. He looks at me with an evil smirk. “How so missy?” He asks and I turn my gaze to my lap. “Sheriff H-Hoyt is my dad's cousin. You are not h-h-him.” I say, fear making my voice sound shaky. My tears start to drip from my eyes to my lap. Tim turns to us with horror in his eyes. “What are you saying woman?” He asks with fear in his voice and takes a second look at the sheriff. He laughs little and then opens the door.

“You need to get out of the car.” He says. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. “Mister, I can't get up.” He takes hold on my shoulder and yanks me out of the car. I scream in pain as he holds me up and forces some of my weight on my injured leg. He lets go and I fall to the hard ground. He smiles at me and squats down to look at my leg. “Well that is a nasty thing. That's goin' to leave a mark.” He says and he takes a hold of my ankle. He twists it to the wrong way and pain shots through my body. I scream in pain and feel like I'm going to pass out. “I am sheriff Hoyt to you missy.” He says angrily and then he releases my leg after giving it another twist. His eyes traveled up and down on my body but then stops to look at my lower stomach.

“Well what do we have here? That isn't very modest of you missy. Momma is not goin' to like that.” He says when he sees my tattoo there. I have a swallow bird tattoo on the right side of my lower stomach as a memory of my father. I had to take it somewhere where it wasn't so easy to spot because of my work. I look at him and he shakes his head. “Now what would your daddy say about that? We can't have that there.” He says and puts my shirt back down and I start to cry harder because of the mention of my father. I wished he was here to protect me. He gets up and looks at the car. I can hear Tim yelling to someone but then he screams from pain. I can hear his voice fainter when he's taken away but I didn't dare to look what is happening to him. Hoyt spits on the ground and he looks at me with his eyes filled with hunger.

“I'm goin' to have so much fun with you.” He says which makes me feel disgusted but then I hear someone coming closer. “Hoyt, wait for a minute!” I can hear a familiar voice and I turn my head to look at its source. I see Luda May there and she looks at me with horror in her eyes. “Luda May?” I whisper and she runs over to me. “Miss (Y/n)!” She sits down next to me and brushes my hair out of my face. “Momma, you know this girl?” Hoyt asks and Luda May gives him an angry stare. “Yes ,I know her! She's the one who wrote to Tommy!” She yells and then looks at me with worry in her eyes. I can feel tears streaming down my face even harder. “Please, Luda May. If I'm going to die, can you please look after Romeo and Miss Pop, please?” I say to her and she shakes her head. “Oh darlin', you are not goin' to die. I will take care of you.”

I nod my head, her touch making me feel little safer but then I can feel that I'm going to pass out because of the pain. Hoyt looks at me and then at Luda May. “Momma. She's not family! I say we do the same to her as to the others!” Hoyt yells at her and she looks at him. “You are not goin' to do anything to her without my permission. Now go get Tommy here.” She says and Hoyt leaves with a huff. I give her a weak little smile, suddenly I feel really tired. I close my eyes and decide to take a small nap. “Thank you so much.” She hums at my words and pets my face. “You are welcome darlin'. Now you go to sleep and when you wake up, you're goin' to be better than before.” She says happily and I nod. As I relax and feel my pain slowly fade away and I pass out as I hear her soft voice sing a lullaby to me.

Thomas' POV

When we arrive back home, I go inside and down to the basement. I walk over to my worktable and take a look around the weapons on the table. I decide to take a meat hook off the table. It was easier to lift the other victim on my shoulder and the other be dragged with the hook. I put it in my pocket and walk back upstairs. I look at momma, who looks at the car from kitchen window. She turns to looks at me when she hears me enter the kitchen. She motions to me to come to her and I do as she says. She puts her hands on my cheeks. “Tommy, let them go fast. They have suffered for long enough in that car.” She says and I nod. She pats my cheeks and let's go. I turn around and go outside.

I see that uncle Charlie has the woman at the ground, so I only have to take away the man. Maybe uncle wants to play with this one like all the others? I go the passenger side of the car and the man looks at me with horror. “Don't come closer you fucking animal! Leave me alone.” I get angry and open the door, making it almost fall out of its hinges. He tries to fight but I take the meat hook and I slam it in his shoulder, the sharp end of the hook tearing through his flesh. He screams and I pull him out with the hook. He falls to the ground with a scream and I start dragging him to the house. He tries to get free, trying to take a hold of the hook but stops when he sees momma. She looks at him horrified and she takes another look at the car again.

As I drag him closer to the basement door he tries to fight again, scratching my hand. “It's you! You fucking bitch!” He yells at my momma, spit from the struggle running down his jaw . I see red and growl angrily. Nobody disrespects my momma! She runs outside and I pick up the man and throw him down the stairs. He screams but when he hits the bottom of the stairs, he stops. He tries to get up while he cries and I start making my way to him quickly. His head snapped towards me when he heard my footsteps, fear written on his face. 

“P-please man! I'm sorry but please spare me and you can have the girl that came with me!” He says as I pick him up from the hook and start walking to the hooks that hung from the ceiling. “S-she is p-pretty. You c-can have her and I won't tell anyone i-if you let me g-go!” He says but I don't listen to him and slam him down on the hook. He screams because of the pain on his back. I let him hang there for a while and let him think about his actions towards momma. He can suffer for a while because of that. I go to my worktable and take my knife. I go back to him and slice the knife across his chest. He cries out and tears run down his face. I look at his face and decide that this can be my new face. I take the marker from my pocket and start marking his face. I hear someone upstairs. “Tommy! Get up here!” I hear Uncle Charlie yell and I put the marker back to my pocket. I rip the hook from the man's shoulder. Maybe Uncle Charlie didn't want to play after all?

I walk out and see Uncle Charlie coming towards me, looking really angry. I get out of his way and he looks at me and he gives me a nasty stare. “Go help your momma. She wants to keep that girl.” Uncle Charlie says and I shift my gaze to momma. Why would she want to keep that girl? Now I'm so confused. I walk to momma and see her petting that girl's hair. Momma looks at me, giving me a sweet smile. It was making me uncomfortable because I didn't know what was going on. “Tommy. Could you help her?” She says, shifting her gaze back to the girl. I make my way over to her nervously and take a better look at the girl.

I feel my heart start beating faster and faster when I see the girls face. I can't believe my eyes. It was (Y/n)! I crouch down next to her and momma, looking all the injuries she has. There were cuts and bruises all over her but her right leg was the worst. I take a closer look at the leg, thinking how it would be fixed. I turn my gaze towards her face and she seems to be asleep but it still worries me. I put my hand to her neck, checking her pulse. I feel her pulse on my fingers and I sigh in relief. I pet her cheek then I pick her up bridal style, keeping her close to my chest. She feels warm against me and I like it.

Momma starts walking back to the house, making me follow her. She holds the door open for us and I get inside. I turn back to momma to wait for her next instruction. Momma looks at me and gives me a little smile. “I will get warm water and towels so we can clean the wounds. Go and get a needle and thread.” Momma says and I go to the living room where Uncle Monty is watching TV. I gently put (Y/n) on the couch and I put a pillow under her head. Uncle Monty doesn't even pother to look at what I'm doing. I head down the basement to get a needle and thread.

When I reach the basement, the man hanging from the hook looks at me , sadness in his eyes. I ignore him. He needs to learn his lesson from disrespecting my momma. I walk over to my sewing table where I keep all the sewing materials. I look over all the old and rusty needles, trying to find the newest of them all. I find one which isn't as old as the other. I look around and find some thread which is not too thick for stitching her wounds. I also take a cloth with me. When I'm done I head back upstairs and I leave the man, who was whining now, down the basement. I walk back over to the living room and momma was cleaning her other wounds with warm water, making the towel turn almost red from blood.

I sit down next to her and I start stitching her biggest wounds from her shoulder, stomach and on her left knee. I turn to look at momma and she looks worriedly at the big wound and she's thinking. Uncle Charlie comes to the living room and looks at us. When he sees the wound, he starts to smirk. “Seems like I came back at the right time! Wait for a moment!” He says and hurries in the kitchen. Momma and I look at each other. I was confused but momma seems to worry. 

Uncle Charlie comes back with warm water and a salt jar. He pours some of the salt in the water, then puts the jar on the table and comes over to us. He gives me the salted water and goes to take a hold on her arms. Momma looks at him, giving him a questioning look. “We need to use salt on her big wound so it doesn't get infection. This is goin' to hurt like hell but it will be fine!” Uncle Charlie says, smirking to him self and thinking about her pain.

I look at momma, worrying about (Y/n). I whine little to her. I didn't want to cause pain to (Y/n)! “Tommy, it needs to be done. If she gets infection on the wound, she could die from it.” Momma says sadly to me. That makes me feel horrible. I don't want her to die from infection. And momma is smart so I think I need to listen to her. And she can get better faster if there wasn't infection. I looked at her wound and her ankle. I must pop the ankle back on its place after stitching the wound. I give momma a little whine and a nod in agreement.

I turn back to look at sleeping (Y/n)'s face. I hope she stays asleep through the pain and I hope she won't be angry with me. Momma takes a hold on her left leg and keeps it in place. Uncle Monty huffs and rolls out of the room. I look at the saltwater, then shifting my gaze towards the wound. “Come on Tommy. We don't have all day!” Uncle Charlie says, sending me an angry glare. I start pouring some of the water on the wound, making some blood pour out of it. Suddenly she opens her eyes and starts screaming from the pain, trying to move her leg away from my hands. I start to stitch her leg as fast as I can but she only screams harder. “There there missy, you need to keep still so Tommy can help you. Keep those screams for later.”

She tries to get away but momma and Uncle Charlie keep her on the same place. Every time I stick the needle through her skin, she cries little more than before. Her eyes are looking at Uncle Charlie, who is laughing at her. “Please! Stop! I'm going to die!” She screams and momma looks at her with empathy. I try to comfort her with little whimpers but Uncle Charlie's laughs are louder than my whimpers and I don't know if she hears them. “You are not goin' to die! But if you do die, then we can have a nice dinner!” Uncle Charlie says and I finally finish stitching close her wound. I move on to her ankle and pop it back on its place, making her let out a little scream. Momma let's go from her leg , wiping the blood which came from her leg wound.

She stops screaming but she's still crying which makes me feel sad too. Tears were running down her cheeks and Uncle Charlie only laugh at her pain, after letting go of her arms, making them flop on her sides. “You have pretty good lungs there. That screamin' hurt like hell. Now be quiet or I will make you scream even louder.” Uncle Charlie says, smirking ear to ear. I put the needle and thread in my pocket and get up from my seat. Momma goes to pet her head and sings a lullaby to her, trying to comfort her. I take a cloth from my other pocket and tie it around her leg to protect her stitches.

When I'm done, I look at her and pat her thigh as comfort. She's still crying and momma is still singing to her. “Tommy, can you go back to their car and get her animals?” I nod and leave to get them. I go to the car, taking a look in the trunk. Animals? There's only a dog. I open the truck and the dog starts barking at me. It was wagging its tail, whining once in a while. I see another much smaller cage next to the dog. I look inside and there's a little rabbit inside. I have never seen a white rabbit here and I think it was beautiful like that. I take the rabbit's cage and lift it out of the car. I turn to the dog and I let it out of its cage. The dog jumps out and starts to sniff around. I bet its head, making it wag its tail and licks my hand. It's more friendly than Uncle Monty's dog and didn't bark at me anymore.

I walk back to the door while the dog was following me. It was trying to find something and when I open the door, it runs inside. I walk back to the living room and I see (Y/n) sleeping, momma sitting there still petting her head and the dog was sitting there next to my momma. It was looking at (Y/n) and Uncle Charlie was sitting on the armchair, looking at them. He was thinking about something with a frown on his face. Maybe he didn't like the dog? “That dog we can keep. It can help Uncle Monty better than that little shit and maybe it can be a guard dog.” He says and turns his gaze to look at me. “You can kill that rabbit. Momma could have a new fur to look fancy.” Momma sends an angry glare to him. “We're not goin' to kill that rabbit. If she wants to kill it then we can kill it.” Momma huffs angrily and I nod in agreement. I don't want to kill her pets.

I take the bunny out of its cage and put it on (Y/n)'s stomach. The bunny looks around little and then flops on its side. Uncle Charlie looks at it with anger. “That little shit is only goin' to piss and shit everywhere. It doesn't even do anythin'.” Uncle Charlie says angrily and I look at him annoyed. I wish sometimes that he was the mute one. Uncle Monty comes back with the little dog on his lap, which starts to bark when it sees the other dog. The rabbit lifts its head and looks at the small dog. The big dog goes to Uncle Monty to greet the smaller dog. Uncle Monty looks at the dog, giving it a big smile. “Now you are beautiful big dog. How are you?” Uncle Monty says and pets the dogs head. The dog sniffs Uncle Monty then it sits next to him, looking at all of us with its brown eyes.

“We need to decide what to do with her. If you want to keep her momma, then we can keep her. But if she tries to run, we either kill her or Tommy does the same to her that he did to Monty.” Uncle Monty gives him a nasty glare. He was still petting the dogs head but now he had a frown on his face. I look at (Y/n) and her legs. I don't want to cut off her legs because that would hurt her a lot and she's perfect like that. “We're not going to do that to her!” Momma says and I nod in agreement. Momma looks at (Y/n). “She is so pretty. And she has a perfect pelvis to have babies!” She hums and I look at (Y/n)'s pelvis. How does momma know something like that? But in the other hand, momma is one of the smartest people alive! And she knows a lot about babies.

“Let's take her to the guest room upstairs and tie her up. We don't want her to crawl away when we are not watchin' her.” Uncle Charlie gets up from his seat and goes to the kitchen. I look at momma, who only gives me a nod. I go to (Y/n) and lift the rabbit off her, giving it to momma and I lift (Y/n) up in my arms again. I take her upstairs to the guest room which used to be my bedroom when I was younger, but then I moved to the basement. I was more comfortable there than here. I lay her down on the bed and lift the blanket on her. Momma puts the rabbit down next to her and momma pets its head. “I'll go out and get some hay for the rabbit.” She said and goes out of the room. I look after her and then look at the rabbit. It just stared at me with its red eyes.

I have pigs in the barn, but I don't have any other animals. When I was younger, I caught coyotes to make masks, but rabbits were harder to catch. This rabbit was fatter than those I see every now and then. I pet the rabbit's head but I don't want to tie her down on the bed, so I ignore Uncle Charlie's order. I don't think she would run a way right now, after all we helped her. I leave the room and close the door behind me. I walk downstairs and see Uncle Charlie drinking his beer watching TV with Uncle Monty. He looks at me and then hums lazily. “We need to have a talk about her at the supper. Now go and bring some meat from the basement for momma.” He says and I nod. Why would he want to talk about (Y/n), when we already talked about her?


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas' POV

I go to the metal door and make my way down the stairs. The man was still hanging from the hook, but he doesn't seem to be dead yet. I walk over to him and look at his face, waiting to see if he opened his eyes but he wasn't focusing on me, his eyes were travelling everywhere.. I take a hold of his jaw and turn his head to look at me. His skin doesn't seem to be that bruised and the marker marks were still on his face even after crying. His eyes finally focus on me and he starts to sob. “Please. I-if you let me go, I-I won't tell anyone. Y-you can keep the girl.” He still tries to beg.

I let go of his jaw and go to the freezer. I take out some meat, lift it to the table with a loud slap when the flesh hits the table. “W-what is t-that?” The man asks but I ignored him. He couldn't get himself up on that hook so I shouldn't have to worry that he would run. He was too weak now. I take another piece of meat for the dog because it must be hungry already. Momma said she gave some meat from the car to it, but it must be hungry again. I take the meats and go back upstairs. As I walk up the stairs, the man cries after me and pleads for freedom. When I open and slam the door again, I see the dog panting at the hall. I go over it to take a better look. I put my hand on its fur and feel how hot it was. I get up quickly and take the meat to momma and start to explain the dogs state.

“Hold on Tommy. What's wrong?” Momma asked and I point at the dog. Momma looks at it and puts her hands on her cheeks. “Oh no. The poor thing is dyin' from the heat. After supper, we will help it. Now take it to the basement and tie it down. The basement is cool enough for it. Remember to give it water so it can drink.” I nod and go over to the dog. I pat my thigh and it lifts it head and looks at me curiously. When I walk over to the metal door and pat my thigh again, it gets up and runs to me, panting hardly. I lead him downstairs and take some rope to tie the other end of the rope on his collar and the other end to the worktable.

The man looks at us and smiles little. “Romeo. Romeo, attack him! Attack you big mutt!” He yells at the dog but the dog only looks at him and tilts his head. The dog starts barking at him and wags its tail. So, its name is Romeo. “Your stupid mutt! Attack that animal! You are a dog! Kill it!” The man demands and I crouch down on the dogs level, patting its head and Romeo sits down next to me. I give the man a nasty glare and he starts laughing. “That dog found a nice animal friend. I never liked that mutt anyway.” He says, looking at the dog angrily. “(Y/n) always said that mutt and the white rat were her babies.” The man says with venom on his voice. “They should be put down.”

I feel the rage boiling in me. He yet again has called me an animal and he doesn't like these animals?! I get up and walk over to him. I take the hook from my pocket and hit it in his side, making it slice through his flesh. He screams at the pain and tries to wiggle away but I leave it there. I walk over to the sink and take one of the bowls from the table. I fill it with cold water and walk over to the dog, putting the bowl down in front of him. The dog starts drinking fast, taking big gulps of water at once. He was so thirsty. “C-can I have some water?” The man asks, still whining from the pain and I look at him angrily. He doesn't deserve any water. I just turn around and get back up the stairs.

I help momma in the kitchen when she needs help while my uncles sit in the living room drinking their beers. After the dinner is ready, momma puts the plates and spoons on the table. When (Y/n) gets better then momma would get help around the house and maybe in the gas station too. Momma goes to the living room and helps Uncle Monty get inside the dining room. Uncle Charlie comes after them and goes to the end of the table. I sit on my place and momma sits down next to Uncle Monty. Uncle Charlie says the grace and we start to eat.

“So, momma and Tommy want to keep the girl. What about you Uncle Monty?” Uncle Charlie asks and Uncle Monty looks at him and shrugs his shoulder. “I really don't care. She could do some housework and help me get around. I want to keep the dog. It's big and it can be a good guard to the house if someone comes here.” Uncle Monty says and momma nods in agreement. Uncle Charlie thinks about it and I look at my food, waiting for his decision. I really hope that Uncle Charlie would let us keep her. “The dog stays here. And the girl can stay too.” He finally says and I feel happiness fill my chest. I lift my gaze and momma has a bright smile on her face.

“But.” Uncle Charlie continues and we all turn to look at him. He looks annoyed and then eats some of the food, making us wait longer for his words. “She will never be able to leave here.” He says. Momma looks at him and nods quickly. “Tommy can make sure of that. He's responsible.” She says, giving me a nod. “Hmph. Tommy can keep her, but I have to man you up before that and teach him a thing or two.” Uncle Charlie says and momma gives him a nasty look. I didn't understand what he meant because he said that I became a man when I got the job from the slaughterhouse.

“You are not goin' to scare my boy! He will learn on his own.” Momma says to Uncle Charlie angrily and Uncle Charlie shifts his gaze towards me. “He doesn't know what to do with a woman! Every woman he met since losin' his job are dead now. Tommy, you want to learn right!” Uncle Charlie yells at me and I turn my head away from him, giving him a slow nod as an answer. I don't like that he yells at me. “See momma! He wants to learn! And you want to have grandbabies, right?” He yells at momma, making her let out a hiss of annoyance.

I quickly looked back up at Uncle Charlie and momma. Babies? I can feel my heart beat faster than before and I'm more nervous than before. Momma looked at me and then turned back to Uncle Charlie. “See! You are makin' him uncomfortable.” Momma says angrily to him. I shift my gaze to my food, trying to ignore them. “Momma, he needs to know before he does anythin'. Or else he is goin' to rip that girl apart!” Uncle Charlie yells and momma furiously shakes her head. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I didn't want to rip (Y/n) apart!

I start eating faster so I could get back to the basement. Momma and Uncle Charlie were still screaming at each other when I finished. I quickly get up and quickly walk out of the dining room. “Tommy! Get their bags out of that wreck! We are goin' through them!” Uncle Charlie yells after me. I let out a huff and turn around, making my way to the car. I start taking the bags in the living room. After bringing all the bags inside, I sit down and wait for Uncle Charlie. The bags looked fancy and I was little excited to look inside of them.

Uncle Charlie walks to the living room and he looks all of the bags. “Women always have so many bags with them.” Uncle Charlie huffs, taking one of the bags and slamming it on the sofa. He opens it and finds bags with sawdust and hay. It also has some bowls in it. He puts the bag back with a huff and I take one of the bags. It was full of clothes for men and they looked too small for me. Uncle Charlie rips the bag from me and looks at the clothes. “You are too big for these. I could use some fancy clothes for time to time. Even when women love men in uniform it is good to be lookin' fancy too!” He says, almost laughing. I nod and take another bag. It was full of women clothes. 

“Women always pack so much clothin'. Let's hope that the girl has some modest clothin' with her, so momma would not get angry.” He says, looks in another bag. I look through the bag and find some of (Y/n)'s clothes and some bottles. I liked one silk nightgown she had in the bag. Uncle Charlie looks at the nightgown and whistles. “I bet she looks sexy in that. I would like to get a piece of her.” He says, almost drooling over his thoughts. I look at him angrily but he only laughs at my anger. “Tommy, don't be like that. Maybe we could share her?” I stop looking at the bags and give him an angry growl. “Okay, I get it. You can have her!” He laughs and waves his hands around.

I turn back to the small bottles. They were all different shapes and sizes and the looked pretty. There was a liquid inside and I open one of them and it has funny, strong smell in it. I look at the bottle again until Uncle Charlie turned to look at me. “Oh, she has perfume with her. Momma is goin' to love them!” Uncle Charlie says, looking at all the bottles. Perfume? What was it and why does momma need it for? I close the bottle and put it on the table. I put the other bottles next to it. I hope momma likes them as much as Uncle Charlie says.

After going through all of the bags, I retreat back to the basement. Romeo looks at me and wags its tail. I smile and pat its head. It had some dirt and blood on its fur but it seemed to be happy. The man was hanging and probably sleeping. The meat hook was now on the floor under the man. His side was bleeding and he had some blood on his hands. I go to him and lift him up from the hook. He wakes up and lets out a scream. I slam him on the table and bound him down with the shackles and nails. He looks at me angrily. “What are you doing!” He tries to get up but he's stuck from his hands and neck. I go over to the knives and take one of them. He looks at me with widened eyes and then shifts his gaze to the knife, looking even more horrified.

“Listen, you can have whatever you want but please! Don't hurt me! I-I'm begging you!” He says in tears. I take the rings off his fingers. I take a closer look at them and put them on my fingers. They fit perfectly. I admire them for a while as the man looks at me. “H-hey! Y-you can keep those rings if you let m-me go.” He says and I ignore him. These rings were already mine. Then I take the knife and start looking at his skin. “Tommy! Get here and bring the dog!” I hear Uncle Charlie yell from upstairs. I growl and slam the knife on the table, making the man lets out a scream.

I take Romeo off the rope and we go upstairs. Uncle Charlie waits in the hall and looks at the dog and me. “Momma went upstairs to check up on the girl. Let's go out and cut that fur off that dog.” Uncle Charlie says and I nod. Romeo follows us as we go outside, not knowing what will happen to its fur. Uncle Charlie goes to the barn and gets shears. They were little rusty but he didn't seem to mind that. “Take a hold on the dog and I cut that fur. If you cut that you would take away its skin.” He says as I pat Romeo's head and then force it on the ground like we did to sheep long time ago. It was easier to cut off the fur when it was laying down.

Romeo looks at us and whines a little but Uncle Charlie didn't listen to it. Uncle Charlie looks up and then stops. I look what he is looking and I see momma waving something to him. I back at Romeo to see that Uncle Charlie had only shaved the other side of it and then he gets up. “Tommy, finish the job. I'm goin' to talk to the girl. Be gentle so you don't kill it.” He gives me the shears and then leaves back inside. I start cutting off the rest of the fur. The fur was so soft and I felt little bad to cut it off. But after this he will be little happier. After finishing the cutting, the dog gets up and then wags it tail happily. It licks my mask and I cuddle with the dog little but in my lap he looked more like a lapdog than a big one. I liked this dog already so much.

I get up and go back inside while Romeo follows me inside but then runs to the living room when we get in. I follow it and it's looking at something. I look behind the couch and see the rabbit sitting there. It came out of (Y/n)'s the room? Romeo went to it and laid down next to it. The rabbit jumped on Romeo's back and stared at me. I take the bag which had hay and put it on the floor. The rabbit jumps off Romeo and runs over to it and starts to eat the hay. I smiled and patted its head. (Y/n) has nice animals. When she gets better, I will show her the pigs in the barn. Maybe she would like them too?

(Y/n)'s POV

I open my eyes because of the throbbing pain on my head and leg. I whimper when I move my right leg. I move the cover and see my right leg. There were bandages all around my shin. I remember the crash and how it was Tim's fault. Shit, that man probably has blamed me! But then I remember sheriff Hoyt and Luda May and a memory of my legs stitching comes to my mind. There was someone else too. I look around the room, taking in all the details in it. It was old and slightly furnished. It was already dark outside, only the moon lightening the room.

“Hello? I-is anyone here?” I say, my anxiety rising as I was wait for an answer. When I start thinking that I'm all alone, I hear soft footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opens, letting light from the hallway in the room and Luda May stands there, looking at me with a smile on her face. “Hello darlin', how did you sleep?” She asks and I force a smile on my face. “Well, I-I slept well but now I feel throbbing pain on my head and leg.” Luda May comes closer and looks at my leg. “Oh, I'm sorry to hear that darlin'. Tommy stitched your leg and popped you ankle back on its place.” She says as she looks around the room.

I smile at her. That someone I saw when they were stitching my leg must have been him! I don't remember what he looked like because then I was too focused on the pain. “Thank you from your help Luda.” Luda May seemed pleased and she gives me a sweet smile. “You are too sweet darlin'. I am sure that you will meet Tommy soon enough. He is just so shy.” I nod and massage my head. The pain was getting worse. “I'm sorry but do you have any pain killers? I could use some on my head.” Luda May thinks for a minute. “I think we have someone. I will make Charlie go and get more.” I nod and lay back down again. Then I remember Hoyt and my heart started to beat faster.

“Luda! There was a sheriff that was pretending to be sheriff Hoyt! Also, do you know where my animals are?” Luda May looks at me, sadness filling her eyes. “Charlie will explain you everything when he has time. You bunny is here somewhere and the dog is downstairs. Tommy really likes your dog.” She says quickly. I didn't understand. Who was Charlie? She came closer to me and pets my head. “Tommy and I wanted to keep you and you will live here. We will heal you and in no time you will be better than before and start helpin' me around the house!” She gives me a big smile.

I look at her confused. “W-what do you mean?” I start to feel little scared. I only met her today and I haven't met Tommy yet! “I talked with Charlie and he said that I could keep you. You're going to be a part of the family.” She petted my head again, taking some off my hair in her hand. I look at her like she was only joking. I said that I would like to live here but this is not what I met. I see Miss Pop hopping behind Luda May, making her way right out of the room and I start to panic even more. “Romeo! Where is he! I saw my bunny but where is my dog?” As I ask her, I feel tears forming in my eyes. “Shhh honey it's okay. Your dog is with Tommy and Charlie. That poor thing has a thick fur and in the summer heat he was pantin' all the time. So, we decided to help him.” Luda May says cheerfully.

I look at Luda May and then turned to look at the window. “Can you please get him up here? I want to see him.” Luda May nods and stands up. “I will get you some medicine and some food. You look like you haven't eaten in ages.” She says as she leaves. She closes the door and I start to panic. Both of my pets are gone and Tim's somewhere. I remember that he was screaming when I was with the sheriff imposter. I don't like him that much but I hope nothing bad happened to him. I move my legs off the bed and look at the floor. I try to stand up, but my leg hurts too much and I almost fainted from the pain.

I sit back down and I started to cry from the stress. I felt so scared here with a family that I didn't know and now they wanted to keep me. What did that even mean? Was I going to be pet to them? My tears ran down my cheeks but I wipe them away. Suddenly the door opens and I lift my head to look at the door. The sheriff imposter stood there, sending me a big smirk. I lift my legs back on the bed and cover them with the blanket. He comes closer and sits on the chair which was placed next to me.

“Hello there missy. How are you feelin'?” He asked and looked at me with a sly smirk. I look at him little annoyed, trying to hide my fear. “I'm good. Where is my pets and friend and who you really are?” His smirk turned into an annoyance and he leaned forward. “I am sheriff Hoyt. And your mutt is with my nephew. That rabbit hopped down the stairs when I was comin' here.” He says with venom in his voice. He seemed angry now so I won't push this identity right now in fear of being attacked. “What are you going to do to me?” I lay down again to relax my back, still looking at his every move angrily. He leaned back with a satisfied smile on his lips. I think he saw right through me and knows that I'm afraid of him. “Well Tommy wanted to keep you. So, I was thinkin' that you would be his little lady friend.”

I feel my heart skip a beat. Lady friend? “W-what do you mean?” He smirks even widely and lets out a laugh. “Tommy never really had any friends when he was boy. And at the slaughterhouse all those little shits pick up on him. He seems to like you so we will keep you.” I looked at him shocked. I feel bad for Thomas, but you can't just go around and keep people as your own. I see that he has this predatory look in his eyes as he looks at me and it makes me uncomfortable. I turn my head away from him. He scoffs and gets up.

“Momma is goin' to bring you some food so be grateful. I would have taken care of you if they wouldn't want to keep you.” He says and goes to the door. I look after him but then he turns around. “Momma also wants some grandbabies so be prepared for that missy.” He laughs and leaves the room. I look after him shocked. Grandbabies?! As I was panicking from this situation, Luda May comes inside with a bowl. “Here's so meat soup for you.” She said smiling. I look at her as I sit up. Luda May is sweet and motherly but she wants grandbabies from me. I felt little nervous when she was here.

“T-thank you, Luda.” She gives me the bowl and sits on the chair, smiling sweetly at me. I look at the soup and take a first bite. I look at the soup surprised as I never have had anything so good. “This is really wonderful, Luda.” I say and start eating faster. I can't even remember when I last time ate something. “That's good. You need to eat so you can get better faster.” She said and it reminded me of a motherly love. I look at her smiling and relaxing again, almost forgetting about the sheriff. I remember very little about my mom but she was never this loving before she left dad and me. I have tried to block her out of my memories, but sometimes it was hard.

After I finish, Luda May takes my plate and puts it on a table. “Can you tell me who sheriff Hoyt imposter really is?” Luda May looks at me and then shakes her head with a sigh. “He's my son Charlie. Don't mind him. He likes to act all though when he is wearin' the uniform!” She says and goes over to the window. She opens it and fresh air came inside the room. “Why is he wearing Hoyt's uniform?” I say to her. Luda looks at me little pain in her eyes. “ I will tell you little later. You need to rest right now.” She says as she ushers me to lay down again, putting the blanket on me.

“I'm not sleepy yet. You never told me where Tim was.” I say to her but she only starts to play with my hair and start to sing a lullaby to me. I try to get up but suddenly I feel so tired. “W-what is happening?” I can't keep my eyes open anymore. “Oh it's just the medicine. You will sleep like a baby and when you wake up, everythin' will be better.” She says and starts singing her lullaby again. As I fall to sleep, I can't stop thinking about my pets and Tim. I hoped nothing bad happened to them.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n)'s POV

When I open my eyes, the darkness of the empty room was surrounding me. I start getting up but the throbbing pain in my head doesn't let me. I let out a silent cry as I flop back on the bed. I move my eyes, looking around the room and I was still all alone. This scared me because I didn't know what was happening outside of the room and I was getting worried about my pets and Tim. I still haven't heard anything from them. I start to think something bad happened to them when I heard heavy footsteps coming to my door. I feel f ear creeping down my spine and making my heart beat faster but when I hear Romeo's little barks, I relax little.

I look at the door as it opens quietly and a huge man was standing there. He was looking at Miss Pop, who was in his muscled arms. He wore old clothes, apron, tie and a mask which looked like a realistic face. Romeo was fallowing him but he looked more like a rat than a dog because of his short fur and the sight made me giggle little. The man shifted his gaze to me fast as he heard me giggle which made me to shut up instantly. He was staring at me as if I was the first person he had ever seen. I looked at him curiously and then I tilted my head.

“Hello. I guess my pets were with you all this time.” I say, sending him a wide smile. He seemed to be little shy. He gives me a little nod, while Romeo comes to me waging his tail like he hadn't seen me in ages. I start cuddling him, relieved to see him after all this time. The man comes closer and puts Miss Pop on the other end of the bed. I turn to look at him and his eyes were looking at me up and down. My headache was going away when I was reunited with my pets and this interaction wasn't unpleasant but his stare made me little uncomfortable.

“Thank you so, so much. I'm sure my pets had a nice day with you.” He looks at Romeo and Miss Pop, then nods slowly as he shifted his eyes back at me. I looked him over and he was huge man, but he didn't scare me as much as the sheriff. “Who are you?” I ask him and he looks around like he was trying to find the answer. Maybe he was little nervous talking to me? I look at him as he starts to take something out of his pocket. It was a paper and he offered it to me, still looking at the wall next to me. I take the paper and look it over noticing how familiar it looked but then I realized what it was. It was a letter that I wrote for Luda May's son, Thomas. I take a better look at the man, looking at his mask.

“Are you Thomas?” I ask him and he winced at my voice. He slowly turned to look at me and then nodded slowly. I offer my hand to him and he looks at it nervously. “Nice to meet you Thomas. I'm (Y/n), but you might know me already.” I say to him smiling sweetly. He takes my hand and shakes it. His grip is strong and his hand feels rough but it felt nice. His presence almost was comforting and I knew already that I liked Thomas more than the sheriff. And he seemed to be sweet already.

He nodded, his eyes were glued at my hand. When he notices that I was looking at him and now he was just holding my hand, releases it and shifts his gaze to his feet. He was acting so cute and I couldn't help but smile at him. I sit up and start looking at my pets who were sleeping on the bed. They sure were exhausted and were sleeping like logs. I try to move in a more comfortable position but let out a cry because of my ankle. Thomas looks at me little confused and I wave my hand. “It's just my ankle. It hurts a little.” I say and he suddenly leaves quickly from the room. I look after him, dumbfounded. Did I say something that he didn't like? I feel bad if I hurt his feelings.

I was going to sleep again but then I hear his loud footsteps coming back to the room. Then he comes through the door, holding a towel and bag of ice. He comes to my right side, putting down the items and taking a chair next to my bed. He sits down and lifts the cover from my leg, looking at the injuries. I look at him curiously as he takes the items again. He puts the towel on my ankle and then puts the ice on it. It hurts a little put then the cold relieves the pain. I sigh in relieve and lay down again. Looks over the stitches then he nods his head. I take that as they were healing nicely. I should ask him where Tim is tomorrow. I'm sure he's ok just in another room probably being an ass.

“You sure don't speak much, do you?” I ask him. He looks at me and then he nods shyly. Maybe he is mute? “I like your mask. Did you make it yourself?” Thomas looks at me little surprised but then nods excitedly. I take a better look at the mask. It looked like a face and it looked so realistic. “What did you use in it?” He winced little at the question but then leaned in, letting me take a closer look at the mask. It was leather and it had thick stitches all around it. It looked like a human face but maybe he was just amazing at making masks look realistic. I put my hand on his cheek to feel the texture of the mask. He looks at me with widened eyes but I continue to look at the mask.

Thomas' POV

(Y/n)'s hand was on my masked cheek and I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster. Her touch was soft and warm even when it was on my mask. I start to feel my face start to burn on my cheeks. She smiled sweetly at me and pulled her hand back. “You're talented!” She says happily, moving in more comfortable position. “Thank you from your help, Thomas. I really appreciate it.” She says closing her eyes. She looked tired so I got up and started to leave. I can come back tomorrow to look after her and make sure that the stitches are healing nicely.

“Thomas.” I hear her say quietly as I was making my way out of the room. I turn around, looking at her as she looks at me with a tired smile. “Good night.” She says then she lets herself fall to sleep. I wished I could say the same thing to her but give her a little hum. I walk out and close the door behind me. I can hear my uncles downstairs, still looking something on the TV and probably still drinking their beer. Now I had time to take care of the man in the basement. I look at my new rings. Maybe (Y/n) liked jewelry? I should go through some of the previous victims things so I could find something to give her.

I almost run down to the basement to go through all those bags. The man looks at me again, but he looks a lot worse than before. I should kill him and stop his misery like momma said before he insulted her. I look through all the bags and find a beautiful golden bracelet. Maybe she would like this? I turn around and see that the man was looking at me. This man knows (Y/n) better than me so maybe he would know if she likes this? I show the bracelet to him and he looks at it for a while. He then nods, looking at me. “What? I don't understand.” He said, his voice sounding dry and raspy. I point at the ceiling but he looks more confused. “Are you talking about that old hag up there? I'm sure that bitch likes that.” He says and I feel my blood boil.

I take my chainsaw and walk over to him again. We needed more meat. I rev up my chainsaw, making it buzz loudly and the man starts to scream more. I cut off his left leg around his mid-thigh. Blood was flying everywhere and the man starts screaming even louder. I put a towel in his mouth to shut him but he was still crying and whimpering. I walk over to another table to take paper and handful of salt. As I was walking back, I take twine and walk back to him. I but the salt on his cut and use the paper and twine to tie up his injury. When the salt hits the wound he whimpers louder than before. I take the meat and start skinning it on the other table. His skin was easy to remove from the meat. After a while I pack the meat and put it in the freezer. I look at the man who was sleeping on the table, looking even more paler than before.

I walk over to the back room where I always slept after moving down here. My mattress was old and lumpy but I didn't care because I only slept here. I laid down looking at the old ceiling, thinking about the day. I couldn't believe that (Y/n) was here which made me happy but nervous at the same time. I really wanted to make good first impression on her but I don't know what she thought. What if she didn't like me or what if she thought I was stupid animal or a retard just like all the rest?

I remember all those people in the slaughterhouse who always said that a stupid animal like me would be always alone or should me put down. During those times I wished I could just stick my meat cleaver on their head just to make them shut up but I ignored that and worked harder, quenching my anger on the meat instead. That made me feel little better. But after getting home from work momma always knew that something happened to me and she was always comforting me on her own way by making me a steaming cup of tea. Henrietta and her mother were nice to me too. They always said I was sweet man and that make me feel little better.

But I wanted (Y/n) to think that I was a sweet man rather than a dumb animal. Uncle Charlie knows more about women than I so maybe I should ask his advice? He has had many fillies but after being with them he usually kills them or they will die on their own. I didn't want to kill (Y/n) and I didn't want her to die on her own. I wouldn't ever let her die here or alone! I wanted her to be my wife and mother of my children. Momma was excitedly waiting to be grandma to my children.

She already had a grandson Jedidiah, a little boy who came from one of the victims. I like spent some time with him sometimes but I usually avoid him. Jedidiah was still too little to join us for a dinner in the dining room and my uncles always say that if I touch him, he would die because I didn't know how to handle a baby so I never touched him. I turn to my other side and look at the old, dirty wall. I really hoped that (Y/n) accepts me so maybe I wouldn't be so lonely anymore. I wanted to start my own family already.

(Y/n)'s POV

Sunlight was hitting annoyingly on my closed eyes. With a groan I get up from the bed, looking around. Romeo and Miss Pop were playing together on the floor. I saw that Miss Pop has pissed and pooped everywhere. I was horrified! I was a guest at someone's home and my animals are making a mess all around the room. But in the other hand Luda May said that she wanted to keep me here. But I'm sure she will be furious because of the mess!

I get up and look at my leg. It still hurt and it was black and blue but it wasn't that swollen anymore. I look around and see some towels. I limp over there, trying not to put too much weight on it and make my way to the mess and start cleaning it. I hear footsteps coming to my room and start to panic. I feel tears form in my eyes as I try to clean up the mess. The door opens but I was too scared to turn around. I hope it wasn't the sheriff! Someone came to my room and closer to me.

“Darlin', what are you doin'?” I hear Luda May ask worriedly with her soothing voice. I start to cry little and look at her teary eyed. “I-I'm so s-sorry! Miss Pop u-usually wouldn't do s-something like t-this normally! P-please forgive m-me!” I start to cry. I didn't want her to be angry at me or to Miss Pop. She comes to me fast and takes a gentle hold on my shoulders. “Oh honey, don't worry about somethin' like that! I can clean it later.” She said gently to me. I hug her tightly and cry on her shoulder.

“Charlie wants to talk to you downstairs. Don't worry about the mess. I will tidy it up!” She announced and I nod, still sobbing little. She lets me go and leaves in a hurry. I look over my clothing. I was still wearing the same clothes and I really wanted to chance to something else. I smelled awful and my clothes had some blood on them. I hope that the sheriff wouldn't say anything about these clothes. I walk over the bed and sit down to wait for Luda May. I start to feel better about the mess because Luda May . I look outside the window and the sunlight was beautiful. If I was at home the only thing I would see buildings and hear traffic and people everywhere. I loved rural peace.

Luda May comes back with some rags and she nods at me with a big smile. “Charlie is waiting for you downstairs.” I feel little uncomfortable to see the sheriff again but I have to meet him again sooner or later. I just wish Thomas would be there because he makes me feel safe. I smile widely at Luda May and give her a little nod. “Thank you so much Luda! I'm so grateful.” Luda May shakes her head and pats my shoulder. “Don't worry about it. Anythin' for family.” So, she was serious about the family thing. I force the smile to be on my face.

“Now come along with me. Charlie is watin' for you.” Luda May says, taking Miss Pop on her hands and I start following her with Romeo right behind me. Luda May keeps the door open for me. I walk over to the stairs and look down. I don't know the house's layout and I was nervous because I didn't know what was behind all of the corners. Luda May leads me down the stairs and then she turns left. I heard a TV in the next room over and Luda May guides me to the living room where the noises were coming from. There was an old man in a wheelchair looking at the TV but turned his head to look at me when we entered. There was a little dog on his lap which lifted its head on to look at me.

“Hello mister.” I say to him but he looked at me angrily and then only huffed. Luda May puts Miss Pop on the couch and I sit next to her. “I'll go and clean the mess from upstairs. Wait here for Charlie.” She says and leaves the room. Romeo sits down next to me and he wags his tail when he sees the old man. The man smiled at Romeo and I guess they were friends. “My name is (Y/n). I like your dog. He's cute.” The old man gave me a glare but then shifted his eyes back to the TV. “I'm Monty.” He says quickly, voice filled with venom.

“Nice to meet you Monty.” I say, smiling at him. He huffs again and I pat Romeo's head. I hear footsteps coming to the living room. The sheriff came to the room and he looks at me with hunger in his eyes. “Mornin'. How did you sleep?” He asked smiling widely and chewing something. Probably chewing tobacco. “I slept well. How about you sheriff?” I look at him angrily. He nodded few times, clearly thinking about something. “Good, good. Are you tryin' to flatter me missy?” He asked and I shook my head quickly. He sat down in an armchair next to the couch. I look at his name tag, feeling sadness form inside. Something happened to Hoyt and this man took his identity.

“Can I ask something?” I ask him and he looked into my eyes with a stern look. “Ask away missy.” He said, waiting for my question, probably knowing what it was. “Where is the real Hoyt? What happened to him?” I ask him, waiting for his answer. The sheriff sat straight up, thinking about his answer, making me worry. “So, Hoyt was your daddy's cousin? Your kin?” He asked and I nodded slowly. The sheriff nodded back at me and then smiled with a sinister grin. “Your daddy's cousin is dead. But I'm Hoyt now so I guess you are my kin now, huh?”

I felt my heart stop at his words. I couldn't breathe. I knew something happened to him but that he was dead! And now this bastard is telling me he was my kin now! I felt tears form in my eyes and I turn my head away from him, tears running down my cheeks. “Now, now there. Momma and Tommy wanted to keep you so nothin' bad won't happen to you. Not as long as you behave.” He said, almost comforting. Monty was looking at me but then turned back to look at the TV when he saw my tears. I start full on sobbing when the realization hit me on my face. I wasn't safe here and I was walking on thin ice all the time.

“You're not allowed to leave here. If you even try to go, we will find you and kill you.” Hoyt said and I looked at him with horrified expression. Is he serious? “W-where i-i-is my f-friend?” I ask him, fear covering my voice. He laughed little because of my voice but then stood up. “Your friend didn't make it. He was too weak.” He said coldly. I stared at him in shock, cold shiver running down my spine. Tim was dead? I didn't like him that much but he didn't deserve to die.

Romeo senses that something was wrong and he started to whine. He jumped next me and laid across my lap. He always did that when I was sad. I started to cry on his furless back and he was still whining. Miss Pop came to lay next to me. Comforting me on her own little way and started to sleep next to me. I heard heavy footsteps coming to the room and behind me. Suddenly I felt rough hand on my head, patting my head gently. I lifted my head and looked who it was.

Thomas was standing there, patting my head with his comforting touch. I started to cry harder and put my head back on Romeo's back. “You are such a drama queen. Stop cryin'. Tommy this is the reason we don't keep city people.” Hoyt says angrily yelling at Thomas. I hear Thomas growling loudly at Hoyt, making the older man take a step back. “What are you sayin' boy? These city fillies always are cryin' about everythin'!” Hoyt yells loudly, making me sob even loudly. Thomas walked around the couch, coming between us. He sat next to me, making me feel little safer. Thomas growled again, this time louder as a warning to Hoyt.

Hoyt huffed but didn't do anything. Maybe he was little scared of Thomas? Suddenly Luda May appears in the doorway with an annoyed look on her face. “Hoyt! Don't scare her!” Luda May yells at Hoyt, sending him a nasty glare. “You make her stop whinin'! Come on Tommy, we have work to do!” Hoyt yells and leaves with a huff. Thomas hesitates little but then follows Hoyt. Luda May sits next to me and gives me a little side hug.

After little while, I finally calmed down. Luda May smiled at me, petting my head gently. “I will get your bag so you can change clothes. I will wash those for you.” She said sweetly and I nodded, giving her little smile. “Thank you, Luda.” She left the room and Monty was watching me again, sending me a sad look. “Hey girl. It will get better. Trust me.” He said quietly. I gave him a smile and nodded. “Thanks, Monty.” He turned to look at the TV again. I shift my gaze to the TV too. It was some old comedy show.

“I have never seen these shows before. Are they good?” I try to make a conversation with him. He nods little and pats his dog's head. “ I can't do much anymore. I usually watch TV all day.” He says, little sad. I nod feeling bad for him. Then a great idea comes to my mind. “Would you like to go for a walk when my leg gets better?” He looked at me little surprised. “Well, it has been a long time since I was outside other than on the porch. Why not, but you have to promise that girl!” He says happily and I nod eagerly.

Luda May comes to the room, holding my bags. “That's my brother Monty. From here on you can call him Uncle Monty and you can call me momma.” She sets the bags in front of me. It was little weird to call them with those names but I nodded regardless. I open my bags and start digging through them. A couple of my things were missing, put they were only perfume bottles so I didn't mind that much about them. Luda May brings me four beautiful sun dresses that were probably once hers.

Luda May helps me get the clothes in my new room and helped me to get in the shower to clean myself. She wasn't very happy to about my tattoo and told me to cover it when I was with the family. Thankfully it's easy to cover so it doesn't bother her that much and I wasn't going to show it to everyone anyway. She also made me wear one summer dress that was blue. It was cute and I really like it. Luda May seemed to be pleased when she saw me in the dress.

When I went back downstairs only to see that Romeo was with Monty. They were watching TV together. I was feeling still sad about Tim and this whole situation but maybe hanging out with Monty would comfort me little. Or at least makes me think something else. I sat down on the couch and looked at the TV with him. “Romeo seems to really like you Uncle Monty. It's good that he has a new friend.” I say to him, trying to sound happy. Monty patted Romeo's head, giving him a little smile. “Your dog is nice. How old is he?” Monty asked, looking at Romeo's collar.

“He's only three. It's good that you cut his fur. He always gets so hot during summers that I'm afraid he'll have a heart attack.” Romeo comes to me, wagging his tail. He gives me kisses and I giggle little and petting his head. Suddenly he stops and looks over to the doorway. I look there too and see Thomas standing there. He was looking at me from the shadows of the hallway. “Hello Thomas. How are you?” He winces and then he hurries down the hall. I hear a heavy door open and close with a bang.

I was confused. Did I say something wrong? I look at Monty, who looks at the doorway. He sighs heavily and waves his hands. “It's not you. He is just so shy.” He says quickly, reassuring me that it wasn't my fault. I already knew that but earlier he was comfortable with me. What was different now? “He seems to be so sweet.” Uncle Monty smiles and nods. “He is. He needs to get used to you. Then I bet he will never leave you alone!” He says laughing little. I nod and look at the hallway. I just hope that he gets more comfortable around me soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas' POV

I was furious at Uncle Charlie because he made (Y/n) sad. I wanted to stay with her but Uncle Charlie wanted me to follow him. We had to move (Y/n)'s car away from the house. After putting the hook in her car so Uncle Charlie could tow it where we take all the other cars, I turned back so I could go back in the house. “Tommy, come here. We take this car there together. I want to talk to you.” He said, making me stop in my tracks. With a huff I walk over to the passenger side and get in. I really didn't want to go but he wanted to talk to me.

Uncle Charlie sat down and started to drive away from the house. There was silence which made me nervous because if Uncle Charlie was silent, he wasn't happy. “Look here boy.” He said quickly, making me shiver from his angry voice. I looked at him sheepishly thinking all the things I did that would make him angry. “If you really want to keep that woman, you need to put her on her place. Don't let that girl step on your toes. Man has to take the lead.” He snarled quickly while he squeezes the steering wheel.

I was little confused. Was it really that way? But more I think about it, Uncle Charlie is the head of the family even when momma is the oldest in the family, so maybe he was right. I nod little in agreement. But how do I lead? I have never been in this kind of situation before. Uncle Charlie knows more about these kinds of things than me. Uncle Charlie smiled widely and started to laugh little. His mood swings made me always two times nervous than before and I felt cold shiver run down my spine.

“Believe me boy! I know these things!” He patted my shoulder roughly. I looked out of the window to look at the sighs. Uncle Charlie hummed to himself but then stopped humming. “Tommy, be careful with that girl.” He said to me, sounding serious. I nod again, making him hum again. We finally arrive to the field where we leave the cars. We get out the car and leave (Y/n)'s car here. I looked at the wrecked car, thankful that the crash didn't kill her. Uncle Charlie looked at the car while he shakes his head. “That's a shame. It was a nice car.” He said while he started to walk back to the car.

I look at the car for a while but then go back. Uncle Charlie hummed again to himself as he waited for me and started to drive fast back to the house. “How about we share her?” Uncle Charlie asked suddenly and I turned my head to look at him. Share? I didn't want to share (Y/n) with him! I growled at him lowly and Uncle Charlie looked at me angrily. “Fine I get it! You don't have to act like a damn animal!” He huffed. When we got back home, I quickly get up the car and march in the house.

When I get inside I hear (Y/n) talking with someone. I look in the living room to see (Y/n) talking with Uncle Monty. She looked to be little happier than before and I was glad that she had a smile on her face. She looked so pretty now. Suddenly (Y/n) turned to look at me. “Hello Thomas. How are you?” She asked but I hurry in the basement. I have to find a perfect gift to her. I run down the stairs, making my way towards all the suitcases of previous victims. There must be something that she would like. I look through them and find some jewelry that she might like other than that golden bracelet. I should try and ask the man again. He might be nicer this time.

I walk over to the man, only to see that he's only laying there. I look over and see that he's not breathing anymore. I put my hand on his neck but he's cold as ice. I huff and but the jewelry on the other counter. I have to cut the meat so it doesn't go bad. I rev up the chainsaw and start cutting through his cold, lifeless flesh. After cutting all the pieces I pack them in paper and put them in the freezer. I slam the freezer shut and look at the golden bracelet which was still laying on the workbench. 

I take it and look over it. Should I give it to (Y/n)? Sure, it was beautiful but what if it wasn't beautiful enough for her? I put it in my pocket and head back up. It was around supper time so I should go and help momma. When I'm about to enter the kitchen, I hear momma and (Y/n) talking to each other. I hide with the shadows in the hallway and hope they didn't hear me coming over. This was the perfect moment to learn more about (Y/n) so I would know what she liked.

(Y/n)'s POV

After Thomas left to the basement, I decided to continue speaking with Uncle Monty. He seems to be a nice even if he seems to be a grumpy old man. After getting to know him little more, I gave a little manicure to Romeo and Miss Pop so if they clawed at someone, it wouldn't hurt as much. And I didn't want to give a reason for Hoyt to be angry at them. When I was finishing Miss Pop's nails, Luda May came looking for me.

“There you are darlin'! Would you like to help me with supper? Thomas is workin' right now and I really need help.” She asked, giving me a little smile. I nod happily at her and put the bunny down. “Sure thing!” I get up and follow her to kitchen. It was dirty, but I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't want to say anything about it. I really didn't want to hurt Luda May's feelings. She was too sweet. I quickly washed my hand and started to make the soup while she was preparing the meat. This family sure loved their meat!

“Tell me about your career darlin'. How did you get on the TV?” Luda May asked curiously and I smile a little. “Well, I always liked to act and pretend that I was someone else. It sounded fun to do something I normally wouldn't do.” I answer her while I put some seasoning to the soup. “And when I was younger, my mother made me act in some plays where she wanted me to be.” Luda May hums as she adds the meats in the soup. The meat looked weird, but maybe it was veal or lamb.

“What about your parents? What do they do?” Luda May continued, making me little stunned about her question. “Well… I really don't know about my mother because she left me and my dad when I was about twelve. She found another man. My dad died a couple of years ago from pneumonia.” I said, while thinking about it again. Luda may put her arm on my shoulder as to comfort. “I'm sorry to hear that darlin'. You don't have to worry about that anymore.” She said while giving me a sweet smile.

I give her a little smile. This wasn't the way I thought I would get a new family. Luda May sets the table while she looked at all the places. Maybe she was thinking where everyone were going to sit down. “What about all those boys where you lived? Did you want to start a family with someone?” I laugh a little at her question. “No, goodness no. Well some of them tried to get on my good side but I never wanted to start a family with a city boy. My little secret has always been that I always wanted to live on a farm and marry a hardworking man.”

She seemed to be happy about my answer and she started to hum a lullaby. I started hum with her and we have this little moment together which was ruined when Hoyt stomps in the kitchen. I turn away from him and stay silent. He looks at the soup and hums, while he turns back to me. “What's wrong missy? You don't want to look at your uncle?” He asks mockingly and I feel tears forming in my eyes. I keep my eyes on the kitchen table. He only laughs but that is cut short when heavy footsteps enter the kitchen.

I turn around to see very angry looking Thomas. He growled at him which made Hoyt back off with a huff and he leaves the kitchen with a frown on his face. I look at Thomas who is looking Hoyt leave. He turns to look at me and he tilts his head. I giggle little at his cute moment and give him a big smile. “Thank you Thomas.” He nods while he turns away from me and faces Luda May. She seemed to be pleased as well.

I turn back to look at the soup. It smells amazing and I feel my mouth water. I start to back away from the stove but I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I yelp and all the attention is back on me. “Darlin', are you alright?” Luda May asked little worriedly and I nod quickly. “Yeah I am. There was just some pain in my leg.” I say to her and shake my leg around. “Darlin' you need to sit down. Go back to the living room.” She says and shoos me away. I start to walk back to there until Thomas stops me.

He takes my right hand into his left and lets me lean little into him, so I don't put much weight on my injured leg. “Oh Thomas! You are too sweet!” I say to him and I accept his help. He seems to be pleased and he takes me back to the living room. After I sit down, he kneels down and lifts my right leg to look at the stitches and the ankle. His touch is light as if he was little afraid to hurt me. He carefully lets go of my leg. He looks like he was thinking about something. I was going to ask what he was thinking but then I hear two familiar footsteps approaching fast.

I look at the entrance and see Romeo and Miss Pop running towards me. Thomas turned to look at them and Romeo runs to kneeling Thomas and starts to lick his masked face. I laugh and take Miss Pop in my arms. Thomas pats Romeo's head and the dog seems to be super happy about the attention he gets from him. “I'm sorry about his behavior but he really likes you.” I say to Thomas but he doesn't seem to be angry. Thomas only shakes his head, so I think he doesn't mind.

I put Miss Pop on my lap and Thomas points at her. “Oh her name is Miss Pop. She's little lazy so she usually doesn't like to play at all.” He looks at Miss Pop and then lifts his hand to pet her soft fur. He seemed to really like animals. “Do you have any pets other than Uncle Monty's dog?” Suddenly Thomas nods eagerly and he gets up, making Romeo back off from him. He takes Miss Pop out of my hands and puts her next to me. I was little confused but that was cut short when he lifts me up bridal style.

“Thomas, what are you doing?” He doesn't say anything and makes his way out of the house and towards an old barn behind the house, leaving my animals inside the house. It was dark already but he had no trouble walking around. He opens the door and takes me inside the barn. There was some noise on the back of the barn and I was little curious. Thomas walks there and puts me down next to pen where the noise was coming from. I look inside and see three pigs eating happily their food.

“Oh my! They are so cute!” I look at them with a smile on my face. Sure I had seen pigs on my show but other than in front of the cameras I never got a chance to spend some time with them. Thomas puts his hand inside of the pen and the pigs instantly come to him. They sniffed his hand and I put my hand in there too. One of the pigs turned to look at me and sniffed at my hand. Its snout was so soft and little moist but it felt nice.

“It feels nice. I always wanted to have a pig but I couldn't have one in my apartment.” I lift my hand away and turn to look at Thomas. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Suddenly he put his hand in his pocket and he took out a beautiful golden bracelet. He offered it to me and I look at him dumbfounded. “Is that for me?” He nods eagerly and I shake my head. “No Thomas, you don't have to give it to me.” He shakes his head and takes my right hand. He puts the bracelet on my wrist.

“Thank you Thomas. It's really beautiful but I don't have anything to give you.” He shakes his head and lets go of my wrist. I look at the bracelet and admire its beauty. I lift my head to look at Thomas and give him a big smile. “You are too sweet.” He looks back at the pigs and he seemed to be relieved. He has a golden heart and I really like that about him. He was different from all the men I have met and that made him much better.

“Tommy! (Y/n)! It's time for supper!” I hear Luda May yell and Thomas turns to look at the house. I smile at him and take his arm. “Lets go eat.” He nods and lifts me back up. “But really. Thank you Thomas.” He nods again and starts to walk back towards the house. I lean to his cheek and give it a quick kiss. His breath hitches as I lean to his chest. I ignore the funny smell coming from the mask. He walked up the stairs of the porch and puts me down, looking back at the barn. “Thanks. You are a lifesaver!” I say with a smile and he nods shyly. We walk back inside the house and to the dining room where everyone else was already sitting by the table. There were two empty spots on the left side of the table. Luda May and Uncle Monty were sitting on the other side and Hoyt at the end of the table.

I sit further away from Hoyt and Thomas takes the other seat. I see Romeo coming over the table and get up. “Romeo, out. It's not your time to eat yet.” He stops at the doorway and whines little. I feel all eyes on me from the rest of the family but I don't mind. Romeo backs away and lays down the floor. I sit back down and see all of the family looking at me. “Sorry. He's not allowed to be in the dining room when people are eating because he has a habit to steal food if he can reach it.” I say little sheepishly.

“It's okay darlin'. He can have some meat after supper.” Luda May says and Hoyt only huffs. Hoyt says the grace and we all start to eat. The meat was amazing once again. Hoyt seemed to be pleased as I was eating which made me little uneasy. “So what do you think about the meat missy?” He asks, breaking the silence in the room. “I think it's really good.” I answer quickly and look back at my plate. Hoyt only huffs and puts one of the meat pieces from his plate in his mouth. Suddenly everyone were tense as if waiting for something to happen. “Be glad you are the one eating the supper and not a part of it like your friend here.”

I feel my heart stop at his words. I feel cold shiver on my back as I lift my gaze to look at if he was joking. “Charlie!” Luda May yells angrily at him as Thomas and Uncle Monty were looking at me. “What momma?! She says that she likes the meat. Her dog likes it too. It almost ribbed one piece out of my hands when it tasted it!” My hands were shaking when I remember one thing. When they were stitching my wound he said something about me being a dinner but I thought I heard it wrong at the time because of all the adrenaline.

Suddenly I feel sick. I ate human meat. I get up from my seat, making Hoyt and Thomas get up too. “What's wrong missy? You don't like the supper momma made?” Hoyt asked with amusement in his voice. I put hand on my mouth and look at Romeo. He senses that something is wrong and he comes over to me. I put my other hand on his back to take some support. Luda May looks at me worriedly and I send her a questioning look. She gives me a little nod and looks at her lap in shame.

“Missy sit back down. You won't be in trouble as long as you don't upset Tommy. If he gets upset, nothin' good will happen to you.” Hoyt says as he approaches me from the other side of the table. I take a step back from him and look at Thomas' mask. The realization hits me like a truck when I look closer at the mask. It wasn't just a mask. It was a face... I back away from him, almost tripping over Romeo, who was confused about the situation. Thomas whines little at me with sadness in his eyes and Hoyt is almost next to me.

I look down the hall and towards the front door. Miss Pop was laying down the hall, relaxing. I feel the terror swallow my whole body when I feel adrenaline run through my veins. “Don't do it missy or you will be punished.” Hoyt says as he was pointing at me. I look at him and make my choice. I start running down the hall and pick up Miss Pop when I run past her. Romeo starts running behind me and I hear loud footsteps behind me start to chase me. “Get her Tommy!” I hear Hoyt scream behind me when I throw open the front door and sprint towards the field.

Miss Pop was panicking in my arms and Romeo was running in front of me. I look behind to see that Thomas was catching on. I feel the adrenaline to fade and I start to panic. He is going to kill me if he catches me! Suddenly I heard a loud snap and a yelp in front of me. I look at Romeo who was laying in the grass, a beartrap trapping his right front paw. I feel my heart sink in my chest. “No!” I run to him and get down next to him. Romeo was whining as I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I look at the old rusty trap on his leg as I hear Thomas stop behind me.

I put Miss Pop down, who lays low in fear and I try to open the trap but Romeo started to cry loudly from the pain and almost bites me. “ I know it h-hurts boy! I'm so sorry!” I let go of the trap and look at Thomas, who was standing behind me looking at Romeo. I see Hoyt run over behind him with a smirk on his face. “What did I tell you missy! Look at that.” Hoyt walks over and looks at the trap. I pet Romeo's head as drool was dripped from his mouth as he was breathing heavily. “Well guess we have to put it down. Tommy, go get the chai-“ I quickly turn to them, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“P-please Thomas! S-save him! I w-will do a-anything!” Thomas looks at my pleading. Hoyt looks at him with smirk and Thomas takes a step forward. He opens the trap without trouble as Romeo loudly yelps and bites his arm. Thomas ignores the bite and lifts Romeo in his arms. He starts to walk back towards the house and I sigh in relief. I take Miss Pop in my arms again and start to get up until Hoyt takes a hold of my neck. “No darlin'. You are comin' with me. We have to prepare you.” Hoyt says smirking at me, making shiver run down my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wanted to say that I am so glad that you are still interested to read this story. It brings me some much joy to know that you like this story enough to still keep reading it! It is my first time writing something that isn't written in my own language. So if there's any grammar error, I apologize about them and try to fix them if I notice them. Thank you so so much and I try to continue this story as soon as I can. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas' POV

I take Romeo to the basement as quickly as I can. The poor dog was howling at the pain in his leg. I put him down on the workbench which had dried blood from the man, who was butchered earlier. I walk over to get the needle and thread from the other table to close the wound. I turn back to him and he was laying there panting hard. I start looking at the injured leg, turning it to take a closer look but Romeo yelps and bites my right arm.

I take a hold on his head and push him down. I put the shackle around his neck and nail it down on the bench. He tries to move but the shackle keeps his head in one place. Blood was running down my arm from the bite but I didn't think about it right now. I had to get Romeo all fixed up so (Y/n) would be little happier. I look at the paw but it doesn't feel to be broken. I pour some saltwater on the wound and he howls from pain again. I start stitching his wound but he only cries the pain when the needle pierces his skin.

After of a couple of minutes, I finish and look at the work. I tie some fabric around his leg so he wouldn't lick his wound. I take the shackle off around his neck and he stands up but he doesn't put weight on the injured paw. He turns to me and licks my mask as a thank you. I pet his head and lift him back up in my arms. I take him to the living room, where he can rest a little. Uncle Monty was watching TV there, so I feel comfortable enough to leave him there. I put him on the couch so he's comfortable. It's only then I notice (Y/n) screaming in upstairs.

(Y/n)'s POV  
Hoyt rips me back inside by my hair. He was holding Miss Pop by her neck and he throws her in the living room when we came inside. I try to get away from his grasp but I couldn't get a balance because of my right leg. After throwing the bunny away and takes rope which was laying on top of a table. “Alrighty missy. Let's get you upstairs!” He says while laughing and pushes me to get upstairs. I let out a scream and I can see that Luda May was watching from the kitchen with sadness filling her eyes.

Hoyt throws me in my room and closes the door behind him with a slam. I look at him from the floor, tears running down my cheeks. Hoyt looks at me with an amused smile on his face. “Listen here darlin'. You have two choices. Either you undress on your own or I'm goin' to tear them off of you.” He says, while he crosses his arms on his chest. “No! Please!” I try to plead for him, while my whole-body shakes from fear. “Two choices.” He says sharply.

I start to cry louder as I hug myself. Hoyt looks at me judgmentally, waiting for my next move. I start opening the buttons from the front of the dress. He seems to be pleased from my decision. I lift the dress off of my body, leaving me only on my underwear. Hoyt looks me over and nods quickly. “Tommy is a lucky bastard! Get on the bed.” He says pointing at the bed. I get up from the floor, almost falling back because of my shaky legs.

I sit on the bed, my arms crossed across my chest to cover my breasts. He walks over to me painfully slow and he pushes me on my back on the bed. I cry out again, screaming for help from anyone. Hoyt ties my hand on the bedpost with the rope and steps back to look at me. I feel shivers run down my spine when his eyes traveled across my body. I turn my face away from him, fearing the worst. “Don't worry missy. I test you so I know what to tell Tommy.” Hoyt says while laughing little.

I start crying louder at his words. I really thought that I was somewhat safe here only to discover that they are cannibals. But the realization of me eating human came to me, making my stomach turn. Maybe this was punishment because of that? God wants me to suffer because I ate another human. “Now let's take you for a ride.” Hoyt says while reaching for his belt and my heart starts beating faster than before.

“No! Please! Stop!” I cry out and pull against the ropes, trying to loosen them up around my wrists so I could escape. I hear heavy footsteps coming closer to the room and Hoyt turns to look at the door. Thomas opens the door of room, looking at his uncle who was sweating bullets. “T-Tommy! It's good that you are here! Tonight you are goin' to become a man!” His eyes lands on me and they widen. He looks at Hoyt confused, making the older man point at me. “I'm goin' to teach you how this works.” Hoyt says while he makes his way back to me.

I scream again and tug on the ropes more desperately. Thomas seems to be alarmed at my behavior as he looks at Hoyt again. “Come here boy! You wanted me to teach you about these things, didn't you?!” Hoyt yells at Thomas, who slowly nods. “Good! If you know how this works the sooner you are going to be a daddy!” Hoyt pats my tight little too hard, making me wince. Tommy looks at me and makes his way to me little shyly. “Thomas, please!” I cry to him, trying to make him stop this.

He looks at me, tilting his head to look at my expression. “Don't worry about that Tommy. Some women want to tease and play hard to get! You need to show them that you are the man!” Hoyt says and takes tape from the cupboard, ripping a piece from it and puts it on my mouth. I tried to scream but the tape muffles my voice. Hoyt takes a knife and cuts off my bra, exposing my breast to both of them. I try to turn away but Hoyt turns me on my back. “God damn. This one has good tits too!” Hoyt yells, smiling like madman.

Thomas looks at my breast and Hoyt motions him to come closer. Thomas walks over slowly and takes a look little closer. “I know you have seen tits already but they were for meat. These are for feedin' babies.” Hoyt says as he pats my left breast. Thomas huffs at him angrily and Hoyt pulls away. Thomas reaches his right arm towards me and I can see that he was bitten on that arm. I'm even more afraid because I don't know what happened to my pets.

Thomas touches my other breast with a shaky hand, almost as if he's scared of me. How could he be scared of me when he had all the power right now? Hoyt takes a hold on my panties and cuts them off making me squirm away from his hold. My tears run down my cheeks faster. I felt betrayed by Thomas. This man, who was sweet as a pie only a couple of hours ago, was now a scary cannibal and I was now at his mercy.

Hoyt takes a hold of my left leg and he lifts it to my side. “And that is a pussy Tommy. That's where the babies come from.” Hoyt says and lets go of my leg. Thomas takes my other leg and looks at my womanhood with curiosity in his eyes. Hoyt laughs at him and pats his shoulder. “You put your cock in there and let out the seed. And in no time you will have a baby.” Hoyt says and Thomas nods slowly, thinking over his uncle's words.

I pull my other leg from his hand and cross them over one another. Thomas looks at me little confused but Hoyt only waves his hands around. “There you see it again! She is teasin' you like some little filly! Tommy, you need to show her who is in charge in here!” Hoyt fuels him on but Thomas starts to look at my lower stomach. He lifts his hand on my tattoo and looks at it for a minute. Hoyt huffs and puffs at him. “Tommy you have seen tattoos before. Now let’s give you the final lesson on this. Get on the bed.” Hoyt say angrily which send me into a panic.

I start to kick at them and try to pull myself away without any results. Thomas looks at Hoyt little uncomfortable at the situation. Hoyt points at the bed angrily and Thomas gets on the bed, making Hoyt smirk at me slyly. This was going to be my punishment. He was going to use Thomas to hurt me when Thomas doesn't know what he was doing was wrong. “Now Tommy, get between those legs and have a go with her. Remember, when they cry they like it.” Hoyt says as he makes his way towards the door.

Thomas looks after him as my eyes are clued on his masked face, fear filling my gut. “Tommy, momma really wants a grandbaby.” Hoyt says and I can see that he was manipulating Thomas. And the younger man doesn't even understand what his uncle was doing. “I'll give you some privacy.” Hoyt winks at Thomas with a smile and closes the door behind him as he goes out of the room. The rooms atmosphere was suddenly heavy as we were left together.

Thomas turns to look at me but he seemed to be scared about this situation. He lifts his hands and wipes my tears away from my cheeks. I look at his eyes, pleading him to let me go silently. His hand travels to the tape as he traces my lips with his fingertips. Suddenly Thomas rips the tape from my mouth, making me scream out of pain. I can feel blood form on my bruised lips, coloring them in deep red. Thomas looks at my lips and his fingers trace them again making my blood color his fingertips.

He looks at his fingers and lifts his hand to his mouth, his tongue licking the blood off of them. I look at him, my anxiety rising every second. He leans over and gives me a kiss, his tongue licking away my blood from my lips. I try to turn away my head from him but he holds my jaw, keeping my head in place. I cry out against his lips and he pulls himself away and looks at me scared.

“Thomas, please. This is not right.” I whisper to him, making his head tilt to the side. Thomas moves his hand from my jaws to my cheek and gives it little rub. I look up at him with sad eyes. He whimpers at my words, probably thinking between my words and his uncle's. “Thomas, you don't have to listen to your uncle.” I say to him and he looks back at the door, little nervous. I lift my leg to rub his side as comfort, trying to seem as friendly as possible and he turns back to look at me.

“Thomas, what would momma want?” I ask, trying to appeal to his mother. Thomas stops to think for a minute but then he leans over me and takes a hold of the ropes that bind me to the bed. He opens the ropes and I sit up, rubbing my sore wrists. I slide against the headboard of the bed as his eyes were still clued to me and I give him little smile of relieve. “Thank you Thomas. Can you give me that dress?” I ask as I lift my hands across my chest to get some cover to my breasts. Thomas looks at me but then he shakes his head.

I look at him little scared but he points at my lower stomach. I look at my stomach and look at the tattoo. Was he pointing at that? “Umm... that's my tattoo. It's a swallow.” I say to him as he nods his head, still looking at the tattoo. I reach over to take the dress but he puts his hand around my wrist to stop me. I look at him confused and he pulls me to his lap. My chest is against his as he puts his hand on my back and the other was holding my jaw.

I look into his masked face as he leans again towards me, giving me another kiss. I try to push him away but it's like trying to push rock wall. He starts to kiss down my neck making me let out a moan as he finds my sweet spot. “Thomas! Wait!” I say and he stops to look at me, waiting for my next words. I push him away little to have some space between us, making him little confused. “I think Luda May doesn't want you to have premarital sex. She's a modest woman, right?” I ask of him and Thomas nods slowly.

I pat his chest and try to get up from his lap but he keeps me in place. His eyes were piercing mine as he leaned once more to my face and gave my cheek a little kiss. He then lifted me off and picked up the dress, handing it over to me. I take the dress from him and quickly pull it on me, covering my body again. Thomas was watching like a hawk at my every move as I close the buttons at the front of the dress, feeling little dirty after the two men saw me naked.

I feel tears of embarrassment form in my eyes but Thomas puts his hand on my shoulder and leans in, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I smile little at his sweet act as he gets up from the bed. He motions me to follow him. I get up little scared what would happen next but Thomas doesn't seem to be threatening at all. I walk up to him with shaky legs while looking at his body language, trying to predict his next move. I was right next him when he took a hold on my right arm with an iron grasp.

“T-Thomas?” I ask with shaky voice, looking at his arm but he starts to walk back downstairs almost dragging me behind him. My right leg was sore from the running and I tried not to put too much weight on that leg but I still had to take quick steps beside Thomas so I wouldn't fall down because of his pace. He leads me to the living room and I see that Romeo was laying on the couch with Miss Pop on top of him. “You two are alive!” I say happily as tears of joy form in my eyes when I skip over to them. Romeo lifts his head and starts crying when I reach them. His tail was wagging like crazy and I sit in front of him so I can hold his head on my lap. Miss Pop only looks at me and goes back to sleeping.

While I was petting Romeo's head, I turn to look at Thomas who was still looking at us from the doorway. “Thank you.” I say quietly to him and he nods little. Luda May appears behind him, Hoyt following right behind her. “Tommy, how long did you last? I am little disappointed!” Hoyt says laughing at the silent man and I feel anger burning in me. “He didn't do anything to me because he's not a monster like you!” I yell at the older man who turns to look at me, anger forming on his face.

“What did you say to me?!” Hoyt asks venom dripping from his voice. Thomas looks at me little shocked and Luda May looked to be nervous. “I said that you are a monster!” I yell again, trying to keep my head up high. Hoyt starts to walk angrily towards me but Romeo growls at him, his sharp teeth showing. He senses that something was very wrong. Hoyt stops to look at him and takes a gun from a holder on his belt. “Tell that mutt to back off before I shoot it.” Hoyt says pointing the gun towards Romeo's head.

I wrap my arms around his neck but Romeo doesn't back down. “He doesn't want you to be near me because he knows that you are a bad man.” I snarl at him. Hoyt points the gun towards my head and looks in my eyes. “I have had enough of you, you stupid cow!” Hoyt says but Thomas gets between us, growling at him loudly. I look from behind Thomas' back, seeing how angry Hoyt was. “Tommy, why are you protecting that thing! She doesn't care about you. She laughs at you behind your back because you are like a fucking lapdog to her!”

Thomas stops growling and he turns to look at me, pain in his eyes. “You can't trust outsiders! If she runs away, she will tell everyone what you did Tommy! You would be killed and you wouldn't see momma or us your uncles anymore! Is that what you want?” Hoyt says, making Thomas shake his head sharply. “Good! Now kill that bitch!” Hoyt screams at him and Thomas shakes his head. Luda May steps beside Hoyt, looking angrily at him.

“We talked about this already! We are not killin' her!” She yells at him, making Hoyt turn his attention to her. Luda May steps towards me and I tap Romeo's back so he stops growling. With a lick his lips he stops growling at Luda May as she looked at me. I had to think of a plan to get away safely from them but that time wasn't right now. I hope Luda May and Thomas gets Hoyt to back away. Luda May puts her hands on my cheeks. “You were just little scared, right darlin'?” Luda May asks and an idea comes to my mind.

“Yeah momma, I was just so scared.” I say as tears run down my cheeks and I wrap my arms around her. I know it's cruel to trick them like this but I don't have another choice. I let the fake tears run down my face and this was the first time I was using my acting skills to manipulate someone but I was going to survive. Luda May turns to look at Hoyt and Thomas. “See now! She just got scared.” Luda May assures Hoyt who huffs. “Fine momma. But she is goin' to stay in her room until she learns her lesson. Tommy get her upstairs and tie her down!” Hoyt yells and then stomps away.

Thomas comes to me, making Luda May lets go of me. He lifts me in his arms and I continue to cry. I hear Thomas whimper little because of my tears which made me feel bad. He takes me back to my bedroom and ties my hands together with rope and ties them down on the headboard. He wipes my tears away from my cheeks and leans in to give my cheek a kiss. He gets up and turns to leave but I didn't want to be alone. What if Hoyt was going to do something when everyone else was gone or sleeping?

“Thomas wait!” My words make him stop in his tracks and turn back to look at me. I feel my heart beat faster. “Can you please stay here? I'm too scared to be alone.” I say quietly. He looks back at the door, thinking over my words but then gives in and sits down on the chair next to my bed. His back will be sore if he sleeps like that. “You can sleep on the bed with me if you want to.” I say quietly and his head snaps to look at me. He gets up from the chair and walk over to bed while looking at me. I give him a little nod as a permission to get on the bed.

Thomas gets on the bed and lays next to me. I felt little safer when he was there and I cuddle to his side for some extra warmth. Thomas turns his head to look at me and I give him a little smile. “Thank you Thomas. I really appreciate everything you have done.” I say quietly to him and he wraps his arm around my body, giving me a side hug. I needed to speak with him next morning and try to get him to realize that his uncle is using him to do his dirty work. I just hope that he will understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas' POV

I woke up before the sun even rose up in the horizon, like I usually do. I was used to it already. (Y/n) was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. She feels so warm in my arms. Her skin is so smooth and soft. I was little jealous about it because my skin wasn't like that. Some of it was just rotting away before I could even cut it off. Momma doesn't like when I cut off my skin but sometimes is just bothers me too much. I don't do it as often than before anymore.

I bury my face to her neck and breathe in her scent. It was intoxicating to me. I hug her against my body. She was so small and fragile compared to me so I have to make sure that nothing bad will happen to her ever again. I give a little kiss to her neck and slowly get up from the bed. I lift the blanket on her so she wouldn't be cold for the rest of the night.

I walk downstairs where my uncles and momma were already awake. They were having a conversation together and I started to head over to the basement. I was never included in the conversations because they could make the decisions for me, like that time Uncle Charlie wanted me to start working at the slaughterhouse after I dropped out of school. Or in other words, when Uncle Charlie didn't want to deal with my bullying anymore.

I remember that some of those bullies started to work at the slaughterhouse too and they were teasing me in there too but I didn't care anymore. The pain and anger would be unleashed on the meat. But the owner never wanted to give me credit on my work. When I was about to open the door, I heard footsteps behind me. “There you are boy! Momma wanted you to come in the living room to sit with us.” Uncle Charlie said as he turned back around.

I stopped in my tracks and sighed deeply. I turned around to make my way to the living room. I hope that I wasn't in trouble. Momma was sitting on the couch with Uncle Charlie, so I take a seat in the armchair. Miss Pop was sitting on momma's lap and she looked to be happy when momma stroked her fluffy back. Uncle Monty was sitting opposite of me with his dog in his arms and Romeo was laying in the corner on an old rug. I could see that baby Jedidiah was playing with his floppy ears but he didn't seem to be bothered. 

I tried to avoid that little boy as best as I could. Uncle Charlie said that the boy was so small compared to me that I would kill him if I used too much force so I leave him be. Romeo keeps his head on his injured leg and he seemed to be little sad. Maybe he was in pain? I should ask momma if she could do something to ease his pain. I should check his injury later when this conversation is over.

Uncle Charlie was huffing in his seat as he was looking at the rabbit. “I'm really angry about that little bitch upstairs.” He suddenly says, making the rest of us look at him. I was anxious again. I though we already talked about (Y/n) and came into a conclusion that we would keep her in family. Was he changing his mind right now? What if I did something wrong?

“When you play with fire, you will get burned.” Momma said as she turned to look at Uncle Charlie. Momma was right. Uncle Charlie teased (Y/n) and she reacted because of that. He does that all the time with our other victims. He gets up with a huff and walk in front of us to face us all. “That bitch called me a monster momma!” Uncle Charlie raises his voice and momma sends him a glare. “You are so dumb. She reacted when you teased her!” Momma snarls at him.

I look at Uncle Monty, who was thinking of something. “I say we kill her! There is nothin' we can get from her!” Uncle Charlie says and I growl at his words. I was not going to kill her! “Oh shut up boy!” He says to me, venom dripping from his voice and send me an angry glare. “Don't yell at him!” Momma says and I cross my arms across my chest and huff at him. Uncle Charlie shifts his eyes back to momma. “We vote.” He says suddenly, making me look at him little confused.

“There is four of us so in a tie, my voice doubles.” He says and I turn to look at momma, pleading silently from her. “Fine! But if we win and she can stay, we are never ever goin' to have this conversation again.” Momma said and Uncle Charlie nods. “Fine!” He says and he puts his thumps under his belt. “Now, those who vote we keep the girl, raise your hand.” Momma and I raised our hands immediately.

Uncle Charlie smiles at us little amused but his smile turns into a frown when Uncle Monty raised his hand up. We turn to look at him, little surprised. “I think we should keep that girl.” He says quietly as he puts his hand back down. Momma smiles at me and I feel relieved. “Fine! We keep her! But she needs to apologize!” Uncle Charlie snaps at us and I relax in my seat. Uncle Charlie turns to look at me again. “Why didn't you have that girl last night?” He asked from me.

I shift in my seat, feeling little uncomfortable. How was I going to tell him what (Y/n) said to me? I think for a moment but then I get an idea. I lift my left hand and point at my ring finger. Momma turns to look at Uncle Charlie angrily. “Thomas and (Y/n) are goin' to get married before they make any babies!” Momma says angrily at my uncle and I silently thank her. Uncle Charlie shakes his head. “How are we goin' to do that momma! There is no priest here anymore!” Uncle Charlie snaps at her.

Momma thinks for a moment before she has solution. “We can wed them ourselves! We have a bible!” She says little happily, which makes me nervous. I thought that no one would ever want to marry me but maybe (Y/n) would do it? “Monty could have the honor to do it. Right Monty?” She asks from my other uncle, making Uncle Charlie look at the other male little angrily. “Yeah, I could do that.” Uncle Monty says. Uncle Charlie shakes his head and turns to look back at momma. “What about the ring momma?” He asks and momma takes the ring from her finger and gives it to me.

“Give her that ring Tommy. I'm sure she will like it.” Momma says with a smile on her face. I give her a little nod and look at the ring. “Well then, let's get them married tonight!” Uncle Charlie says happily. I was relieved that he was little happier than moments before. When Uncle Charlie was unhappy, everyone were unhappy. “Did those rings from that man fit your fingers Tommy?” He asks and I nod, lifting my right hand to show him those rings.

“Good! You can swap one of them to your left hand to keep it as wedding ring!” Uncle Charlie says as he starts to head to the kitchen. “Come here Tommy! Let's have a talk.” He says and I get up from my seat. I hurry after him to hear what he had to say. He opens the fridge and pulls out two beers. “Here boy.” He gave me the other one and I take it. I really don't drink because I didn't have time for that. I was too busy butchering while my uncles got drunk.

He opens the bottles and sips down his drink. I take a little sip from the bottle. Alcohol was something I wasn't used to so it tasted little bad. “Listen boy. You let her go too easy last night.” Uncle Charlie started and I shifted my gaze to my shoes. Was he disappointed? “That girl was the man last night. You were the fuckin' lady!” He says and I send him an angry glare. “But tonight you can fix it!” He says and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I look at his hand on my shoulder as he pats it. “Thomas, if you let her lead you like you were a fuckin' dog, that mutt who is layin' on that dirty fuckin' rug is higher in her eyes than you. You're lower than a fuckin' animal to her!” He says to me and I feel anger start boiling in me. My breaths come out little too loudly and Uncle Charlie smiles at me. “That's right Tommy. You need to show her which of you is the man. You are the man.” He says giving me a one more pat and then turns around.

“Now, let's get to work. I start my patrol and find some more meat to butcher. Momma and that girl need to do some good foods for tonight. You, my boy, need to enjoy your freedom while you still have it.” He says as he drinks the rest of his drink and puts the empty bottle on kitchen table. “See you later Tommy.” He says as he leaves through the front door, leaving me to stare after him with different thoughts floating through my head.

I was the man and in Uncle Charlie's words I had to show her that. I remember that when I worked at the slaughterhouse the men in there always bragged how their wives listened to them. So Uncle Charlie must be right. But I didn't want to hurt (Y/n) in any way. She didn't deserve that. But in another hand, I didn't deserve her. I look out of the window and see that the sun was already rising. I put the open bottle down on the kitchen table, the liquid still remaining inside of it.

I walk back over to living room where Uncle Monty and momma were still sitting. I walk over to Romeo and take a look at his paw. Baby Jedidiah was looking at me little confused and I pushed him out of the way as gently as I can. Romeo was looking at my hands as I take the cloth off of his leg. The stitches were looking good and they weren't bleeding anymore. I turn his paw to see how it moves and he lets out a little whimper but doesn't cry anymore.

I pet his head gently and wrap the cloth back around his leg. I have to take a look at (Y/n)'s stitches when she wakes up. I'm sure they were healing but her leg is the one I'm most concerned. She ran yesterday and I hope that the leg wouldn't be too painful today. I was so scared when she started to run away. I thought that Uncle Charlie would shoot her before I caught her. She could have stepped on a trap herself if she wasn't careful. But it she ran because she was scared so maybe today she wouldn't be so scared anymore.

“Tommy, I think he needs to go outside. Could you take both of the dogs?” Momma asks and I nod. Uncle Monty puts his dog down and I pat my thigh so Romeo would follow me. He gets up and starts to follow me with a limp. I was thinking that I would have to help him outside but then again, he needs to get used to it. Momma had the bunny in her arms still so maybe it doesn't have to go outside with the dogs.

Uncle Monty's dog was running around the yard, finding a place to do its business and Romeo was following him slowly. I turn to look at the barn where the pigs were. I should give them their morning food. Usually they eat the parts from our victims we didn't use for food and we sometimes give them other foods too. I make my way over there to give them their breakfast so they wouldn't go hungry.

I get inside and take the buckets full of intestines from the man I butchered not too long ago. There were also eyes, brains and other things like lungs but the pigs really like them. I empty the buckets inside of their pen and they attack the food, all of them trying to eat at once. I pat their backs and but the buckets down next to the pen. I look at them as they eat happily, no worries in their minds while there were so many things running through my mind.

I was supposed to get married tonight to (Y/n) but what if she doesn't want to marry me? She has never seen my real face and if she would, I bet she will see me as the monster I really am. Like all the rest and I don't know what I would do if she would call me a monster. I really loved everything about her since I met her and before that too. She was perfect in every way and I was the opposite of that. Momma said that she was a good match for me but the more I think about it the more I think that for once she is wrong.

I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head quickly. Last night Uncle Charlie showed me different places of her body and what they were for but she didn't seem to be happy about it. She looked to be scared which confused me because Uncle Charlie said that she liked it but her eyes told me another thing. But then again, she wanted me to stay by her side for the night. Was it because she was scared or did she really want me to stay with her?

I push the thoughts out of my head. I can ask her later about that, if she even wanted to answer me. I walk out of the barn to see that the dogs were now laying on the porch together. They were enjoying the morning sun. I walk over to them and open the door but only Uncle Monty's dog gets inside. Romeo was still laying there, looking at the yard. I pat my thigh but he only lifted his one year but didn't get up. Maybe he wanted to be alone for a while?

I walk over to him and pat his back while he lays there. He seemed to be little sad but maybe he was worried about (Y/n)? When she wakes up, he will be over the moon again. I move my hand to touch his cheek and he only whimpers a little. I know the feeling of wanting to be alone so I leave him be. I get up quickly and walk back inside. Momma and Uncle Monty were still in the living room watching TV, while baby Jedidiah played with Miss Pop on the floor.

“I should go and see if (Y/n) is awake. Do you want to come too Tommy?” I think for a moment but then I shake my head. I was too nervous to see her right now. “It's okay Tommy. You will see her later.” She says happily as she gets up from the couch and walks past me, giving my arm a gentle pat. She walks up stairs and I turn to look at Uncle Monty. “You are a lucky boy Tommy. That girl is good to you.” He says as he continues to watch TV. I give him a little nod and head over to the basement.

Making my way down the stairs, I start to think again about my situation. I walk over to my workbench to look at the new mask I got from (Y/n)'s friend. Should I even wear it? What if she didn't like it or is scared of it? I take my old mask off of my face and look at myself again. My skin was rotting away around my nose. I take a closer look at it. Maybe I could cut it off before it gets any worse? I look at the skinning knife laying on the table. The shiny blade almost invites me to take it and cut the rotting part away.

I take the knife in my hand and study it for a moment. Momma wouldn't like if she knew that I had cut my skin again. But I think (Y/n) wouldn't like to see my rotten skin. I look in the mirror to look at my face one more time. My nose was the only thing that bothered me the most right now but I decide against it. I put the knife down and put my old mask back on. It was my first ever mask I had made from a human face. It was also the first mask that cover my whole face.

I look at my old muzzle that served me all the years I worked at the slaughterhouse but it only fueled the teasing in there because it made me look more like an animal than a man. It was hanging near my workbench because I didn't want to throw it away. It held some emotional value to me so I couldn't just throw it away. But the full-face mask was hiding my whole face and Uncle Charlie said that he likes my new face so maybe (Y/n) likes my mask better than my face? I'm just going to hide my real face from her as long as I can so I wouldn't scare her away.

(Y/n)'s POV

Texas morning sun kisses my face warmly through the window, forcing me to hide my face from it. The blinds were left open from the last night. I tried to sit up but my hands were still tied to the headboard. Images from last night flash through my head, making a shiver run down my spine. I look around me but I don't see Thomas anywhere. Did he leave when I fell asleep? I try to free my arms but the rope rubs painfully against my skin.

I stop what I was doing when I hear footsteps approaching the door. My eyes snap on the door, fear running through my veins again. They weren't heavy so it couldn't be Thomas which fueled my fear even more. I was scared to death that it was Hoyt. The door opens and reveals Luda May. She seemed to be little anxious but a smile makes its way on her face when she sees me.

“Oh good, you're awake! Today we have so many things to do.” She says as she walks over to me and opens the ropes. I rub my wrist little and look at her, waiting for her to continue. She puts her hands on my cheeks and gives me an assuring smile. “Charlie finally allowed for you to stay and he is not goin' to say anythin' about killin' you anymore so you don't have to worry about that anymore. He was still angry about your outburst last night and was expectin' for your apology.” She says and lets go of my cheeks.

I needed to apologies to Hoyt, after what happened last night? That bastard almost raped me and now HE is waiting for apology. There was no way I'm going to apologies to him. “Now come on darlin'. There so much to do and so little time and for tonight we are goin' to celebrate.” She says as she walks over to the wardrobe and starts looking for something. “Here it is!” She says happily as she pulls out a white sundress. I look at her little confused as she lays the dress on the bed.

“You will look so gorgeous in this dress to my Tommy.” She says, making me even more confused. “Momma, what are you saying?” I ask her as she puts her hands together happily as she gives me a sweet smile. “Tommy told me about your conversation from last night and Charlie figures out a solution.” She said happily. Hoyt's solutions couldn't be anything good to me. “W-what was his solution?” I ask, little too nervous. I was so scared right now, that my heart was ready to leap out of my chest.

“Oh darlin'. You are gettin' married tonight to my boy.” She says, happiness floating from her. I feel my heart stop in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I put my hands to my chest and take deep breaths in and try to calm my beating heart before I had a heart attack. Luda May starts to hum her lullaby as she starts to brush my hair gently. What did I get myself into?! “Now let's get you ready for today.” She says as she helps me get up from the bed and leads me to the bathroom.


	9. Quick A/N

Hi guys!

I started to write a new book called Almost like you (Frank Morrison x Reader). Even though I have already four other books that aren't finished, I really wanted to start working on that book. I try to update all of the books at least once a month at the same time so I could be in track with them.

I have so much free time because of the quarantine, so I try to work on writing new chapters for all of my books as much as I can but the progress can be little slow sometimes because English isn't my first language. I just want to make sure that my thoughts are written clearly on the chapter so I have like three different steps to make sure my writing is correct but there can still be little errors.

I'm so grateful that you take some time from your lives to read my works. These works have been an escape from my life. I also hope that you also enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy working on them. I also love to read your comments and try to answer them as soon as I see them. Writing these books is a new way to express my love for these characters and bond with them in a different way. And that is why, I want to thank you all!


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n)'s POV

I couldn't help but to cry through all day, thinking what is going to happen to me tonight. I was going to marry a man I had only known for a couple of days. I was losing my freedom and I felt like there was a gun to my head. Luda May thought my tears were from happiness but they were everything else but that. I was cleaning the living room when I head footsteps behind me. I turn to look who it was, only to see that Hoyt was looking at me with a smile on his face.

“I guess you are really my kin after tonight.” He says, making me feel more awful. He walks over to me and with a quick movement his hand wrapped around my neck, squeezing it tightly. “Listen here missy. My nephew really likes you and I promised them that I wouldn't kill you but that doesn't mean I couldn't hurt you.” He says, sadistic smile forming in his face. I put my hands on his, trying to get him off of me but he only squeezes harder, cutting off my air.

“Besides, if you hurt Tommy's feelings, he is going to break every single bone you have and I will personally rip every tooth you have in you mouth and slice off your tongue. So don't test us.” He says and let's go of my throat. I cough a couple of time as I rub my neck. “Tonight, you are goin' to do whatever we tell you to or else you are goin' to beg for death yourself.” He says with a laugh and I feel fear taking over again, making me shake uncontrollably. He seemed to be pleased from my reaction as he sits in the armchair.

“What you need to do?” He asks and I shake in front of him. I was terrified of him. “What ever you tell me to do.” I say quietly, looking down at my feet. New tears were forming in my eyes again. “Good.” He said as he took the newspaper from the table next to him. “Brin' me a beer.” He says coldly. I nod and walk over to the kitchen. Luda May was cooking supper and she turned to look at me with a little smile. “I know that you are happy darlin' but if you cry all the time, there won't be any tears of happiness left on your weddin'.” She says and pats my back.

I only start crying louder and open the fridge, taking a beer out of it. Luda May smiles at me and opens the bottle. “You are so kind to your uncle. You are goin' to be his favorite in no time.” She says as she hands me the bottle. I give her a little nod and walk back to the living room. I hand the bottle to Hoyt and he nods. “Thank you so much.” He says and takes a sip from the bottle. Suddenly a woman's scream can be heard from basement, but it's drowned but the revving sound of a chainsaw. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach.

“Sorry about that. I found some fresh meat today and Tommy is just doin' his job.” He says with a wide smile on his face. I need fresh air. “U-uncle Hoyt. C-can I please go outside?” I say quietly and he hums for a moment and then nods. “Don't run off anywhere. Wouldn't like to hunt you down again.” He says and I quickly make my way through the front door. It was so hot outside but I didn't care. I took deep breaths in enjoying the fresh air filling in my lungs. Romeo lifted his head from the porch and got up to walk to me. I sit on the porch and he walks next to me, giving me a lick on my cheek. I cry little more and hug him.

“Oh Romeo. I'm so sorry. I was too selfish.” I say to him, giving his back gentle pats. He whines little and then lays down next to me. I pet his head and look at the road and forest line. This was supposed to be my dream. Live in the middle of nowhere without anything to do with people and fame and just enjoy every moment of my life. But now all those dreams seemed to be somewhere else, never to be accomplished. I was stuck here, with this family and if I didn't listen to them, I would have a fate worse than death.

I wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks. Nobody knows where I am, only that I went to Texas. I wonder, will anyone care that I didn't come back? That Tim didn't come back. What I would tell his family if I found a way to escape? That I ate him with my new family. Family of cannibals. I was one of them, even if I didn't know what meat it was. Romeo ate that meat too. I get up from the porch and head back inside, not realizing how long I sat there.

Hoyt and Monty were both in the living room looking TV and Luda May was still finishing the supper. “There you are darlin'. You have waited long enough. Just get dressed into that white sundress and I will go get Tommy.” Luda May said happily and I only give her a little nod. I walk up the stairs and into my own room. I look at the dress that was laid on my bed, which was waiting for this moment. It was every bride's dream to get married to the man of their dreams but to me, this was a nightmare.

I slowly change to the sundress. It was beautiful, I couldn't deny that, but now I had to get married in it. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and my hair was a mess. But the dress looked so pretty that I had little smile on my face because of that. Did Luda May use this dress when she got married? Was she happy then?

I walk down the stairs where Luda May was waiting for me already. “Darlin', you look so beautiful!” She says, with a wide smile on her face. I give her a little smile and turn to look at the living room. I could see that Hoyt was talking to Thomas, who seemed to be really nervous. His eyes were clued to his hands as he was avoiding eye contact with Hoyt. Hoyt's eyes turned to look at me and a wide smile comes on his face.

“Look at that Tommy.” He says as he pats Thomas' shoulder. Thomas lifts his head and he turns to look at me. I could see that he freezes in his spot and Hoyt pats his shoulder little. “You are lucky bastards Tommy!” Hoyt says with a smile on his face. Luda May puts her hand on my back and gives me a little pat. “Now let's get this over with.” Hoyt says and walks over to me. I feel my body shake from fear again. Hoyt puts his hands on my shoulders and gives them a little rub. “Remember our talk.” He says to me and I nod at his words.

“Let's get this weddin' started. Tommy let's go. We don't have all day!” Hoyt says, sounding very happy and walks out of the front door. Thomas starts to follow his uncle and as he walked past me, he gently touches my shoulder as to assure me that everything is going to be okay. I turn my head to look after him but then Luda May starts to lead me outside with her. Monty was waiting for us with a bible in his arms. Hoyt was standing next to Thomas, who was looking at me with a dreamy look.

I look at him, searching something from those eyes. He seemed to be a man that was in love and I realize that he was a victim like me. He only did what his uncle told him to do. And I felt sorry for him. I couldn't even think all the abuse he went through from all the people he has even come across. That was something I could never understand. I turn to look at Luda May who seemed to be over the moon that her boy was getting married.

I always thought that my father would be at my wedding, to hand me over to the man of my dreams. It seemed to be so long since I last saw his face that I couldn't even remember what he looked like. Hoyt shakes my shoulder suddenly, almost making me jump. “Say yes.” He said sounding angry. I look around of us to see that everyone else were looking at me. I turn to look Thomas' eyes, which seemed to scream sadness.

Hoyt was holding my shoulder in tight hold which made me wince. “Missy, we are waitin' for your response. Do you take Tommy as your husband, yes or no?” He says with venom dripping from his voice. I look at Monty, who was waiting for my answer while my heart was beating faster by the minute. A warm breeze touched my skin, calming my nerves little. I take a deep breath, taking in fresh air and I force the tears stay in my eyes. If I couldn't fulfill my dream, I was going to make someone else's dream come true.

“I do.” I say quietly offering my left hand to Thomas. He looks at my hand little surprised but then he puts a wedding ring on my ring finger. Thomas lifts his head to look at me, his eyes still wide from my response and I send him a little smile. If I was going to stay here with them for the rest of my life, I could change his life and make it up for all the years of abuse he went through. Thomas lifts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a little rub with happiness filling his eyes.

Hoyt lets go of my other shoulder and walks back to stand next to Luda May, who had tears in her eyes. She looked to be so happy right now. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Monty says as he closes the bible in his hands. Suddenly Thomas' eyes widen as his whole-body freezes from the nervousness while he was shifting his weight between his legs. He was acting so shy and cute again. I take his other hand in mine and give it a little rub.

“It's okay Thomas.” I say quietly to him and he looks at me little scared. I lift his hand on my cheek and send him a smile. I don't want him to feel sad for me. Beside if I get Thomas to my side, maybe Hoyt won't threaten me anymore. “Kiss me.” I whisper to him and his eyes shift from my eyes to my lips. Maybe I could be the little light in his almost dark world.

Thomas leans closer to my face and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. I hear Hoyt huffs and Luda may sighs happily from behind me. Thomas pulls back and turns his head to look away from me. “Now let's go for a supper.” Hoyt says as he gets inside the house again. I see that Thomas moves one of the rings from his other finger to his ring finger. Luda May walks up to me and gives me a warm hug.

“Thank you.” She says quietly while she pets my head. I suddenly feel little better about this whole situation when I see Luda May's tears of joy making their way down her cheeks. I wanted to make her happy but I wanted Thomas to be happy too. I smile at her, pushing all the bad thoughts out of my mind right now. I have been trained to express different emotions, so I can act happy to make them happy.

“Let's go inside.” Luda May says to me as she wipes the tears away from her face. I give her a little smile and follow her and Monty inside, while Thomas was walking right behind me. My pets were in the living room along with Monty's dog. They were moved inside out of the way when we got out of the porch. They were looking at us, wondering what was happening. I give them a little forced smile and walk in the dining room with the rest of the family.

We take the same seat as the night before. The smell of food got my mouth water. I haven't eaten anything since last night. The smell of the meat was delicious but now that I knew what meat it was, I felt little sick to my stomach. Hoyt was saying the praise and everyone kept their heads down. I look at my empty plate, thinking about all the lives that had filled these plates and this family's stomachs. Why did they even start this?

“What are you thinkin' missy?” I hear Hoyt ask from me. I snap my head to look at him with wide eyes. I force a smile on my face and shake my head. “Nothing much Uncle Hoyt. Just how lucky I am that you took me in.” I say to him, voice filled with honey. I don't know how easily he can spot a lie so I have to act as best as I can. He looks at me for a while and then nods slowly, shifting his eyes back to his plate.

“Now eat something. You need some energy for later.” He said with a nasty smirk on his face. I feel a shiver run down my spine because of his words. He wasn't going to let that thing slide. Luda May puts some meat and potatoes on my plate. “There you go darlin'. I'm sure you are hungry.” She says with a wide smile while she sits back down.

I look at the meat, thinking who was on my plate right now. I take the cutlery and cut the potatoes in smaller pieces. I start to eat the potatoes but I don't even touch the meat. “Eat the meat missy.” Hoyt says, sounding little offended. “Tommy butchered it and momma cooked it and this is how you repay their kindness.” He says while getting angrier at me. “I-I really don't want to eat meat right now.” I say to him, trying to get rid of the fear that was taking over.

“I-I'm grateful but I really don't want to eat it now Uncle Hoyt.” I say with a little shaky voice, trying to convince him to leave me alone. Thomas lifts his other hand and puts it on my back and he growls at Hoyt. The older man sends him an angry glare and points at him. “Listen here Tommy! You have to show that you are the one who is in charge from the start.” Hoyt says to him and Thomas stops his growling. I feel anger boiling in me and I stand up and face him.

“He doesn't have to listen to you!” I scream at him. Everyone turned to look at me as new tears made their way in my eyes. I didn't know if they were from sadness or anger. Hoyt looks at me, looking furious. “He doesn't have to listen to you. He can think for himself and make his own judgements!” I yell at Hoyt, making him look at me little surprised of my outburst and the older man slams his hand on the table. “You don't any right to speak to me that way!” He screams and I put my other hand on Thomas' shoulder.

“I have every right to speak to you any way I want to. I'm a part of this family now.” I say to him calmly. “Thomas, is not your fucking dog that listens to everything you say.” I sit back down on my seat and take a deep breath in. I feel their eyes still on my form. “He's an adult man. He knows what he's doing.” I say and continue to eat my supper. I ignore the tears on my face and look up at Luda May. She gives me a proud smile as Hoyt was still boiling from anger.

“You bitch! Remember what we talked about earlier today.” He said. I give him a shit eating grin and but my index finger against my chin as to think. “You told me not to hurt Thomas' feelings, which I didn't do. And then you told me to do whatever you told me to do.” I say to him and he nods. “Then eat the meat.” He said, fuming all over again. I turn to look at the piece of meat, feeling sick to my stomach again. I cut a piece from the meat and with a shaky hand I bring it in front of my mouth.

I was trying not to throw up but a hand takes the fork from me. I look up and see that Thomas took it from me and ate it himself. He gives me a little smile as he takes my meat from my plate. I look at him little dumbfounded but it seems that I'm not the only one. “Tommy. What are you doin'? Let that girl eat her own supper.” Hoyt says angrily at him but Thomas shakes his head and points at me and then at the meat. “You don't want her to eat it?” Hoyt asks, making Thomas nod and put his hand on my shoulder. “Why?” Hoyt asks from him and Thomas shrugs his shoulder.

I put my hand over Thomas' hand and smile at Hoyt. “Like you said, Thomas was the man in the relationship and his word is my law so I don't have to eat it.” I say to Hoyt and he sits back down with an angry huff. Thomas rubs my shoulder and then let's go of me. I continue eating my food little happier that Thomas protected me from his uncle. I finish my supper and put my plate and cutlery in the sink. “Thanks for the supper.” I say and make my way to the living room. I take Miss Pop in my arms and turn to look at Romeo.

“Come on boy! Let's go.” I say to him and he starts to follow. His paw didn't seem to be too painful anymore but he should take things easy for a while. I look at the stairs and start thinking how I could take him upstairs but my thinking is cut short when Thomas appears next to me. He lifts Romeo in his arms and he starts to walk up the stairs. I follow quickly after him, surprised how nice he had been to me the whole day. Thomas goes to my room and puts Romeo down on the floor.

He turns to look at me and gives me a little smile. “Thomas, listen.” I say quietly, making him stand up straight. I take a deep breath in and walk over to him. I put Miss Pop on the floor and get up to look at Thomas. “Now that we are in of this together, I want us to be equal.” I say to him, making him tilt his head. I take his hands in mine and give them a little squeeze. “I need time to get used to you. I hope you understand.” I say quietly to him.

He looks at me for a while and then he nods his head. I smile at his movement, making him look away from me. “I'm not angry with you. But from here on you don't have to listen everything your uncle says to you. He doesn't know everything.” I say quietly, making him nod again. I wrap my arms around him, giving him a tight hug. It was amazing how well-built he was but that must be because of physical labor from all the years. He wraps his arms around me, giving me a little rub on my back. “I trust you.” I say quietly to him.

Thomas gives me a little hum, probably saying that he understood my words. I feel a little smile for my lips. When I was with him, I truly felt safe. I listened to his steady heartbeat and breathing. After a while he let go of me and gave my cheek a little kiss. He starts to walk over to the door. I really don't know where he usually sleeps but I haven't seen any other room in the upstairs where he could sleep. “Thomas, where do you sleep?” I ask quietly. He stops for a moment until he points at the floor.

“You sleep downstairs?” I ask but the shakes his head. I look at him but then realization hits me. “You sleep in the basement?” I ask from him and he nods again. I look at him little surprised. Why would he sleep there? “You can move here if you want to. I don't think it's good for you to sleep there all alone.” I say to him and he gives me a little nod as he makes his way out of the door. I look after him, feeling even more sorry for him. Maybe he needs more emotional support than I thought before?

I sit down on the bed thinking over the whole day. I was now married to Thomas and while everyone else were nice to me, Hoyt didn't still like me at all. Well I didn't like him that much either but I was willing to be nice to him if he would leave me alone. I would do it for Thomas. I didn't even realize that a smile forced its way on my lips when I thought about the silent butcher who was now my husband.


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n)'s POV

The pain in my stomach was unbearable. I was rolled into a ball on my bed as I was holding my stomach. Periods have been my worst enemy. Thomas and I have been married little over a week and since then things have changed little since then. Hoyt has been even angrier than before and I could annoy him with the rules he gave to me. Thomas has been a sweetest thing ever. We had a little talk about some boundaries and he seems to understand that I needed some space to get used to things but that he had permission to touch me if he wanted. It has been only some little kisses and hugs but he seems to be patient to wait when I was ready to be do anything more.

I wanted to scream out so badly because of the pain. I wanted to take some medicine from my bags but someone has taken them away. I was too afraid to ask any because the thought of that Hoyt would switch my medicine into something else. I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks, making the pillow wet under my head. I hadn't moved a muscle since morning and the cramps were getting worse and worse. I still had some pads with me but I don't know if I could get anymore later.

I heard heavy footsteps approach the door and I already knew who it was. Thomas still sleeps in the basement but he makes sure that he sees me during the day. The door opens and Thomas comes in with a little whine. I guess he was making sure that I was okay. “Hi Thomas.” I say to him and try to force a smile on my lips. He looks at me little worried as he walks over. He sits down on the bed and the sudden movement makes me yelp from pain. I have to move my pose so that I could be little more comfortable on the bed.

He looks at me even more worried and he starts to whine little louder. He puts his hand on my forehead to see if I was warm. “I'm not sick. I just have some cramps.” I say to him and he tilts his head to look at me confused. Does he even know what periods are? I sit up with a hiss as he wraps his hand around my arm to help me. “I'm on my period.” I say to him and he tilts his head and then nods. So it seems that he knows what I mean. I feel new tears form in my eyes.

“Could I have some pain medicine please?” He puts his hands on my cheeks and gives them a little rub. He leans to give a little kiss on my nose and then he nods. He gets up quickly and leaves the room. I stay sitting because I don't know if I was able to get back down. After a while I hear two sets of footsteps approaching the door. Luda May comes in with a little smile as she was holding a hot water bottle and my medicine. Thomas was following closely behind her with a glass of water, looking worriedly at me.

“Mornin' darlin'. Tommy said that you were in a little pain.” She says as she walks over to me. She gives me the medicine bottle and I give her a little smile of relieve. “Yeah. It's that time of the month.” I say to her as Thomas gives me the glass. I quickly eat a pill from the bottle and drink the water. Luda May gives me the hot water bottle as she walks over to the wardrobe. She looks around it and takes some old clothes from there. “We really don't have pads around here but old clothes work just fine. I used them when I was younger and when money was tight.” She says with a smile.

I give her a little smile and nod at her words. Well that's better than nothing. Luda May suddenly sends me a big smile. “And soon you are fertile again.” She says and I feel a blush form on my face. She looked to be super happy about the thought of Thomas having a baby. I have seen another child around here but he doesn't seem to be so important to her. I felt little bad for the little boy and I tried to be friendly to him but Hoyt told me to keep away from him. Thomas seemed to avoid the little boy and I think that he doesn't like him.

“I don't know momma. I don't think I'm ready for that.” I say to her and her smile vanishes from her face. She walks over to me and starts to pet my hair gently. “No one is truly ready to be a parent but believe me. When you have your child, all those worries go away.” She says with a smile. Thomas was looking at me but I didn't know what he was thinking. “Now, rest for a moment darlin'. I'll go and get your breakfast. I also tell Charlie to leave you alone.” She says and I say a quiet thank you when she leaves.

I turn to look at Thomas, who seemed to be still little concerned about me. I lay back down on the bed. He shifts his weight between his legs nervously. I pat the bed next to me to invite him to sit down. He walks over to me slowly and sits. He seemed to be so tense right now like he was waiting for me to yell at him for something. He was always like that when Hoyt started to yell at him but sometimes he would growl back at him. I have noticed how much violence is in this household but no one has put their hands on me yet because of Thomas.

I take a hold of his hand with a gentle grip. His hands were rough from the years of work unlike mine. Over the few days I have been here, I feel myself slowly and yet strangely fall for him. I always knew that looks weren't everything but now I could see it clearly. I had some crushes earlier but this one was different. I really think that I loved everything about him. He was little mysterious because of his silence but Luda May would tell me some things from him if I wanted to know but she didn't tell me everything. And I think I really love his personality.

“Thanks Thomas.” I say to him and he gives me a little nod. He looks at my leg where the injuries from the crash were. My ankle was fine and my wounds were healing already. He removed my stitches yesterday and they seemed to be healing nicely. He leans towards me and rests his masked forehead against mine and I smile little as I put my hands on his shoulders. I give them a little rub, admiring how strong they were. He has probably always lived in the countryside where people do hard work so that shouldn't be a surprise to me. I just wonder has he ever seen any big cities in his life?

“I always wanted to live at the farm you know.” I say to him as I pull back. The pain was slowly going away and making my movement easier. Thomas looks at me with a little tilt of his head. “I lived in the big city almost my whole life but I remember that every summer when I was younger we came here to visit my grandma.” I say to him and he seemed to be really interested in my story. I give him a little smile as I continue. “I always loved to watch horses as they run around so freely, no worries in their minds.”

Thomas tilted his head to the other side, listening carefully my every word. “My mom always hated it. She wanted to stay in the city and she dragged my dad and me back there with her. My dad used to work at my grandma's farm but he was forced to take one office job at the city.” I feel tears form in my eyes as I remember how miserable dad was at the city but he was trying to be strong for me. He even got me bunnies over the years to keep some farm animals with me.

“But then my mom found a new man and left me with my dad. She was the one who wanted me to start acting so she would have something to brag about.” I say to him with remembering how cruel that woman could be to me if I didn't get the lead part in school plays. All those beatings with the belt just because I wasn't good enough for her. “But I loved my dad dearly. I just never got a chance to bring him back to Texas.” He puts his hand on my cheek and gives me a little rub on it.

“Have you lived here your whole life?” He nods quickly, confirming my thoughts. I don't know if the life around here is as awful as in the city but I know that some people are just awful. Luda May told me that Thomas was self-conscious about his face, which made me feel little sad for him. “Were people horrible to you when you were younger?” He stops and looks at me little surprised. I take a hold of his hands as comfort. “Some people don't see beautiful things even if they were looking right at it.” I say to him with a little smile.

Thomas was just staring at me with wide eyes for a while but then he leaned to give a kiss to me which caught me off guard. He pulls back and gives me a one more kiss on my cheek and gets up from the bed. He walks back over to the door and just leaves the room without saying anything. I look after him little dumbfounded. Did I say something wrong to him? But if I did say something wrong then why would he kiss me?

I lay back down on the bed, deciding to rest for a while. I put the water bottle on my lower stomach to warm up the cramps. I was little confused about Thomas' behavior but maybe he just doesn't know how to react if someone was nice to him? I close my eyes and start to relax on the bed. I try to avoid Hoyt for a while but I think Luda May and Thomas will make sure of that I wouldn't have to face him. I really wanted for Thomas to move here with me because I think the basement isn't a good place to live or sleep. And in some weird way, I wanted him to stay with me.

Thomas' POV

I walked downstairs to keep myself under control. I felt my heart beat faster and faster at her words. I was little taken aback by them but I loved the idea that she would accept my face. But from my experiments with other people, I know it wouldn't be so simple. (Y/n) was so perfect and I'm sure that she has seen more beautiful people then me in her life. What if she was interested in some boy back at home before she came here?

As I reached the living room, I could see that my uncles were already drinking. I really don't know how someone could drink so much and so often. I was surprised that their livers were still in good shape. “Tommy come over here!” Uncle Charlie yells at me and I walk to him, keeping my head down. I don't know what I did this time but he sounded pretty angry. He sends me an angry glare as I stand there waiting for his next words.

“Where is that bitch?” He asks with venom dripping from his voice. I growl at him angrily. (Y/n) was my wife and he needed to respect her. “Don't growl at me boy. I'm still the head of this family!” He yells at me and I turn silent. He was right on that one. He was the head of the family. “I'm sick and tired of listenin' that we have to do things for that woman when she doesn't do anythin' for us!” He says sounding angry.

I look at him little worried. Was he trying to get that conversation going about killing her again? He said that he wouldn't do that anymore. “If she is goin' to eat today, she needs to clean up the house!” He snarls and takes a sip from his drink. I give him a little nod at that. I understand that she has to do her part in the housework but he doesn't have to be mean about that. She's going to do what she could do around the house and maybe some little more too if she is comfortable enough. But right now she needs to rest.

Momma comes to the room, looking to see if everything is alright. Jedidiah was in her arms as she sends Uncle Charlie and angry look. “(Y/n) needs to rest now. She is in pain because it's that time of the month.” She says as she sits down on the couch with Uncle Charlie. A wide smile makes its way on his face as he lets out a loud laugh. “Well that's good news! After a little while Tommy could have a chance to be a daddy!” He says happily and takes another sip from his drink. “But she better not be bleedin' all over the house!” He suddenly says with a cold voice. Momma shakes her head at him as she was feeding Jedidiah some milk from bottle.

“I'm sure she's not goin' to do that on purpose. If it happens we will clean the blood. It's not that hard.” Momma says to Uncle Charlie who was looking at her angrily. Uncle Charlie has seen blood before so this wouldn't any different than before. I don't know why he was making such a big deal about it now. But his growing anger makes me little nervous because I really don't know what he was going to do if he's drunk and gets too angry.

I look outside to see that Romeo was running on the yard but he was avoiding tall grass. His paw healed nicely but Uncle Charlie made him be a guard dog. He barks if someone comes too close to the house and it makes my job easier because I know where the people are. I start to walk towards the basement but then I see Miss Pop standing right in front of the metal door. Her fur was little dirty now rather than snow white but she was still pretty. When I walk over to her she runs over to me and tires to climb on me.

I squat down to her and take her in my arms. The basement wasn't a good place to her so I take her back to the living room. Uncle Charlie turned to look at me and he gets even more angry. “Why are you holding that rat with you. It doesn't do anythin' else but eat and shit!” He yells at me as I put her down on the floor. She runs under the couch to escape my uncle's wrath. She was lucky that she was tiny enough to hide under the furniture.

“I hate that thing.” Uncle Charlie says as he turns his attention back to the TV, making me feel little relieved. I start walking towards the basement door again but momma stops me. “Tommy wait. Can you take this to (Y/n)?” She shows me a sandwich and I now remember that she hasn't eaten her breakfast yet. I nod and take the plate from her. I see that there was some meat in it but she will take it out if she doesn't want to eat it.

I walk back upstairs with the plate and stop in front of her door. What if (Y/n) didn't want to be disturbed and she gets angry if I went in her room? I didn't want to disturb her. I knock softly on her door and wait for an answer but she doesn't say anything. I knock again but still don't hear an answer from her. I start to get worried and I just open the door. I look inside and see that she was just sleeping peacefully on her bed.

I walk over and put the plate on the bedside table. I turn to look at her pretty face. She seemed to be so peaceful right now, like she knew that she was safe. I sit down next to her, noticing the hot water bottle on her stomach. I put my hand on it to see how warm it was but I think it was warm enough. I put my hand on her forehead but it didn't feel to be that hot. (Y/n) opens her eyes and they focus on me.

“Hi again Thomas. Is something wrong?” She asks from me as she sits up with a smile. She takes the blanket off of her and stands up. “I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute.” She says to me and I nod my head as she takes a little bag with her to the toilet. I knew that women bleed but I really don't know why they bleed once a month but I wouldn't like that to happen to me. When I get injured, I try to avoid bleeding because I don't like the feeling on it.

I wait patiently for her to come back. I didn't want to be seem too eager to see her again but I couldn't help it. I was so happy now that she was my wife but for the two first days she was little sad. But after that she became little happier. She came back with a little smile on her lips. She looks at the sandwich but her smile vanishes. “Did you bring me the food?” She asks and I give her a little nod. She sits down next to me and takes the plate in her hands.

“Is this meat human?” She asks and I give her a little nod. She looks at the sandwich for a while but then she picks the meats from it. She should eat some meat sometimes so she wouldn't get sick. Momma always told me to eat my meat because it made me healthier and stronger. She puts the meats on the side of the plate and she starts to eat the sandwich without them. I look at her eating for a while and when she finishes, she puts the plate on the table.

“Thanks again.” She says as she sends me a smile that made her (e/c) eyes sparkle. I put my hand on her shoulder and rub it. She puts her hand on mine and keeps it there. She was so fragile unlike me and I liked how smooth her skin was under my touch. I wanted to touch every part of her body when she was comfortable enough to let me touch her. Since my uncle taught me some things about her body, I have only touched her face and shoulders. Sometimes she lets me touch her hips or legs.

“Thomas, can I call you Tommy?” She asks with her sweet voice and I couldn't say no to her. I nod my head and the smile on her face only widened. She lets out a little laugh and for a moment I thought she was laughing at me but then she leans her head against my shoulder. “I don't know if this situation is getting to me but I really think that I like you Tommy.” She whispers to me and my head snaps to look at her little surprised about what she said. I wasn't sure if she was just teasing me like my uncle told women would do or just playing with my feelings.

(Y/n) says to me, while the (e/c) orbs of hers were clued to my eyes and they were shining so brightly right now. She leans to give me a little kiss, which made me surprised because I was usually the one who kisses her first. But now she was doing it on her own. I look at her after she leans back from the kiss and there was a faint blush on her face. She leans her face to my neck and keeps it there. Now I knew I wouldn't ever let her leave me. She belonged to me and I belonged to her.


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n)'s POV

I was helping Luda May around the house. I was little sore still from my pains but it wasn't as bad as before. For some reason Hoyt hasn't even tried to do anything that would ruin my perfect mood right now. I was humming while I was cleaning the kitchen and Luda May was helping me with a smile on her face. She needs to go to the gas station soon and after that, I would be left with Monty and Thomas. Monty was probably watching TV and Thomas was in the basement. I wasn't allowed to go there because Thomas didn't want me there and I respected his privacy.

“I have to go to work darlin'. Uncle Hoyt will be patrollin' around the town and Uncle Monty is in the living room. Tommy is workin' so let him be if it isn't important.” She says with a smile. I smile back at her and nod. “Okay. I'll make sure everything is clean in the kitchen before you come back momma.” I say to her as I was washing the dishes. She hums and leaves outside where Hoyt is waiting for her. He was going to drop her off to the gas station.

I return to hum songs I remember while I was washing the dishes. I still didn't like to eat human meat but Thomas wouldn't let me leave the dinner table if I didn't eat some of it. I understand that he was little worried about it so I ate little bit of it when I could. I couldn't deny that it didn't bother me anymore that much as before so I could eat it for now. As I was drying the dishes I heard heavy footsteps approach me. I turn my head to look at Thomas who was watching me. I smile at him and then turn back to look at the dishes.

“Hi Tommy. Are you hungry?” I ask from him as I finish drying the last plate. I turn around to look at him and he gives me a little nod. I smile even wider that he was because I could make something for him. I don't know why but I was really liked the role of being a housewife. Before I got here, everyone always had done all the this I needed to do so I wouldn't have to do it myself. I didn't need help with everything I did and here I could do things myself when I was inside. I wasn't allowed to go further than the porch but I was happy. Even if I shouldn't be.

“Good! I will make you something! Just wait.” I say to him, maybe sounding little too eager but I didn't care. Thomas nodded and goes to the living room. He was taking a break right now so it was a perfect time to make him something. After thinking two seconds I decide to make him sandwich. It's easy and quick to make. I take all the things I need for it and quickly make him two of them. After I was happy with the results I put them on a plate and walk to the living room.

Monty and Thomas were sitting on the couch, looking at the TV. Monty's dog was on his lap and Miss Pop was hopping around the living room. She sometimes ran around the room and jumped so she seemed to be happy right here. Romeo was outside on a leash on the other side of the house where he was watching over the road that leads to the house. At first I didn't like the idea of him being a guard dog because I knew what would happen if he alerted Thomas but he was happy to be outside for most of the day. I give the plate to Thomas who seemed to be happy. “Would you like to have a sandwich too Uncle Monty?” I ask from him but he only looks at the TV while he gives me a quiet no.

I sit down next to Thomas and look at the TV. I tilt my head to the side to see that they were watching my show. I always felt little awkward looking at my own show, because I never sounded or looked the same in the camera. But my producer says that all stars thought that so it was not a big deal. I loved to act in the theater more than in TV production. I look at the scene but then I get horrified. This was that one episode where my friend told “me” that he loved me and there was going to be a kiss. I don't know how Thomas would react by seeing me kiss someone else.

“Umm… Can we watch something else?” I ask from Monty, making him look at me. “Why? Don't you want to look at your own show?” He asks and I shake my head. “Not really because I know what will happen next. And I don't like it.” I say to him and he turns to look at me for a while and then turns the channel, making me feel little better. He wasn't as big of an asshole like Hoyt. Thomas looks at me little confused so I turn to look at him. I should explain it to him now so it wouldn't be a surprise to him.

“You know that you have to kill people when you're working.” I say to him and he slowly nods, while looking even more confused than before. “Well, at my job I sometimes had to kiss other men. But that was only two times.” He looks at me little surprised but then he nods again. I put my hand on his shoulder and give his masked cheek a little peck. He smiles at me and finishes his lunch. Monty was looking at the TV and ignored us.

Suddenly I hear Romeo bark outside which got our attention. Thomas gives me the plate as he hurries back to the basement. I look at Monty who started to roll to the window. I walk behind him and start to push him towards it. We look outside and see a car full of teenagers exit the vehicle. I realize that this could be my ticket out if I played my cards right but something told me to hold on and stay little longer. “So girly can you really act?” Monty asks from me, making me turn my gaze to him.

I smirk at his words and nod. “How dare you suspect my talent?” I say to him playfully. He shrugs his shoulders. “It's different now, isn't it girly. Now it's really your time to shine.” He says as we see one of the teen boy head over to the door. I smile at him as we hear a knock and I walk over to answer the door. When the teen sees me a smile appears to his face. “Hi there. How can I help you?” I ask from him, trying to copy a southern accent as best as I could. The boy smiles at me and leans in the doorway.

“So you live here all alone?” He asks, with a little smirk on his face. I hum like I was thinking about something. “Well no. I live with my husband and his family.” I say to him with a little smirk. He looks at me little surprised and clears his throat. “Sorry. We're out of gas and just wanted to know if you have any to spare?” He asks and I look over to their car. There were three girls and two boys. They were looking at Romeo who was still growling and barking at them. He looked to be angry but it was after when he almost got attacked because one victim he became little aggressive to strangers. Hoyt said that it was a good thing as long as he didn't attack family.

“I need to ask Uncle Hoyt about that. Do you want to come inside and wait for him? He's patrollin' right now so I have to call him so he would be here quicker.” I say to him and step aside. He looks at me for a while and then sees Monty who was looking at the TV that was blasting loudly now. He seems to get comfortable as he steps inside. His friends were looking around the yard and one of the girls tried to be friendly to Romeo, who was still growling at her. “Romeo, come here!” I yell at him and he stops his barking and turns back to his adorable normal self.

The girls look at me as Romeo runs up to me to beg for attention. I squat down next to him and he starts to lick my face excitedly. “Get in boy.” I say to him and take the leash off of his collar. He gets inside and goes to lay down next to Monty. He shouldn't be outside if Thomas had to run after them. I could see that the other boy was wondering off deeper in the house and towards the basement. I know that Thomas would take care of him quick while the others were waiting outside. I take the walkie-talkie from a table and call to Hoyt.

“What?” He asks, sounding little angry but that might be because he hadn't gotten anyone. “Uncle Hoyt! Some teenagers came here to look for gas, could you come over and show them if there is any. Tommy is workin' right now.” I say to him, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. I hear him let out a little laugh as I hear the police siren go off at the other end. “Sure missy! I'll be right back.” He says, sounding very happy. I put the walkie-talkie back on the table. I look back at the others and smile at them. “Do you want to come inside too? It's way too hot out there!” I say to them, making them smile back at me.

“No thank you.” The other boy says but one girl approaches me. It was the same one that tried to befriend Romeo. “I would like to come. Did the doggie run up somewhere?” She asks and I feel a sting in my chest. What was I doing?! They were other humans and I was luring them to their death! “It's nice to see some normal people around here. We went to a gas station were an old hag was bitching to us without any reason. She was a total bitch.” She says, trying to sound cheerful. I look at her for a while and know exactly that she was talking about Luda May.

I feel anger boil in me little. Luda May is the sweetest thing if you know how to behave to her and if you are an asshole, she will be an ass to you too. I force a smile on my face. “Well you know. Some people around here don't really trust strangers.” I say to her and she nods with a smile. “ Yeah I know!” She says, trying to back track her own words, which only made me even more pissed off. If you want to talk crap then stand behind your own words. It only showed you how weak you truly were if you didn't stand behind them.

The girl gets inside and I turn to look at the other teens. “If you want to come inside, just knock and I'll open the door for you.” I say to them as I close the door. I turn to look at Monty, who send me a look that seemed to scream anger. I know he heard what the other teen said about his sister and was pissed off because of that. The girl looks at Romeo, who was sleeping and Miss Pop was licking his snout. “Aww you have a bunny too.” She says sounding little excited.

“Yeah. My husband also has pigs but they live in the barn.” I say to her as I look around the house. I don't hear the other teen anywhere so Thomas must have taken care of him already. The girl says hi to Monty, who only ignores her. “This house is kind a dirty, don't you think?” She asks from me and I turn to look the living room. “It's little dirty right now but that is what you get when you have animals in the house and live in Texas.” I say to her with a little smile. She nods and squats down to look at my pets.

I look up at Monty who gave me a little nod. I walk to the kitchen to get some water to calm my nerves. I gulp the cold water down quickly and then let out a deep sigh. How can they do it without feeling sorry for the victims? I somehow understand that they can say and do awful things but they are humans still. Was I going crazy? I see Hoyt's police car approaching the house. I walk outside again to greet him. The other teens seem to be alarmed that a sheriff comes to the house. Hoyt parks next to the house and I smile at him as he gets out of the car.

“Hi Uncle Hoyt! These teens need your help. The other two are inside waiting for you.” I say to him, trying to sound as cheerful as I can so I don't alarm the others. “Well then, let's go to the barn to see if there is any gas to spare. Would you tell Tommy to come outside darlin’?” He says to me as he motions the teens to follow him. I nod and walk inside, making my way straight to the basement door. I give the metal a sharp knock to get Thomas' attention. I look at the ground and see that there is some blood on the floor. Did he take care of the other teen too already?

I hear heavy footsteps behind the metal door approach it. I step aside when the door opens. He walks out of the room and turns to look at me. “Hoyt needs you outside.” I say to him as he nods his head. He leans towards me and gives my cheek a little kiss. I give him a little smile as he walks outside. I look after him but then decide to go to the living room with Monty to wait everything to unfold. He was still watching TV like nothing has happened. “Did he take care of them?” I look at him while I wait for his answer. He only gives me a little nod and I sit down. Well there is no turning back now. I lured them into their death. I'm a murderer now too.

Suddenly the door opens with a slam and I hear screaming. I quickly get up from the couch and walk over to see what was going on. It was one of the girls and Thomas was dragging her upstairs while Hoyt was walking behind him, telling the girl to shut up. “What is going on?” I say to Hoyt who turned to look at me. “None of your business missy.” He says to me as they take the poor girl upstairs and into his room. I look after them, little pissed that he said that to me. Thomas walks back out and I see that his mask was little ripped on the side, showing little of his real face.

He walks over to me and puts his bloody hand on my shoulder. I look at him with little sadness in my eyes as he rubs it. The blood was covering it and I try not to feel sick from it. “Are the others alive outside?” I ask from him and he nods. I sigh out deeply and look away from him. “Could you put them out of their misery quick? I don't want them to suffer.” I say quietly to him. He looks at me for a while and then nods. He leans his face towards me and gives me a little kiss.

After that he just leaves back outside while holding a sledgehammer on his other hand. When the screaming started outside, Hoyt comes running back downstairs and looks at me little confused. His hat was nowhere to be seen and he was buttoning up his shirt. “Why the screamin'? Is there more of them?” He asks as he looks at me. I shake my head while I turn away from him. “No. Thomas goes to kill the rest of them before they need to suffer more.” I say to him and he gets angrier than confused. “What?! Why would he do somethin' like that?!” He yells and walks over to the back door.

“He does it because I told him to do that.” I say to him and he turns to look at me with anger burning in his eyes. “Listen here missy! You may be his wife but you still don't have any rights to say whatever you want to him!” He yells at me and I send him an angry glare. He runs out of the house, screaming at Thomas. I follow after him to see that Thomas looks at him, looking really confused and scared. “Stop it you fat bastard! What the hell are you doin' boy!” Hoyt yells at Thomas, who turns his head away from his uncle. I quickly run between them and face Hoyt again.

“Don't yell at him! He just did what I asked him to do because he wanted to make me happy!” I yell at him. Hoyt looks at me like he wants to kill me right here. He takes his pistol from its holder from his belt. He points my head with it, making me almost question if he really was going to do it. “I have had enough of you. I will blow your fuckin' brains out.” He yells at me and I close my eyes, thinking that this is it. I feel rough hands yank me backwards and I let out a little cry out when I was pressed against a hard chest.

I hear a loud growl come behind me and I look at Thomas who looked to be ready to kill someone. His arms were wrapped around me to protect me. Hoyt looks at him confused but then his confusion turned back into anger. “Thomas Brown Hewitt! Don't you dare growl to me like that!” He yells at him but Thomas just continues to growl at him. Hoyt backs off after a while and just shakes his head. “I'm goin' to talk with momma about this boy!” He yells at Thomas and then walks away.

I turn to look at Thomas again and he was still sending daggers at him. I look down and see that there were bloody hand prints all over my sundress. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and I tap his arms. He turns to look at me and because of the sun I now noticed how beautiful his eyes were. He sends me a gentle look and I feel my cheeks burn little. “Thank you again.” I say to him and he lets go of me. I take my distance from him, feeling little awkward. “I'm sorry that you got in trouble because of me.” I say to him but he only gives me a little shake of his head. He walks back to the barn where the two other teens were hanging.

They were crying when they were looking at us but the boy's expression turns to look at me angrily. “You fucking slut! Tell that monster to back off!” He yells at me and Thomas starts to growl at them. I look at him angrily and cross my arms. “He's not a monster. He's my husband.” I say to him, feeling little angry but I kind a understand where he's coming from. Thomas hits the teen with the hammer on the head, making him unconscious. I guess he takes them to the basement where he will butcher them. The girl started to scream louder when Thomas cuts the robe that hold the boy, making his body drop to the ground.

Thomas hits the girl too, making her go silent. I look away from them and look at the forest line. I hear Thomas walk towards me. He walks past me while dragging the boy behind him and the girl was thrown over his shoulder. I look at his form and those strong arms. He really was strongly built which was amazing. I look at him as he walks without any problems to the door. I start to follow behind him, closing the door after us. He heads towards to the basement and I hear the other girl scream upstairs.

Thomas looks at me as I feel sorry for the other girl. He seems to understand my emotions as he put his other hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me with little pats. He turns back to the metal door and starts to leave back downstairs but I take a hold on his shirt. “Tommy, wait. Can I come too?” He turns to look at me little shocked but then we hear another scream upstairs. He nods when he sees me shiver because of another scream from upstairs. I was little relieved but I didn't want to hear the screaming from the upstairs much longer.

Thomas opens the metal door and motions me to get inside. I look at him and walk past the metal door. Death was the first thing I smelled when I walked to the stairs. I look at the stairs and see a little light down there. I look at Thomas who was watching my every move. “So you sleep down there?” I ask from him and he gives me a little nod. I look at the steps and Thomas walks past me, dragging the boy behind him. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns to look at me. I take support from the wall and slowly make my way downstairs.

Thomas walks to the room and I hear splashing sounds so I know that there is water down there. I reach the end of the stairs and the stench is awful down here. I cough a couple of times at the smell and Thomas lets out a little laugh. He puts the other bodies on the table where the other two teens were. I look at the dark water that was probably mixture between water, blood and dust. I lift my dress hem and as I start to take a step into the water but Thomas walks towards me. He lifts me up and puts me to the dry ground on the basement. “Thank you.” I say to him as I look around.

The basement was dirty and filled with different things. Thomas lifts three of the bodies and puts them to hang on meat hooks. I look around to see that there was a muzzle near one of the worktables. I walk over to it and look at it for a while. I can feel Thomas' eyes on me as I look at his stuff. I take the muzzle in my hands and I turn to look at him. His eyes were clued to the leather muzzle in my hands. I show it to him and his eyes shifts to me. “Was this yours?” I ask from him and he nods slowly. I look at the muzzle and then put it back down.

I look at an old mattress on the floor. It was looking like there was some blood stains on it. It didn't look comfortable at all. I turn back to look at Thomas, who sets one of the bodies on the tables. “Can I lay down?” I ask from him, making him snap his head to look at me. He gives me a little nod and I lay down on the old mattress. It was awful but it was good enough. I could hear some slicing behind me and sometimes bone snapping. I feel tears run down my eyes because I feel some sympathy to the victims. But after a while I feel sleep take over me while the awful sounds lull me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas' POV

The teens were easy to butcher and the work was done after a couple of hours. I wrap the final piece of meat in paper and put it into the freezer. I wipe my hands on a dirty rag and then just leave it on the table. I didn't want to do a new mask any of the faces from the meat so I had to wait for the next victims. I could wait for a while for a new face to make a mask of because I already had so many just laying around on my worktable.

I turn to look at (Y/n) who was still just laying on the mattress. The sundress she had on was pretty on her which wasn't a big surprise to me. She was always so pretty. I was little surprised that she told me about her job and what she had to do but I knew that she wouldn't do anything like that anymore. She was after all my wife now so she would have to be loyal to me. I loved that she had finally gotten used to be in the house. She even was helping me around, which I was thankful of.

I walk over to her to see her beautiful face. She had a perfect face and skin and I was little jealous of that but the jealousy was gone I when I touched her skin. I loved the smoothness of it and I was glad that she let me touch her skin. Suddenly I hear a bang from upstairs and turn to look at the ceiling. That was something that wouldn't happen usually so I should go to check it out. I take an old blanket that was laying on the floor and put it on (Y/n) to make her little warmer. I pet her soft hair before leaving upstairs.

I look through the peephole but I don't see anything on the hallway. I open the metal door and walk around the house and look through some of the peepholes what I could see. When I got to the living room I could see that my uncles were holding their hands up in the air and the rabbit was laying under the couch. Her nose was moving rabidly and I knew instantly that she was scared, because (Y/n) told me that she would do that if she was scared of too hot.

I slowly peek around the corner down the hall to see that there was a man holding momma in a headlock while holding a gun to her temple. I was horrified when I noticed this because I saw that it was Uncle Charlie's gun which was always loaded. I take a skinning knife from my pocket as Uncle Charlie was trying to convince the man to let momma go. Momma was keeping calm even when her life was in danger.

The man’s eyes turn to look at me as he notices me. “H-hey! Go over there with them o-or I'm going to shoot!” He yells at me and I notice momma's eyes turn to me. I was getting frustrated because I knew I couldn't attack the man without hurting momma. “Tommy, go to your uncles.” Momma says calmly and I obeyed her. I walked over to my uncles and look at the man angrily. He was looking at me horrified. “What the fuck are you?” He asks from me and I only growl at him. I could hear Romeo barking outside as I took my place next to my uncles. He sounded to be angry but I don't know why he didn't alarm us earlier.

Uncle Charlie looks at me and gets a worried look in his eyes. “Is that everyone?” The man asks from him and he turns to look at him. “That's everyone. You should really put the gun down mister. Wouldn't want somethin' bad to happen to anyone.” Uncle Charlie said but the man only shakes his head. “Shut the fuck up! I'm going home!” He yells at us as he starts to back away slowly. “I'm going to shoot this lady if you follow me!” He yells at us and I start to get worried for momma. I begged God that he wouldn't do anything to momma.

(Y/n)'s POV

I wake up when I hear yelling upstairs and Romeo's barking outside. “Tommy?” I ask when I slowly get up from the old mattress. I look around and see that he was nowhere to be seen. I hear heavy steps upstairs and I turn to look at the ceiling. Should I go and check it out? I look at the working table and the hooks but the bodies aren't there anymore. I let a sad smile form on my lips. “I'm sorry.” I whisper and start to walk towards the stairs.

I had to walk through the water, which was nasty. I almost jump on the stairs just to get away from the water and get up the stairs. When I got up I could hear Romeo barking outside and I could hear talking down the hall. What was going on? I see that Miss Pop runs over to me and hides under a drawer that was against the wall. I look at her and see that she was breathing heavily and her ears were perked up to listen everything that was going on around her. She was alarmed and I knew that something bad was happening in the house.

I look at the hallway and slowly make my way down it. I get inside the dining room and to the kitchen where I could hear an unfamiliar voice talking to Hoyt. I walk to the kitchen and see that there was a man facing the living room with Luda May in a chokehold and gun pointing against her. Thomas, Hoyt and Monty were at the living room, facing him and the two older men's faces were white like they had seen a ghost while Thomas looked like he was going to kill someone soon. Hoyt eyes shift to look at me and his eyes get a hateful look.

I realized that I could finally leave when they were too busy with this man! He was a distraction to them right now and I could see that Hoyt's cop cars keys were on the counter next to a large kitchen knife. I look at Hoyt again and his glare was even nastier than before. My eyes shift to look at Thomas, who had seen me too. There was deep sadness in his eyes. I couldn't deny my feelings for him. I really liked him and that sadness broke my heart. If I was going to leave, I wanted to leave with him.

“I'm going to k-kill her if you get too close!” The man yells venomously and I snap back into the reality from my thoughts. Hoyt took a step forward but then the man starts to choke her and I start to panic. Luda May doesn't deserve to die but I wouldn't give a shit if it was Hoyt. The woman that I had been calling momma lately. I could hear Thomas whimpering from sadness and I didn't know that it was because of momma or me.

I take the knife in my hand and look at the man for a while. Thomas had this hopeful look in his eyes and the man starts to laugh. “What kind of animal are you?” He asks with a voice filled with humor. Thomas starts to growl again to him while he was still laughing at him. “Tommy! This is like one of your school yard bullies!” Hoyt yells at him and Thomas starts to get riled up. He was getting angry.

I slowly walk towards the man when Hoyt's eyes turn back to me. The man turns to look at me and I quickly sink the knife to his throat with a scream. The man has a horrified look in his face as he lets Luda May go and points the gun at me. I feel my blood run cold when I look at him, my life flashing through my eyes as I hear a loud bang. I look at the man shocked when the bullet just missed my head as it was now in the wall next to me.

I hear a loud thud as Thomas forces the man on the ground. The gun drops next to him and Thomas takes the knife out of the man's neck and stabs the man again and again in rage. I sit down on the floor while holding my biceps in fear. I start full on cry as the blood from the man was coloring the floor in front of me, making me feel sick. I killed another human and I almost got killed too which I would have deserved.

I curl up on the floor and hide my face against my knees. I let the tears escape and my sobs get louder. There was silence until I heard Hoyt laughing loudly. “You sure got rid of him girly.” He says while howling from laughter and I cry even harder. I was now a monster like him. I could have just run to the car and drive home with the stolen police car and not stop until I saw another big city where I would be safe. This nightmare would have finally ended but I chose to kill the other man and sink to their level.

I feel two big hands on my shoulders as they gave me gentle rubs. I lift my head so I could see and face Thomas. He was covered in the man's blood but there was a gentle look in his eyes, like he was comforting me. I feel new tears form as I wrap my arms around his strong figure and cry against his chest. “I killed him.” I whisper to him as he rubs my back with his bloody hands. I cry my heart out against him when I still hear Hoyt laugh by the body.

“Tommy get that body in the basement! You have a job to do!” He yells at Thomas but he doesn't back away from me just yet. I hear lighter footsteps approach me and feel a soft hand pet my head. “It's okay darlin'. Let's get you cleaned up.” Luda May says calmly and Thomas gives me a little nod as comfort. He gets up and lifts the body over his shoulder as he starts to walk towards the metal door.

I turn to look at Luda May, who helped me up from the floor. My body was shaking so much that I felt like I was going to fall to the floor any moment. Hoyt looks at me with that shit eating grin as Luda May leads me upstairs and towards the bathroom. I look at the hallway floor and see that there is blood trail leading towards the basement. I get guilt flash through me and I hurry up the stairs. I had to get rid of the blood covering my skin.

Luda May makes a bath for me as I get rid of the bloody clothes. “The bath is soon ready. I'll get you some clothes to change on. You should just relax darlin'.” She says as she starts to walk out of the room. She stops by the doorway and turns to look at me. “Thank you darlin'. You saved my life.” She says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. I look at the closed door, which was blurry because of the tears. I saved her life but I took another's.

I get in the warm water and start to wash the blood off of my skin. The water was already little dirty but now it was getting little reddish. I felt disgusted because of the blood in the water but I ignored it now. My body was still shaking because of my nerves but I was slowly relaxing in the warm water. I sink under the water and be there for a while. The water was washing the tears away. I surface from the water and take a deep breath in.

“Are you okay darlin'?” Luda May asks and I jump little. I turn to look at her, my eyes probably wide from shock because she looks to be surprised. “Didn't mean to scare you darlin'.” She says as she lays new clothes on the toilet seat. “Y-yeah. I'm fine.” I whisper to her and she sends me a little smile. She pets my head gently which made me feel like I was a little girl. It was weird but I loved her motherly loving side. It's something I never really had.

“I'm glad to have a daughter like you.” She says as she turns to walk towards the door. “Remember to get out of there before the water turn cold. We wouldn't like for you to get sick now.” She says as she sends me final smile and then she just leaves. I look at the door after she went and I felt numb. I saved Luda May's life if the man even really wanted to kill her but I killed a man I didn't even know. What about his family?

After a while I get up from the water and take my towel. I dry my face and body, trying to get every last drop off of my skin. I wrap the towel around my hair to let it dry for a while. I used to use another towel to dry my hair at home but Luda May says that it wouldn't be necessary. I put some underwear and the new dress on. It was little longer than the previous one and I was glad. I felt little colder than before. Maybe I was getting sick after all. I take the towel off of my hair and let it dry on one of the hooks on the wall.

I make my way to my own room and sit down on my own bed. I rest my back to the soft mattress under me. I let out a deep sigh as I lay there. I hear footsteps approach the door but right now I didn't care who it was. I hear a sharp knock on the door after which the door opens, revealing Hoyt behind it. He stepped inside of my room as he clears his throat. “I wanted to speak to you missy.” He said and I sit back up on the bed. I look at him for a while and then turn to look away from him.

“Listen, I'm just really tired right now. Can it wait till tomorrow?” I ask from him but he just shakes his head. “It can't wait.” He says as he sits down on a chair on the corner of the room. “I see that you have been gettin' close to the boy lately. He seems to really like you.” He says but I just look at my hands on my lap. He takes a deep breath in as he removes the hat from his head. “And today showed me that you can be trusted so maybe from here on, you can go wander off to the garden too if Tommy's lookin' after you. I can tell you where the traps are so you know where to avoid them.” He says much to my surprise.

I look at him truly amazed. HE trusts ME? Well not that much but still. He looks at me and then he lets a little chuckle escape his lips. “I'm warmin' up to you. You aren't like all those other city fillies that come to our house. You are my kin now and I'm make sure that nothin' happens to you.” He said to me with a smirk. I nod at his words and turn my gaze to look at my hands again. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” I say to him as he gets up from the chair. “Get some sleep. I'll tell Tommy to come here when he's done.” He says as he walks through the doorway and closes the door after him.

I look at the closed door for a while. He was even weirder than before and I didn't know if he was planning something against me. I get up from the bed and decide to fetch my pets to be with me for the night. I don't know if Thomas would even come because sometimes he went after work straight to his bed or in this case mattress to sleep without leaving the basement. I noticed how uncomfortable the mattress was so maybe he would like to come sleep with me up here.

After I get back with my pets from downstairs, I hear whimpering from another door. I turn to look at it and decide to investigate. I put Miss Pop and Romeo in my room and close the door behind me. I walk to the other door and listen for a while if I could hear anything from behind there. I hear the noises again and I open the door slightly to peek inside. This must be Luda May's room but she isn't inside right now but someone was there.

I walk inside the room and notice that the little boy was whimpering there. He was laying in an old crib and he didn't seem to be happy. He looks at me with teary eyes and I look at the boy for a while. Should I get Luda May? He starts to cry little when I turn around to leave and I don't want him to cry. “Hey there little one.” I say to him and pick him up from the crib. I don't have that much experience from little kids but he seemed to be calming down.

I start to rock him gently in my arms as I hum him the same lullaby Luda May always hums. The boy looks at me for a while and then he seems to fall asleep in my arms. I can't help but to smile. I remember when Romeo and Miss Pop were little fur babies I couldn't let then be out of my sight but this was little different. The thought that Thomas had been as small long time ago made me giggle little. I bet that he was a cute little baby. The little boy was now sleeping in my arms and I lay him back down on the crib.

I look at him with a smile. He was adorable but I could see that he was little dirty. Maybe I could spend some time with him tomorrow if Luda May doesn't mind. I slowly turn away from him and start to walk back to my own room but stop when I see Thomas at the doorway. He was looking at me silently and I thought that I did something wrong. “I'm sorry. He was whimpering and I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I wasn't snooping around.” I say to him but he shakes his head. He didn't seem to be angry at me.

“Umm… Would you like to sleep next to me for a while? I'm still little shaken up from the whole thing and I don't want to be alone.” I say to him and he thinks for a moment. I start to get nervous that he didn't want to join me but then he nods again. I smile widely at him and walk towards the room. He seemed to be cleaner than before. He had new clothes on and his hands and face weren't bloody anymore. He still had the scent of death was still over him but I was somehow getting used to the scent.

I lead him to my room and open the door. Miss Pop was sleeping under the bed and Romeo was sleeping in the corner of the room where it was little cooler. Thomas looks around my room like he hasn't been here in forever. I smile at him as he closes the door behind him. I was amazed that I wasn't scared of him that much anymore. He had this more sensitive side in him and I liked that about him. The masks creeped me out little but I tried to ignore them. But I was getting curious about his own face and I was going to ask him about it little later when he gets more comfortable with me.

“I know that I had lectured you many times before but I would like you to move here with me. That mattress was horrible to sleep on and I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you.” I send him a little sweet smile. I see that his eyes widen behind his mask but then he shifts his eyes away from me. I jump on the bed and pat the spot next to me. He walks over and takes the spot. I lift the blanket on top of us both. I knew that he was little nervous about being on the bed with me by his shaking but relaxes when I snuggle against him. “Good night Tommy.” I say to him and then I hear him let out a little groan. I smile at his “words” but I start to get tired. The shock from earlier was now lulling me to sleep but the images of the dead people flash through my dreams the whole night.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thomas' POV_

_Hot Texas sun was burning my skin when I was looking at the dead coyote. It died when I put a wire trap in the long hay. I also but some meat next to the trap so it would be more attracted to it. When it ran to the trap, it broke its neck. I learned to make those traps from Uncle Charlie. He puts them around our yard so coyotes wouldn't attack our pigs at night when no one was awake._

_I let my hand run through its fur. It wasn't soft like dog's fur. I take a skinning knife from my belt and start to cut off its skin. It surprisingly easy to peel it off of its body. I look at the skin that was cut off and feel the bloody inside of it. There was a layer of fat and it was still little warm but I could use the skin to do a mask to hide the scars on my lower face. When momma noticed what I had done to myself, she wrapped bandages around my mouth and cheeks. Right where I cut my own skin._

_She was so sad but I couldn't help it. When I saw the horrible skin I had to cut it off. But now that there was bloody bandages around my head, other kids were teasing me even more. I wanted to hide away and cry because of it like I used to do long time ago. But Uncle Charlie said that men don't to that and I wasn't a pussy. And like always, I listened to him. He knew about those things better than I so I shouldn't even question him._

_“Tommy! Get your ass over here boy!” I hear Uncle Charlie yell from the house. His loud voice made me jump even when he was far away. I look at the carcass that was still laying on the dirt. My hands were now red from the blood but maybe he wouldn't get angry because of that. I take the skin and start to run back home, hoping that I get there before he gets even angrier. He was always so scary when he was angry._

_I reach the house while panting as Uncle Charlie was waiting there. He had an annoyed look on his face as he turned to look at me. “Why are you so bloody boy? Go and wash your hands. We need to go and get momma.” He says to me and I do what he tells me to. I leave the pelt on the front porch. Nothing would happen to it even if it was there. “Hurry! We don't have all day!” He yells after me ad I hurry in the kitchen to wash my hands._

_I don't change my shirt even if there is some blood on it, because I only sit in the car while we wait for momma. I walk back outside to see that Uncle Charlie was already walking towards the car. I run after him so I wouldn't be left behind. No one was at home and I didn't want to be alone. “Finally, took your sweet time! Were you playin' with your dolls again?” He asks mockingly from me. I turn my eyes to look at my feet. I didn't even have any dolls so I don't know what he was talking about._

_“Get in the back.” He ordered and I listen to him. I liked to sit on the back seat anyway. I get in the hot car and I start to roll down the window. Uncle Charlie sat down on the driver's seat with a huff. He seemed to be angry again without any reason. He starts the car while grunting a curse every once in a while. If momma heard him now, she would yell at him. “God you look disturbin' with those bloody rags over your face.” He says as he looks at me through the mirror._

_I hang my head down because of his words. I was little offended but I think he didn't mean it. “Be grateful that we had enough money to buy those bandages. Even when you don't deserve them.” He yells at me and I quickly nod as a thank you to him. “Now why don't you say it!” He yelled again and I say really quiet thank you to him. “You ungrateful brat.” He said angrily to me and I feel tears form in my eyes. I wasn't ungrateful. I was so thankful when momma fixed my face again and even gave her a hug._

_“But you are a lucky bastard because you don't have to be pretty when you work at the slaughterhouse.” He said to me and I felt little better. At least I could work somewhere when I was older. I look outside of the window and wipe my tears away. The fields were full of crops and some cows. I look at them silently as we drove by them. Uncle Charlie was looking ahead silently until there was a loud bang that came from the front of the car._

_“What the hell?!” Uncle Charlie yelled as he parked next to the road. I look at him alarmed and scared. I thought that this was somehow my fault and that Uncle Charlie was yelling at me and soon if he was angry enough, he would beat me. He gets up from the car and looks at the tires. He starts to curse loudly but then he turns to look at me. “The tire just popped! God dammit!” He kicks the side of the car, anger boiling in him. I look at him, too scared to do anything. His anger scared me now even more._

_“Listen, you stay here and look after the car. I'll walk over to the gas station and go get momma and another tire.” He says as he starts to walk away. I quickly whimper when he leaves me and I get out of the car and run after him. I didn't want to be alone! What if the bullies or some adults come here while he was gone? I stop right behind Uncle Charlie, who turns around with an annoyed look. “Tommy stay here!” He yelled at me and started to walk away. I look after him feeling defeated._

_I sigh and walk back to the car and sit on the driver's seat. I lean my head back when I didn't see Uncle Charlie anymore. I felt horrible to be left alone. I could feel some tears form in my eyes. What if someone comes here to steal me away and I didn't see momma or my uncles ever again? Or what if some wild animal comes here to kill and eat me? I wanted to see them again and I hoped that they would be soon here. But then again, I'm too ugly to be stolen away and I'm not that valuable._

_After a while I was getting thirsty. The hot sun was hellish now when I just sat in the car. I open the door and left the warm breeze flow through the car. I relaxed for a while but then I heard a car approach me. I turn to look at it with a little panic rising inside of me. The car stopped behind Uncle Charlie's car and I start to panic even more. I wanted to hide away somewhere right now but there was nowhere to hide._

_A man, who I have never seen before, gets up from the car. He had perfect face and I got even more nervous. Some adults liked to be cruel to me too so he was going to say something mean to me and I know it. “Hello there!” He says to me with a big smile. I just look at him silently as he crouches in front of me as he looks around. “Are you here all alone?” He asks and I slowly nod. He seemed to be nice but I didn't trust him._

_“Where are your parents?” He asks and I point ahead to the road. He turns to look there and nods. His eyes shift to the flat tire. “Did they go to find a new tire?” I nod again and he lets out a little laugh. “You aren't a talker huh?” He asks and I nod again. He nods with a smile. “Me neither kid. It's fine.” He says as he gets up and takes a closer look at the tire. I stay alarmed and get little deeper in the car so if he attacks me I could fight him off. “I can stay here with you so you wouldn't have to be alone.” He said to me and I look at him, trying to see if he had any bad intentions._

_“And my wife could drive to the gas station to see if your parents are there.” He said and that got me thinking. I was little safer if there was an adult with me and Uncle Charlie and momma would be here faster. I nod and he gives me a little smile. “Are you thirsty? We have some water to share.” I nod again and he walks back to the car. A lady gets up from the car with an annoyed look on her face but when her eyes lock on me the look turns into shock. “Are you going to give water to that… that thing?” She asked from the man. She didn't have the same accent that this man or Uncle Charlie had and because of that she sounded little funny to me._

_The man takes a bottle from the car and walks back over to me. “I'm not goin' to give water to that thing. I'm goin' to give water to this boy sittin' here and waitin' for his family.” He says as he gives the bottle to me. I open it quickly and start to drink it. Thankfully it was cool water. The man gives me a little smile as the woman huffs. “Could you drive down the road and to the next gas station?” The woman looks at the man again, confusion written on her face. “Why?” She asks harshly and the man turns to look at her._

_“So you can go and get his parents. Or do you want to stay here with him while I go?” He asks and the woman twists her face in disgust. “Fine! I'll go there with YOUR daughter so YOU can talk with that thing!” She yells at the man as he crouches back in front of me. The woman drives off angrily while the man just shakes his head. “Sorry about that kid. We had a long day and she's little emotional right now.” He says as he takes a seat in on the road. He hisses at the warmness of the road but he doesn't seem to be that bothered._

_He talks with me what felt like forever to me. He told me some stories about military life and life outside of Texas. I really liked to talk with him but then I see the man's car coming down the road while a sheriff car was following it. I was starting to worry about that but then I see momma get up from the other parked car. “Tommy!” She runs over to me and gives me a tight hug. I smile in relieve when I was in her arms. “Thank God you are okay.” She says as she gives a kiss on top of my head._

_“Sorry about that ma’am. I wanted to give some company to him because he was alone.” The man says as he gets up from the road. Momma looks at him for a while and gives him a little nod. Uncle Charlie walks over to him with a new tire. He stops in front of him and drops the tire so he can shake the man's hand. “Thank you for that.” He said to the man who only shakes his head. “It's nothin'. I bet you would have done the same to my kid.” He says to Uncle Charlie and I know he wouldn't do that. “Everything okay here?” Deputy Hoyt asked and Uncle Charlie turned to look at him._

_“Nothin'. Just flat tired.” He said to the deputy and he just nods. “When you change that tire take that retard nephew of yours back home. Some people are scared of him.” He said to Uncle Charlie, who turned to look at him angrily. “Stop that Winston. Have a nice day. Stay safe kid.” The man said as he started to walk towards his own car. “Swallow wait! I needed to talk with you before you leave.” Deputy Hoyt yells after the man while momma moves me to the back seat._

_After Uncle Charlie changed the tire and we started to leave I hear the woman talk with the man and deputy Hoyt. “Jesus. If our daughter looked like that I would have killed that her when she was born.” I hear the woman say from the open window. The other man seemed to look uncomfortable as deputy Hoyt was laughing but when we drive by the car I see a little girl who looked to be maybe two wave to us from the other car. I wave back at her for a while to be polite._

I wake up, feeling confused. Why did that memory come suddenly in my mind? I feel something move next to me and I turn my head to look at it. (Y/n) was still sleeping next to me and I was glad that she was comfortable around me. Yesterday must have been horrible to her but I was glad that she didn't try to run away. I didn't know if I could catch her again. And I was proud of her when she almost killed her first victim. After all she just stabbed him and I finished him off. And maybe someday, she'll be comfortable enough to help me with the butchering of some of the victims.

I wrap my hands around her form and give her a little hug. When I saw her handle baby Jedidiah something inside me got warm. I just know that she would be a wonderful mother and I was hoping that she would want to bear my child soon. What I understood was that she couldn't be able to get pregnant now because of her bleeding but Uncle Charlie said that soon would be a good time again. He also told me that if she got pregnant she wouldn't bleed in a long time.

She moved in her sleep and I turned my whole attention to her. She opened her eyes and turned to look at me. She gave me a little smile and kiss to the cheek. “Morning Tommy. Did you sleep well?” I give her a little nod and then point at her to ask her the same question. “At first I didn't have a good night sleep but thankfully you were here to keep me company. I felt safe with you.” She said to me with a smile.

I was glad that she felt safe with me because that was one of my job as a husband. She sat up from the bed and stretched her arms. I keep my other hand on her back and give her a little rub. She groans which makes me let out a little laugh. She turns to look at me again with a smile. “Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to.” She says and I think for a moment but then just nod. “Can you speak?” She asked and I suddenly feel awkward.

I can speak but it's hard to me. I don't know how to form the real words and they always mix up when I try to speak. I give her a little nod and she gives me a smile. “I understand. That's charming about you.” She says to me and I feel warmth form on my cheeks. She looks at her pets that are still sleeping. She put some newspapers around the room so Miss Pop could shit and piss on them rather than the floor. (Y/n) said that she had small body so she'll do that more often than dogs. She also told me that usually Miss Pop would live in a cage at her home but she didn't have that here with her.

She gets up from the bed and turns to look at me for a while. “I need to change for today.” She says and I start to leave but she stops me. “I don't mind if you are here. I want to go downstairs together.” She said to me and I look at her for a while. I have seen all of her already when Uncle Charlie taught some things about her body but I hadn't seen much of it after that. I sit back down on the bed as she gives me a little smile. She takes the other dress off of her and gets another one from the dresser.

She quickly puts on a bra and the dress and turns around to look at me again. This dress was pinkish color and I remember that momma used to wear it when she was younger. I was glad that she was so close to momma now. Momma really likes her too so there was no situation where I should choose between them and I really didn't want to. They both were so important to me. “Shall we go?” She asked with a smile and I get up from the bed. She seemed to be happy now.

When her pets saw that we were leaving they got up. Romeo's fur was slowly growing back so I needed to cut it short soon again so he would be less warm. Miss Pop on the other hand had short fur so she wasn't even panting at all. But maybe she wasn't hot because she always hides away under the couch or table. I didn't know much about rabbits so I didn't know.

(Y/n) wraps her arm around mine and I look at her with a smile on my face. She was really nice to me even after we had forced her to stay here. That thought suddenly made my blood turn cold. She was an actress, acting is in her blood and she said that it was her job to kiss other men sometimes. What if she was acting this whole time? Would she really be that cruel to play with my family's feelings like that?

I look at her and she seemed to have a real smile on her face. The thought of that she was doing all this to play us like that just breaks my heart. I didn't want to kill her so keeping her here forever would be the only solution I was comfortable doing. “Hey Tommy.” She suddenly said and I turn to look at her little surprised but then I nod quickly to ask her to continue. “Can we go for a walk later if you have some time to spare? I would love to spend some free time with you.” She said and I feel my heart stop.

What if she was going to make a break for it when we were alone? She was fast and I didn't know if I could get her without hurting her. She gave me one of those cute smiles she has and I felt my knees turn soft. She tilted her head and gave me a worried look. “Is everything okay?” She asks and I look around the house, trying to find something to give her as an answer. “It's okay if you don't want to. I understand that you are busy.” She says with a smile as she gives my cheek a kiss and then just leaves me to go to the kitchen.

I look after her little hurt and that's all my fault. I don't know if I should trust her that much to take her outside, far away from the house when she has everywhere to run off to. But the thought of spending time with her all alone was so tempting like it was something I have always wanted. I feel anger start to boil in me and I stomp towards the basement. It wasn't fair that I was thinking something like that right now!

“Tommy wait!” I hear Uncle Charlie yell at me from the living room and I stop in my tracks with a huff. I walk over there and look at him. He has a smirk on his face as he looks at me. I turn my gaze away from him so I wouldn't have to look at him right now. “Let's have a little talk later. Go do your job for now.” He says and I growl at his words. He dares to call me here and then send me away without even saying anything important to me! I walk over to the basement and get inside with a bang. I hated this feeling that I was having right now.


	15. Chapter 15

(Y/n)'s POV

I was wiping the kitchen counter with a dirty rag. I was thinking about Thomas' mood change. At first he was like himself and suddenly he became little angry. I feel a sigh make its way past my lips. I didn't know why I was little sad when he didn't want to go to a walk with me but I'm sure he has work to do. I look at the old dirty kitchen. It must have been lovely when the house was built long time ago.

I hear footsteps come into the room which makes me turn around to look at Hoyt, who was just standing there with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and turn back to wipe the counter again. “So is there something wrong?” I hear him ask, making me stop in my tracks. “Why do you ask?” I ask from him, trying to get him to drop the conversation. “I mean Tommy stormed to the basement so I was wonderin' if there was something goin' on.” He says amused which made me feel annoyed. “I asked if he wanted to go outside with me but he declined.”

I hear him huff behind me like he was thinking about something. “He's new with this whole married thin' so give him some time.” He says as he heads out towards the fridge. He takes a beer bottle out of it and pops it open. He takes a sip out of it and turns around to leave. “If you want a beer just take one. I'll tell you later where the traps are.” He says as he exits the kitchen. I look after him feeling more confused than before. He was really serious about telling me where the traps were. I thought that he was joking about that.

I put the rag away and just lean on the counter with my hands crossed on my chest. I knew that everything about this was new to him and I should just ignore it. I turn to look at the fridge. Luda May was probably at the work right now so I couldn't spend the day with her. I walk over to the living room to see that the two older men were already drinking. I really don't know how they could drink all day long.

I decide to go outside to get some fresh air and enjoy the sun. I take a glass of water with me and walk to the front porch. I close the door behind me. There was a slight breeze but I liked it. Romeo was walking around the yard, sniffing the ground like he was trying to find something. I look at him go for a while but then I just decide to sit down on the steps. The air was fresh here unlike in the city. And it was quiet, no people and no traffic.

I hear the door open behind me and heavy footsteps approach me. I turn to look at Thomas who was standing there, looking at me behind his mask. “Hi Tommy.” I say to him with a little smile. He nods and walks towards me. He sits down next to me and looks at the yard where Romeo was running around. “The yard is really beautiful and so is the house.” I say to him, trying to get a one-sided conversation going since he doesn't speak. “You're so lucky to be born here.” I say and put my hand on his shoulder.

Thomas turns his head to look at me slowly, surprise written on his face. “I mean city is nice and all but this is much better than that. Well except your little meat business.” I say to him, looking at the yard. I could see that Thomas was still looking at me but I didn't mind about it. I stand up from the steps and start walking to the side of the house. When I was walking there, Thomas got up and started to follow me.

I stop and look at him, waiting for him to catch up with me. I don't know why he was following me right now when I thought that he was busy. He stops right next to me and looks closely at me. “Why are you following me?” I ask from him. He turns his head to look around the yard like he was looking the answer from it. I was feeling confused because of his odd behavior but then it dawns on me. “Do you think that I'll run away if you leave me alone?”

His head snaps to look at me, his eyes wide in shock. So he was thinking about that. “If I wanted to run I would have done it already.” I say to him and start to walk towards the back yard. I hear his heavy footsteps follow me as I made my way there. I was little angry that he didn't trust me but I understood that I was still a stranger to him. “You don't have to follow me. I don't know where the traps are so I could get my foot trapped there and you surely would hear my screams.” I say to him as we reach the back yard.

I look around the yard and think that I could try to make a little garden here if Luda May allows that. The yard looked to be little dry but that wouldn't stop me. Even if I didn't know anything about gardening but I could try. “What did you eat before you started to eat, you know, human meat?” I ask from him, feeling really curious about it. He pointed at the shed which had the pigs. “You ate animal meat?” He nods and drops his hand back to his side.

“Okay.” I say and start looking at the yard again. “Has it always been just you, Luda May, Hoyt and Monty or do you have other family members still here?” He shakes his head and lifts two fingers. “There is two more?” He nods and points at the woods. “They live there?” He nods again and looks at the yard with me. “Are they nice?” I ask, feeling little nervous that I haven't met two of his family members yet. Thomas nods quickly and crosses his arms against his chest. “Do you think they'll like me?”

He turns his head to look at me and nods eagerly. I smile at him and sigh in relieve. “Good. I just understood from Hoyt's speeches that not everyone around here like city people.” I say to him and I could hear him chuckle at my words. He then stops and points at himself. “You want to know if my family would have liked you?” He nods and waits for my answer. “Well if I'm being honest not my mom’s side.” I say to him and see that he seems to be little sad at my words. “But I think my dad would have loved you like his own son.”

He lifts his head to look at me as I smile at him. “My dad never judged others by their looks and always wanted to be helpful to others. You're a hard-working man so he most definitely would have accepted you to his family and respected you.” I say to him with a smile. He smiles and nods back at me. “He tried to get me back here when I was younger but all of his jobs took so much time from him so he never had the right time.”

Thomas puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a little rub. I lean in his touch and smile at him. “Do you want to go for a walk after all? I'll stay right next to you the whole time.” He stops his hand and just stares at me for a while. He seems to be little worried but then just nods in agreement. I feel a wide smile on my face as I take his hand in mine and start to lead him towards the woods. He stops suddenly when we reach the edge of the yard and points at the ground. There was one of the traps on the ground.

“Thank you.” I say to Thomas as we walk around the trap, still holding hands. He stopped and turned to look at the house. I look at him patiently. Did he want to go back already? “Is everything okay?” I ask from him. He just stares at the house but then he turns to look at me. He leaned down and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. I smile at him with a wide smile. He turns back to the forest again and starts to lead me deeper into the woods. I was glad that I could spend some alone time with him without fearing of being watched over.

The forest was beautiful, almost magical. The shadows of the trees blocked most of the sun so it wasn't hot at all. “This is life!” I say to him as I look around the forest. He turns to look at me, his eyes screaming confusion. “This is my first time to have a walk in a forest in a long while.” I say to him. He seems to look little shocked but then he just nods. He puts his other hand on my head and gives it a little pat. “But maybe we could come to walk over here together more often.”

Thomas nods quickly at my words and I smile at him again. I was happy that he was coming out of his shell. Suddenly he starts to walk to the side faster. I walk behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. I was almost running next to him. It was amazing how quick he was even when he was built like a mountain. “Thomas wait!” I say to him almost out of breath when we were walking like that five minutes straight. He stops and turns to look at me, confusion written on his face. “You're too fast. I can't keep up with you.”

He looks surprised at me. “I'm sorry.” I say to him but he only shakes his head. Suddenly he lets go of my hand which makes me look at him confused. He wraps his arms around me and the lifts me in his arms. I let out a little laugh and wrap my arms around his neck. “ I can walk too.” I say to him with a smile but he shakes his head and starts to walk forward again. I lean my head against his neck with a little smile. I couldn't think that I would enjoy my life like this here.

He stops which makes me turn my head to look back forward. There was a little lake in the middle of the forest. “Wow.” I say to him as he put me back down. I look at the water which was almost crystal clear but it seemed to be little deep. “It's beautiful.” I say out loud and walk over to the water. I put my hand in the cool water to test it. “Do you come here often?” He shrugs his shoulders and sits down by the water. I decide to sit right next to him and look at the sparkling water.

“Do you want to go for a swim?” I turn my gaze to look at him. He seems to be surprised by my question and he quickly shakes his head. “You don't like swimming?” He shakes his head again. I could see that he was visibly more nervous. His hands were shaking little on his lap. “Are you okay Tommy?” He turns to look at me with wide eyes, like he has seen a ghost. I look at him for a while but then I realized that it was probably because of his skin.

“Are you nervous about your skin?” His eyes shift to his lap again. I put my hand on his shoulder and put my other hand on his masked jaw. I turn his head to look at me. “I don't know what they have told you when you were younger but I don't care about your skin.” I give his jaw a little rub. “It's just a part of you and it will always be. But that's why I care about you.” I say to him, trying to comfort him. He looks at me little surprised.

Suddenly he leans back and lifts his hands behind his head. I could see that the mask was getting loose on his face. I feel my heart start beating faster. Was he taking it off to show me his face? I could hear that his breathing becomes harder than before and I was thinking that he was getting more anxious about this. His eyes were clued to the ground between us like it was a big golden treasure. “Tommy you don't have to show your face now if you don't want to.” I say to him and but my hands on his masked cheeks.

His eyes shift to look at mine. I give him a little smile. “You can show me when you're truly ready. I won't pressure you to show yourself to me.” I give his masked cheeks a little rubs. I was getting used to the dead human face that was always on his face. It was strange when he changed them because I was talking to him but I was watching someone else's face. He shakes his head and takes the mask off of his face quickly which makes me lean away from him.

I pause and look at him. He had scars on his face, like it has been cut long time ago and his nose looked to be rotting away. I feel my heart almost stop when he first took it off from shock but now it was beating calmly. His eyes were looking in my eyes to see my reaction but then I smile at him and but my hands again on his cheeks. “You're perfect.” I say to him. He seems to be surprised by my words, almost like he didn't expect anything good come out of my mouth.

Suddenly he starts to shake and I could see that his eyes were watering. “Oh Tommy.” I say to him and give him a little hug. I could feel him shaking as I hear him whimper lowly in the hug. I rub his back as he pours his heart out to me. “It's okay Tommy.” I say to him and give the side of his head a kiss. He sighs shakily and leans back away from me. I wipe the tears that escaped from his eyes. “There you go.” I whisper to him.

He smiles at me and I'm glad that I can see his smile fully now. I give his cheek a kiss. “I appreciate that you showed me your face. And don't worry, I'm not going to tease you about it.” He nods and puts his hand on my cheek and gives it a little rub. He leans towards me and gives me a little kiss which makes me smile in it. After a while he leans back and puts the mask back on his face. I turn my head to look at the water again. “Is it okay to swim in it?” I ask from him. He thinks for a moment and then nods. “Good.”

I get up and take off the sundress. I was wearing my bra and underwear so that could be swimwear for now. I turn to look at Thomas, whose eyes were clued on me. I get in the water that was cool but not too cold. I dive under water and let the water hit my face. It was amazing how fast I already almost forgot everything bad that happened in the last day. I surface and turn to look at Thomas, who was just sitting there, looking closely at me.

I smile at him and start to swim towards him. I rest my upper body on the ground and just tilt my head to look at him. “Are you sure you don't want to join?” I ask from him. He looks at me for a while but then he shakes his head again. “Okay. Maybe some other time then.” I say to him and start to swim again. The water was relaxing my nerves as swimming around. The moment was ruined when I hear familiar voice screaming somewhere close.

“Tommy! Where the fuck are you? Get your fat ass over here!” Hoyt was screaming and Thomas turned to look where the voice was coming from. I quickly swim back to him and get out of the water. I take the sundress from the ground and put it on. I was still wet but I didn't care. Thomas got up from the ground and took a hold on my hand. “Just lead the way.” I say to him with a smile as he starts to lead the way towards Hoyt.

We reach the older man standing in the middle of the forest, looking around extremely pissed. When his eyes turn to look at us a wide smile comes to his face. “There you are. Were you in the middle of the woods fuckin'?” He yells at us and I feel my cheeks burning from his question. “No we weren't! Tommy wanted to show me the little lake that is in the middle of the forest.” I say to him, trying to get him to drop it. “You don't have to lie to me missy.” He says with a shit eating grin on his face. “Tell me at least was my nephew good?” He asked while laughing.

I turn to see Thomas, who seemed to be embarrassed about the whole situation. “We didn't do anything.” I say to him but he only laughs louder. “Well come on you two! We don't have all day and I have to go and pick up momma.” He said as he started to walk towards the house. I look at Thomas, who seemed to be still little annoyed about his uncle's words. I pet his shoulder and smile at him when his eyes turn to look at me. “It's fine. He's just joking around.” I say to him and start to lead him after Hoyt.

There was an awkward silence when we started to walk but I could see that Hoyt was turning to look at us every once in a while. “So tell me missy.” He suddenly said which got my attention. “Does your family have more men than women?” His question made me uncomfortable for a moment. “Umm… Women I guess. Both of my parents had sisters but I don't really know them that much.” I say to him and he nods like he was thinking about something. “Why do you ask?” I say to him, already feeling nervous about his answer.

“Oh I was just thinkin'. Do you think that you could bear a boy?” He asked and I look at him, like he had just grown another head. “W-why?” I say to but he only shrugs his shoulders. “I was just askin'. Now that you two are gettin' it on, so you should at least try to give a boy to the family.” He says and I hear Thomas growl next to me and for a moment I thought that he was growling at me. “What is it boy?! Don't you want to have a son?” He asked and Thomas shook his head and growls at his uncle again. “You don't?!” He shook his head again.

“I think he doesn't want to speak about this anymore.” I say to Hoyt, trying to get him to drop it. “You don't understand missy. We don't need another girl in the house. Especially when you are city filly.” He says, sounding really angry. I feel my cheeks burn from anger. “I'm not going to get pregnant in a long time!” I yell at him which makes both of the men to stop in their tracks. They turned to look at me as I release Thomas' hand and cross my arms across my chest. “I'm not ready to be a mother and won't be in a long time.” I snap at them angrily.

The two men look at each other for a while like I was talking in different languages. Hoyt started to laugh loudly at me like I told him the funniest joke ever when he snapped out of it. “Like you have any sayin' in that.” He says, still laughing as he starts to walk towards the house again. My jaw was probably hitting the floor from the shock of his words. What the hell?! I turn to look at Thomas, who seemed to be as shocked as I was. “And what that supposed to mean?!” I yell after the older man, who stops at his tracks.

He slowly turns to look at me with a big smirk on his face. “He's your husband. He owns you.” He says to me calmly while I was fuming. “Maybe in your youth you stupid asshole!” His smirk turns to frown. “You live under my house! If he wants you to carry his child, you sure as hell are goin' to do that!” He yells back at me and turns back to march forward again. I almost scream from anger as he disappears into the woods. I feel a large hand land on my shoulder.

I turn to look at Thomas who was sending me an understanding smile. I was glad that he understood my anger. “He's an ass.” I say to him, frustration growing in me. He pulls me to his chest and starts to pet my hair. “ I don't like him.” I say to him and feel the tears of frustration make their way in my eyes. Thomas just nods and gives my forehead a little kiss. “Can you kick his ass for me?” I ask with a sweet tone as a joke. He laughs and nods at me which makes me laugh too.

“I'm so glad that you are here.” I say to him and break free from his arms. He tilts his head and gives me a cute smile. “I know that I would be dead if you and momma didn't want to keep me so thank you.” I say to him and his eyes go wide at my words. He takes my hands and lifts them to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat under them and I guess that he wanted to tell me was that he loved me. “I love you too.” I say to him with a little smile. His eyes widen but then he smiles widely at me as he leaned to give my cheek a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

(Y/n)'s POV

“There you go!” I say happily to Jedidiah. He was one of the cutest babies I have ever seen. Sure there was something wrong with him but he was still cute. I saw feeding him some baby food before supper while giving him some funny faces. He was laughing all the time while I was feeding him. “You have been such a good little boy.” I say to him with a wide smile on my face and he claps his hands happily.

I hear light footsteps come to the kitchen where I was with the baby. Instantly I knew that it was Luda May since her footsteps are light like that. “Hi momma. Jedidiah is soon fed so you don't have to worry about that.” I say happily to her, while turning around. She was sending me a lovely smile and then she just laughed little. “I think baby Jedidiah likes you. You surely will be a great mother when the time comes.” She says happily.

I smile back at her and finish feeding Jedidiah. I lift him to my shoulder and pat his back gently. He lets out a little burp and I'm satisfied with my work. “Let's but you in the living room so you can play for a while.” I say to him which makes him laugh and smile widely. I walk over to the living room where Hoyt and Monty were sitting and drinking beer. Thomas was still in the basement so I guess he had important work to do.

I put Jedidiah on the floor where he can play. I give him an old stuffed animal. It was a pig which seemed to be ancient. I guess that it was once Thomas' but now it was this little boy's little toy. “So missy, when we are goin' to expect another kid runnin' around the house?” Monty asked calmly from me. He wasn't as bad as Hoyt so I send him a little smile. “I don't know. We have our hands full with this one.” I say to him and Hoyt huffs angrily. “I thought you weren't ready to have a baby.” He snaps at me.

I turn to look at him annoyed but then it was my time to huff at him. “I'm not ready.” I say to him and get up from the floor. “It's in your blood. You're a woman.” He snaps angrily. I shake my head and decide just to go to my room to cool down. “You don't know anything.” I say under my breath and run up the stairs. I walk in my room and close the door behind me. Miss Pop was in the room, laying on her side and sleeping without any worried. I smile at her sleeping form. So cute!

I walk over to the window to see that Romeo was laying in a shadow so he could be cool while he was watching over the house. Thomas had to shave his fur short again when it started to grow little too long. I open the window so fresh air would come into the room. I walk back to my bed and lay down on it. I didn't want to stay in the living room if Hoyt was like that. I look at the old ceiling of the room which reminded me from my grandparent's house. Was it still out there somewhere or was it already run down from all the years I haven't visited them?

I close my eyes and decide to rest for a while. How were the things at home right now? I asked for vacation time but I don't know if they kept their word. Has anyone even tried to find Tim or me from anywhere? Or if they even cared that we weren't there at all. I must admit that I really didn't care if I weren't going back to work. I would have loved to work in this little town when it was still alive and not just spend my whole life in the city where people only listened to those who were all the same. Like dad used to do before he moved to the big city.

He never liked to live there but the “love” of his life always wanted to stay in a big city. I don't know why dad always insisted that mom was his love even when they were total opposites. She was never happy about anything she had and she always wanted something more. Even I wasn't enough for her. She wanted a daughter who was like her which I wasn't. I was more like my dad. Someone that understood that people were different. He never asked anything but he said that he had everything he ever wanted when he had me…

_The screaming was unbearable. I didn't know why mommy was mad at daddy again. She said something about dad being an idiot. We were going back to home after visiting Hoyt. “I can't believe that you stayed with that thing while I had to go and get the two other weirdos!” Mommy yelled to daddy who was trying to calm her down. “Darlin' just calm down. You didn't have to go too far to get that boy's momma.”_

_Mommy sends him a death stare which send shivers down my spine. “Scum like that don't deserve to even breathe the same air as me or your daughter!” She snapped at daddy who seemed to be tired from this conversation. “And try to speak normally. You speak like those hillbillies back there! And I don't want your daughter to learn that.” She added as she started to go through her back. Daddy nodded again. He looked like he was defeated as he sighed out tiredly. “Yes darling.”_

_Mommy sends him a wide smirk as she turned to look at me. “Are you hungry umm… (Y/n)?” She said and I nod. She gives me an apple. “Why don't you give her that chocolate we got earlier for her?” Daddy asks and I get little excited. I love chocolate! “No, we won't feed your daughter garbage! We don't want her to become as ugly as that thing back there!” She yelled at him again and I turn my eyes back to the apple. I didn't think that the boy back there was ugly. Maybe he was just hurt._

_“Okay honey.” Daddy said to mommy as he gave me a little smile. “Just eat that my angel.” He says softly to me and I send him a little smile. “Okay daddy.” I say to him and take a bite from the fruit. “When we get back home I'm going to take her to the acting school. She is going to become my own little star.” Mommy said happily. I was excited to see my acting friends again! “Sure. But can I take her horseback riding in this week? I think that some outdoor time with animals could do good for her.” Daddy asked and I was getting excited! I loved to go ride horses with daddy! He was so good at that!_

_“No way! She doesn't need that skill when she is going to marry some big shot from a city. Civilized people don't do anything with stupid farm animals. Especially not ladies! She is going to be much better than any of your sisters! I don't want your daughter be some country animal like you are!” Mommy yelled at him again which made me almost cry. Daddy wasn't an animal! He was a human like me and her!_

_“Can you even consider?” He asked from her and I was getting my hopes up. “Absolutely not! She is not going to do anything with any farm animals! No cows, horses or sheep! And you get that ugly rat out of our home as soon as you can when we get back!” Mommy screamed at him and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. “Darling. (Y/n) loves Carrot! We can't take that bunny away from her!” Daddy argued back but mommy only shakes her head._

_“Mommy please! I want Carrot!” I cry out to her. I didn't want to lose my best friend! “No no no and no! That rat need to go! You don't need it in anything!” She yelled at me again. I start to cry at the thought of losing Carrot! “When you are an adult you understand why I do this. You want to get married to a rich man that can pay for everything you need don't you?!” She yelled at me again. “No m-mommy! I don't w-want to! I w-w-want C-carrot!” I scream at her._

_“Honey. She can choose who ever she wishes. You chose me so she can do that too. Besides, why do you think about that anyway? There won't be a need to think about that in a long time.” Daddy says again which makes mommy turn towards him. “We need to think for ahead. If we are lucky, she'll get married when she's sixteen!” Mommy says and daddy sends her a mean look. “She won't be married off that young!” Daddy says to her but mommy just shakes her head. “You don't decide that!” She says to him._

_Daddy sighs again and looks at me for a while. “We'll see.” He says quietly to her and mommy seems to be happy again. I knew you would come into your senses!” She says happily and turns to look at me. “She'll become so pretty looking because of me! You're lucky to have someone like me!” She says to daddy who smiles at her. “I think I am.” Daddy says to mommy who was still happy. “Who know, she could become a wife of a president if she is lucky and pretty enough!”_

_Daddy laughed at that and he gave me a wide smile. “She's a daughter of my so she's always lucky.” He says happily to me. Daddy has always been lucky in his life. Mommy only rolled her eyes. “Yeah we don't want to hear any of your stories about war or your youth.” Mommy said to him. Daddy only nodded and continued the drive back home. I wanted to know more of his stories but I didn't want mommy to get angry at daddy or me anymore. I was still upset about Carrot while I wiped the tears away from my face. I hope that daddy would convince her so we could keep Carrot…_

I sigh out from the memories. Dad didn't deserve those things what mom did to him. He was like her dog who listened to every word she said. Probably because he really loved her, even if she didn't deserve him. “Poor dad.” I say quietly out loud before getting up. That was enough daydreaming for now. I should get back to work at downstairs. Luda May shouldn't do everything all alone while the one walking old man was just drinking in the living room, drinking away his problems.

I take Miss Pop in my arms and give her a little kiss. “I'm sorry my little thing but you have to go to the living room. If you get a chance, eat Hoyt's shoelaces.” I say to her but she only looks at me with those big eyes. I giggle and run downstairs with her. I put her down on the floor and watch her as she disappears in the living room. I smile widely and turn around, only to smack right into something hard. I let out a little scream and look up, only to see that Thomas was looking at me, confusion written in his eyes. How the hell he was so silent?!

“Tommy, you scared me!” I laugh at him as he rubs his arms around me to give me a little hug with a smile. “You are so quiet!” I say to him and give his cheek a kiss. “Hoyt!” I hear Luda May yell from the kitchen at the same time as Romeo starts to bark outside. Thomas lets go of me and turns to look at the front door. “What momma?” Hoyt yells as he comes to the hallway. “There is some people outside!” Luda May yells and comes to the hallway too.

Hoyt huffs but then he only nods. “Go and do the supper. We have some guests.” He says and I feel panic run through my veins. They were getting ready to kill these people. I turn to look at Thomas, who was looking serious right now. “I-I'll go s-sit with Monty.” I say to him and break out of the hug. Thomas turns to look at me and he probably saw my pale face because he took a hold on my wrist.

I turn to look at him as he leans towards me. His forehead was pressed against mine as he gives me a little whine. I give him a little smile and pet his cheek. “Be careful.” I whisper to him and he nods. I kiss his masked nose and break free from his hold. I quickly walk to the living room where I see that Monty was still watching the TV. I walk over to Jedidiah and pick him up from the floor. He looks at me confused when I was picking him up. “Sorry little one.” I say to him as I take him to the couch.

“Come in and have a seat in the livin' room. Supper will be ready soon enough.” Hoyt said and two men came into the house. They were looking around the house and I turned away from them. Hoyt walks to the living room and send me a look that forced me to be quiet. “So why stop here?” Hoyt asked from the pair as the turned to look at me. “Our car broke down. We were hoping that you could help us.” The other one of the men said. They didn't seem to be bothered that they were in a stranger's house.

“We'll see what we can do after supper.” Hoyt says as he sits down next to Jedidiah and me. I could see that the other man was looking at me with a strange look on his face. Hoyt seems to catch on to this and he clears his throat. “My nephews wife can't help you with the car if you were thinkin' about that.” He says and the man snaps out of it. “Hahaha, yeah no. She just looked so familiar to me like some TV star.” He says while laughing and see that Monty's head turns to look at me slowly.

“Hehe yeah I get that a lot.” I say to the pair with a smile and lift Jedidiah from the couch. “I'll go and help momma.” I say to Hoyt and walk towards the kitchen. I needed to pass the pair, whose eyes were still clued to me. “She sounds familiar too.” The man says to his friend and they let out a little laugh. I smile sheepishly to them and finally walk to the kitchen. I didn't want them to look at me for too long so they wouldn't recognize me. I don't know how it feels like to be killed by a TV or movie character but I wasn't going to let them find out that either. What if I just slashed out and killed them in cold blood like I did to that other man?!

Luda May turns to look at me as I put Jedidiah in an old high chair. He looks at me confused as I start to make supper with Luda May. “Is everythin' okay darlin'?” Luda May asks kindly and I send her a little smile. “Y-yeah, everything is just fine.” I say to her as I start to slice the meat. Luda May nods as she started to hum the lullaby she always hums. “You can go and take the extra meat to the poor dog. He has done such a good job.” She says and I nod at her.

“Sure! I'll let him out of the leash so if they make a run for it, he can chase after them.” I say to her and she nods. “That's a good idea.” She says and I take the extra meat with me. She had put it into an old metal bowl. I walk to the door in the kitchen and walk to the side of the house. Romeo was laying there, looking around the yard. When he spotted me, he started to bark happily as he ran up to me. “Hi there!” I say to him as he comes to me.

He starts to lick my face as I crouch next to him. “Okay boy. Calm down.” I say to him and put the bowl in front of his face. “There you go boy. Have a little snack.” I say to him. He starts to eat the meat as I take the leash off of his collar. I felt horrible that I had to feed him human meat but there wasn't any other meat I could give him right now. “Don't run off to anywhere and wait here.” I say to him and give him a kiss on his head. He ate all of the meat from the bowl. “There you go! I'm sure that you'll get more after supper.” I say to him as I get up with the now empty bowl. He looks after me as I get back in the house.

Luda May sends me a little smile and points at the cabinet where we have the plates. “Would you be a dear and get the table ready?” She asks and I nod. “Of course!” I say to her but then I stop. “Is Tommy going to eat with us?” I ask from her but she shakes her head. “I don't think he will. If he has work to do, he doesn't have time to come and eat with us.” She says and I nod at her words. I was little sad that he wouldn't join us. Sure his table manners were awful but he was still charming in his own weird way.

“You surely like my boy, don't you?” She says and I smile at her. “I think I'm warming up to the idea.” I say to her and she laughs a little. “I'm really grateful that you're with him. I know that he can be little scary sometimes but he's a good man.” She says as I gather everything I need. “I know he is.” I say to her and take the plates with me to the dining room. She was such a sweet old lady. Why didn't I have a mother like her while growing up?

I start to put everything to its place but stop when I her someone enter the room. I look over my shoulder only to see that it was one of those men. “Can I help you?” I ask from him and he nods. “I think I have seen you in TV before.” He says and I turn away from him. “You have been mistaken.” I say to him and continue my task. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I slap his hand away from me. “Don't touch me.” I snap angrily at him. He looks at me but then he wraps his hand around my wrist.

“Don't you slap me.” He snarls at me as he turns me around to face him. I send him a glare as he was leaning towards me. “So… where is your husband?” He says, sounding way too flirty. “He'll be here soon so I advise you to leave me alone. He won't let you go easily.” I snap at him and try to break free from his grip. His other hand comes to hold on my cheeks harshly. I send him a death stare but I feel some tears make their way to my eyes from fear and pain on my cheeks and wrist. “You're pretty little thing.” He says as he was looking at every detail on my face.

My eyes shift to look at the door that was leading to the hallway. I could see it open slowly and silently. Thomas was standing there, his face was painted with anger. I feel relieved that he came here and I try to break free from the man's hold again but he had an iron grip on me. “You're hurting me.” I say to him, venom dripping from my voice. He chuckles at my face and then just shakes his head. “You deserve the pain.” He says to me as he tries to bend me on the dining room table. I feel the panic rise in me again but I know that Thomas would protect me.

“Stop!” I snap at him but soon his weight is gone from my body. A loud snap was heard in the room and I turn to look at Thomas, who just broke the man's neck. I look away from them and just rub my cheeks so the burn from the man's touch would go away faster. Thomas lets the man drop on the floor as he walks over to me to see if I was okay. “Thanks Thomas. I was s-scared that he would do something.” I whisper to him. That man deserved it for not listening at my requests and carried on his harassment.

Thomas gives me a hug and pats my back gently to comfort me. “C-could you take that away?” I ask from him, sending him a pleading look. He nods as he walks over to the body. He lifts the man over his shoulder without any troubles and starts to quickly walk to the basement. I can hear that the other man was still in the living room with the two older men. I let out a shaky sigh when he disappears behind the metal door. I didn't feel bad for the man and I was more relieved that he couldn't do anything to anyone again. Was I becoming a bad person?

I walk back over to the kitchen where Luda May was finishing up the supper. She turns to look at me with a puzzled look on her face. “Did somethin' happen?” She asks and I force a smile on my face. “Y-yeah, but Tommy took care of it already.” I say to her. A wide smile appears on her face as she turns to look at the food. “He's such a lovely man. I can see how happy he's with you.” She says as she takes the kettle away from the stove. “Take Jedidiah to the dining room.” She says to me as she starts to pour the hot water out of the kettle.

I nod and lift the little boy in my arms again. He was little unhappy that he couldn't continue playing on the kitchen table. “I'm sorry little one but the supper is soon ready so we need to go over here.” I say to him with a little smile. He was still little annoyed that I took him away from the kitchen where his toys were. “I'm sorry but you have to eat something before going to bed.” I say to him and put him in another high chair. He looks at me when I sit right next to him with a smile. 

“You're such a good little boy.” I say to him as he finally calms down again. Hoyt leads the other man to the dining room while Monty rolls behind them. I walk over to him and help him get to the dining room. When someone finally helped him, a wide smile appeared on his face. I push him to his place and make sure that the plate was right in front of him. “Thank you darlin'.” He says as he pats my back. “No problem Uncle Monty.” I smile at him and sit beside Jedidiah again.

Luda May brought the kettle with her to the living room. “W-where is my friend?” The man asks as he was looking around. “I thought that he went to the bathroom.” He added, confusion forming on his face. I perk up and look at him with a sweet smile on my face. “Oh my husband asked if your friend could help him move some furniture. I'm sure that they'll appear soon enough.” I say to him, sweetly. He seems to be convinced by my voice and just sits down and relaxes. “Now let's say the prayer.” Hoyt says as everyone else put their heads down as he starts to say the prayer like he does every night.


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/n)'s POV

The dinner was awkward. Hoyt was speaking with the other man who didn't even sense the danger he was in. I was little sad for him since he didn't even think that we could be evil. He was so trusting in us. I was feeding Jedidiah while the two men were talking. Soon enough Jedidiah was full and I quickly finish my dinner. I wasn't going to stay here and see when they kill this innocent man brutally without any regrets.

“Thanks for the supper but Jedidiah needs to go to sleep.” I say to them all and Luda May smiles at me. “Go ahead darlin'. I'll tell Tommy where to find you.” She says to me and I smile back at her. “I'll see you later momma.” I say to her and pick Jedidiah up as I get up from my seat. “Your man is lucky to have you. I'm sure a pretty little thing like yourself is happy to have a man that makes the living!” He says happily like it was a good thing. Sure, some women need a man to give them everything they could ever want but I didn't ask that.

“Yeah, I am.” I say awkwardly and quickly make my way upstairs. I was so happy that Thomas didn't do the same to me. Sure I could seem to be weak but I wasn't helpless and Thomas was sweet enough to see that. I was strong enough to take care of myself. Now that most of my fear was gone, I wasn't as afraid of them than before. But after I killed that man, I noticed that I felt different. I know it was wrong but he seemed to deserve it because he hurt Luda May. And because of that I was afraid of myself.

I walk in Luda May's room where Jedidiah usually sleeps. He was going to have such wonderful dreams with a belly full of warm food. He needed that so he would be big and strong as Thomas. I burp him before I put him in his crib. “There you go little one! I hope you had a nice day like I did… well before those men came.” I say to him as he lays there. I put his blanket on him and rub his cheek gently. “Sleep well little one.” I say to him and then just leave him alone. I was happy that he didn't start crying by the time I reached the door.

I walk to my own room and lay down on my own bed. Was I really changing that much? It didn't bother me that Thomas killed if they said something bad about the family or did something bad. Was I a bad person because of that? The meat they used didn't bother me that much anymore now that I think of it. I feel tears form on my eyes. I was becoming a monster like Hoyt. A heartless cannibal.

Suddenly the feel of needing Thomas took over me. I had fallen for the cannibal butcher. Would he still be a normal butcher if the things were different here and the slaughterhouse wasn't shut down? I was little glad that it happened because if it didn't, I'm not sure if I would have ever met him. I wanted to know why they decided to close their doors but I was too afraid to ask anything about it from Thomas so I wouldn't hurt his feelings or bring out some painful memories. I hadn't seen him be angry because of me yet but I wasn't going to push him to that point.

He could surely do something else too if he wanted to. A strong man like him could easily find some other job too. Maybe from another slaughterhouse if he wasn't arrested from all the murders before that. The thought that he would be arrested suddenly made me feel awful. The only one that really deserved to go to prison was Hoyt. He was the one and only asshole here. I wanted take Thomas, Luda May, Jedidiah and Monty somewhere better where they could live without any worries about all this.

I hear the man scream down stairs and I know that he was going to die soon. I cover my ears from the noise as only few tears form in my eyes because of the man. It was still awful but it wasn't as bad as the first time I heard it. I guess that I was getting used to all this. I let out few more quiet sobs as the sound were getting farther away from me. He was taking him to the basement where he was going to finish him off. I hope that Jedidiah's sleep wasn't interrupted from all that noise.

After what felt like forever the noises stopped or just turned so quiet that I couldn't hear them anymore. I lift the blanket on myself like a little kid does when they are scared of a monster in their room. I curled up in a ball under my blanket so I could calm myself down faster. Suddenly the door opens and I familiar paws hit the floor. I lift the blanket to see Romeo there with Luda May and Miss Pop. The bunny was in her arms happily as Romeo runs to me to give me some comfort. “Are you okay darlin'?” Luda May asked as she started to walk over to the bed and sat down right next to me.

“I don't know what's wrong with me momma. I'm scared.” I say truthfully to her. She put Miss Pop next to me and rests her hands on her lap. “I know that this all can be still scary for you. I was scared of it at first but I'll do anything for the family.” She says with a little smile. A family. I think that I would understand if I had brothers and sisters. Or maybe I'll understand when I have my own children.

I look at Romeo and pet his head. He was happier here than back at home. But I left some things back at my home and I want them back. I wanted to go back just one more time just so I could get my father's things. They were the only things I wanted. “Luda May, can I ask something?” She looks at me with a little gentle smile on her face. “Ask away child.” She says and I take a deep breath in. “Do you think I could get some things from my home back at California?”

She looks at me with surprise and shock filling her face. “I don't know about that darlin'. I have to ask from Charlie before I can say anythin'. He knows better about these things.” She says as she gets up from my bed. “Try to sleep some. Tomorrow you are goin' with me to the gas station.” She says as she was walking towards the door. I was getting excited in the first time in a long time. I was getting to go out of the house! “Thank you momma.” I whisper to her as she gives me a smile from the door.

“Sleep well darlin'.” She says as she closes the door behind her. I lay down on the bed. I was able to go somewhere with her and take a break from all of this! It was nice to go to the forest today with Thomas but this was different. I could do something without supervision. I feel like a kid at Christmas night! And I could spend some more time with Luda May while I was working which was a win-win situation for me. Besides I could finally tell something interesting for Thomas from my day! Of course if Hoyt allows me to go with her.

Thomas' POV

When (Y/n) leaves the dining room I know it's soon my time to strike. I don't want to kill in front of her so she wouldn't get scared of it. Uncle Charlie was still talking with that man while I just waited for his sign to attack. The other man who harassed (Y/n) earlier was hanging from a meat hook in the basement. I'm glad that she wasn't crying because of his death because he did not deserve it. And she was getting truly used to our meat business and wasn't as afraid as before.

I wasn't even listening to what Uncle Charlie was saying to the man because my thoughts were on (Y/n). She has been so gentle with baby Jedidiah so I didn't know why she didn't want to be a mother yet. She would be a great mother and I was more than happy to put a baby in her. Besides momma said that she had a good hip for making babies so I don't know why she didn't want to do that. However I wasn't going to just ask her about it. Uncle Charlie already teased her about that and I didn't want to bully her any further.

Suddenly I heard a bang in the dining room which makes me snap out of my thoughts. I take the meat hook from my apron's pocket and walk to the dining room. The man turned to look at me when I walked in his sight. There was nothing wrong with the man's face so I could make a new mask out of him. “W-what's that?” The man asked as he got up from his seat. I was already little mad at him because he came in my home and his friend's harassment to (Y/n) but now I was furious! Why does every single stranger think that I'm something else than a human? Like I'm a monster.

I slowly walk over to him to see if he had running in his mind but all I could see was that he was getting more scared by every step I took towards him. “What's that?” He says again, this time he turns to look at Uncle Charlie. “That's my nephew Tommy. And he wants to play.” Uncle Charlie said as I huffed at the man. I don't know why he told me that I wanted to play because I really didn't want to. I haven't played anything in a really long time.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?! This is not funny!” He yells at me as he backs away to the corner of the room. When he was at a spot where he couldn't escape me easily, I sprint towards him and slam the hooks handle part on his head. He screams at my fast movement but then he just goes down from the contact and hits his head on the wall. He holds his head as he was laying on the floor which gives me a good opportunity to drag him to the basement.

I pierce his calf with the hook and start to drag him with me towards the metal door. He screams from the pain as I start to drag him with me. “No! Please!” The man yells as he starts to get up from the floor. To my surprise he yanks his leg away from me which causes his calf to tear little. He yells from the pain as I yank him backwards. He tries again but this time I yank the hook towards me at the same time to stop him but it causes his calf to tear apart.

He screams again as the wound begins to bleed harshly. “Look what you did Tommy!” Uncle Charlie looks at the man with his hands on his hips. I look at him and then the man. I didn't know what I did wrong. “There went some of our meat! Now if we don't have any meat you'll be the one who starves to death!” He yells at me as the man was crying and bleeding on the floor. I look at the man's calf. It wasn't that bad… Momma could make some sausages from that meat. “Or that missy upstairs doesn't eat any meat for that time. She hardly ever touches her food when we offer that to her.”

I didn't want (Y/n) to starve because of me so if there was too little food, I was the one that wasn't going to eat anything. “Help…” The man says weakly to momma who only turns to look at me. “Take him downstairs already.” I'll go and take (Y/n)'s pets to her.” She says but Uncle Charlies head snaps to look at her. “You are spoilin' her momma! The dog stays outside.” He says and momma sends him her famous glares to his way. “It's not your dog so shut it.” She snaps at him as she leaves.

Uncle Charlie looked after her but then he only huffs. “Take that away.” He says to me and I do what he tells me to do. The man was still whining when I take a hold on his leg and I start to drag him behind me. There was no fight left in him so this was now much easier than before. I open the metal door and drag him inside. The man was just laying there and crying from the pain on his leg. I pick him up and throw him on my shoulder.

He was as limp as he could be as I slam the metal door shut. I quickly make my way down stairs and walk over to the meat hooks. I slam him on one of the hooks which makes him scream again from the pain in his back. I just look at his face for a while. Would (Y/n) like that face on me? I was glad that she wasn't afraid of my real face. At first I was scared that she would scream at me and then run away while calling me every hateful name she knows. But I was so happy when she told me that I was perfect like this. I just couldn't be just as perfect as she was.

I look at the two men for a while. I'll take care of cutting the meat tomorrow. I take the dead man and put him one of the freezers while the other man was crying and praying on his hook. He couldn't pull himself up from it. He was too weak to do that. I switch the light off and make my way back upstairs. I should get some food now before I got too hungry. The man was still crying when I walked away from the basement.

Momma was already back as I walk in the dining room and sit on my seat. Momma gives me a plate and I start to fill it with food for myself. Uncle Charlie came in the room and momma turns to look at him. “(Y/n) would like to go visit her other home one more time.” Momma suddenly said and I almost choke in a piece of meat. I cough and turn my attention to her. (Y/n) wanted to leave us? “What?!” Uncle Charlie yelled at her, anger forming in his face.

“She said that she wanted to get somethin' from there.” She adds and Uncle Charlie shakes his head and slams his hand on the table. “Not happenin'.” He snarls at her and momma puts her hand on her hips with an angry glare. “Well she's coming with me tomorrow to the gas station. Henrietta came by today and she wanted to see her.” Momma said as she gave my back a little pat.

I was nervous to let (Y/n) go with momma alone. What if she tries to run or someone was going to take her away from us… from me? Uncle Charlie shakes his head again. “So we are lettin' her go just like that huh? Let's give her some evidence too so when she goes to the police she has everythin' ready!” He says and I start to panic more. I was afraid that she runs away and momma isn't strong enough to get her back.

Momma just shakes her head. “I trust her.” She says and gives my back a little rub instead of pats. “We should give her more responsibility so she could make herself feel more appreciated.” She says as I turn to look at my hands with confusion filling my thoughts. I appreciated her more than everything but why did she feel like I didn't? “She has gotten used to that she can do things on her own. Bein' able to do somethin' all by herself is goin' to be good for her.” Momma says and I now understand. I hate it when I can't do anything on my own.

“Are you sure momma?” Uncle Charlie said and momma just nodded. “I'll do it for the family.” She says as she takes some of the things with her to the kitchen. Uncle Charlie turns to look at me and then he just shakes his head. “Listen to me boy.” He says lowly which makes my whole attention turn back to him. “You'll go there too and keep an eye on that girl.” He says but I shake my head. Momma trusts her so I should trust her too.

“Just in case. You can hide in the woods while they are there.” He says and I shake my head again. I didn't want to stalk her like that when she was supposed to be with momma. If he was so worried about that why wouldn't he go himself? “You should make sure that some motorcycle hippie doesn't steal you wife away. I think it could be possible since any city motherfucker that comes here is much more prettier than you.” He adds which makes me feel nervous again.

I get up from my seat, the hunger gone from all the worry I was feeling now. “Just think about it Tommy!” He yells after me as I get up the stairs. Maybe I should just do what Uncle Charlie said. I don't want to sleep in the basement that often anymore since (Y/n) allowed me to stay right next to her. I walk in her room and see that she was still awake. She turns to look at me and she gives me a wide smile.

“Hi Tommy!” She says as she sits up and pats the bed next to her. I feel relieved that she was so warm towards me. She isn't scared of me anymore. I walk right next to her and sit down. Her injuries were already healed and I was glad that she was getting healthy again. “Did Luda May already tell you that I get to go with her tomorrow?” She asks and I feel little panic rise in me again. Did she hear what Uncle Charlie said? Was she mad at me now?

“And I'm so excited to go so I can tell you something exciting about my day!” She says, sounding really happy. She seemed to be so excited about it. I smile at her and let a little chuckle escape from my lips. She giggles back at me and gives me a quick hug. “I just hope that Hoyt doesn't ruin it.” She says as she lays back down on the bed. There is no way Uncle Charlie is going to let her go if I wasn't keeping a close eye on her. So I should just agree with him and follow them there so she could go.

“Good night Tommy.” She says as she lifts the blanket on herself. I grunt at her words and I lean towards her to kiss her cheek. I loved to touch her skin. I laid next to her and wrap my hands around her. She hums happily in my arms and snuggles little closer towards me. I'll wake up early so I could tell Uncle Charlie that I agreed to go and watch over them. If that was the only way that (Y/n) could go outside then I would spend the whole day in the woods watching over them just to make sure that nothing happens.


	18. Chapter 18

Thomas' POV

I wake up again before (Y/n). She seemed to be so peaceful right now when usually people are terrified of me. I hated that I had to go and watch over her all day but I was afraid that something would happen to her or momma. I would never forgive myself for that if something did happen to both of them. I get carefully up from the bed and sneak towards the door. She was still sleeping by the time I reached it.

I felt horrible that I had to do that to her but maybe Uncle Charlie was right. Anything for the family I guess. I walk downstairs where my uncles were already. “So are you going to watch over them today?” Uncle Charlie asks while he was reading the paper. I nod defeatedly and he just chuckles. “I knew you would come to your senses. Don't take the chainsaw with you.” He says as he turns a page of the newspaper.

Momma comes to the living room with a bright smile on her face. “Is (Y/n) still sleeping?” She asks from me and I nod to her. “Poor darlin' is probably tired from yesterday. Jedidiah surely keeps her busy.” She says as she looks at the stairs with her hands on her hips. “Let's hope that we'll get another boy in the family now that they have started fuckin' around.” Uncle Charlie says behind the paper. I growl at him to make him shut up.

“You don't have to be embarrassed Tommy. It's normal to do that with your wife.” Momma says as she gives my shoulder a little pat. I whine to her so they would already drop it. I wasn't going do anything with her if she doesn't want to. I didn't want to scare her away. “I'll go and wake her up.” She says and I shake my head quickly. I should go and wake her up so momma wouldn't have to walk back and forth all the time. She smiles at me and then nods. “Fine you go and do that. I'll get the breakfast started.” She says as she walks to the kitchen.

Momma shouldn't have to be the only one that was doing things here. Uncle Monty was understandable but Uncle Charlie usually didn't do almost anything in the house. It was unfair but he said that he has to rest his back and I didn't need any rest because I was built to work. I didn't know what he meant by that but I never questioned him. He knew more about things than I did so I should just keep my mouth shut and do whatever he says.

I walk to (Y/n)'s room and look inside. She was still sleeping so I walk over to her and nudge her shoulder gently. She groans and turns her head towards at me. She opens her eyes and smiles at me when she sees me. “Morning Tommy. Did you sleep well?” She asks from me which makes me smile and nod at her. It was such a shame I didn't meet her much earlier than this but I was glad that she was here with me now. And momma loves her as much as I do and I know that Jedidiah loves her too even if he was so young. And I love to watch her when she took care of the little boy.

She sits up and rubs her eyes with a yawn. Her pets were waking up too. I should take Romeo outside soon where he could watch over the house. “What are you going to do today?” She asks happily which brings me out of my thoughts. I just shrug my shoulders. I wasn't going to tell her that I had to watch over her from the shadows all day because Uncle Charlie told me to do it because that was the only way she would be allowed to leave the house with momma. She leans over to my face and gives my masked cheek a kiss. “I'm sure that you'll think something to do while I'm gone. And when I come back we could go for a walk before supper.” She says and I nod eagerly to her. I really enjoyed spending time with her.

She giggles as she gets up from the bed and walks over to the wardrobe to get something new to wear. She takes a light blue sundress that had some flowers on it. She had a cute smile on her face as she looks at the dress. “Do you think that I could wear this today?” She asks and I nod at her as I tilt my head. Why wouldn't she wear that? It's going to look beautiful on her. She smiles at me again as she puts the dress on top of the wardrobe and takes the dress she was wearing off of her. My eyes shift to the tattoo she had. It was cute unlike Uncle Charlie's. Momma doesn't like them at all and I remember all the times they fought over them.

She turns to look at me and she seems to notice that I was staring at the tattoo. “It hurt a little to take it but I wanted to have something to remember my dad by.” She says and I turn my gaze to look at her face. Why would she get something that would hurt her? “My dad's nickname was Swallow. He got it from his parents because once he was born, a barn swallow used to come and sit right outside of his rooms window every day. My grandparents thought that it was a fitting name to energetic little boy.” She says and I think that it was a fitting name but somehow familiar.

She put on the new dress on her and turns to look at me with a little smile. “I had to take it there because my boss wasn't allowing me to take it somewhere where it would be shown. He said that men didn't like women who don't have a perfect skin and it would hurt the show.” She says as she looks at her hands. “That maybe be one of the only times I really wanted to kill someone just because of their words. Everyone are beautiful in their own way.” She says as she turns to look at me. “Like you are.” She adds and I feel my heart start to beat faster than before.

I walk over to her and give her cheek a kiss. She giggles at me and puts her hand on my head. “I'm sorry about what you went through. Idiots don't know what they are talking about and who they are judging.” She says to me as she moves her hand from on my head to my cheek. “But you are much stronger now. Previous wounds make scars which make people stronger.” She whispers to me as she gently brushes her fingers on one of my scars on my neck. It was from one of my victims who fought back with their nails. Suddenly she leans towards my neck and gives it a little kiss. “You are so strong.” She whispers again against my neck.

I turn to look at her and she gives me a smile. “Shall we get going?” She asks and I nod slowly. I really wanted to spend some more time with her but I know that momma would come to look for us. “Romeo come!” She says as she walks over to the door. He gets up and follows closely behind her. Miss Pop runs out of the room as soon as she opens the door. She was probably hungry already and goes to eat some hay which was in the living room. (Y/n) turns to look at me and offers me her hand. I take it with a smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Y/n)'s POV

I was so excited! Thankfully Thomas came to wake me up so I wouldn't be late. I know that he is used to wake up earlier than me so I should tell him to wake me up in the morning if I want to be up early. We reach the downstairs and I could hear some voices in the kitchen. I let go of Thomas' hand and walk to the kitchen. Luda May was making some breakfast as I go to her. “Morning momma.” I say to her happily. “Mornin' darlin'. Did you sleep well?” She asked happily.

“Yes I did! How about you?” I ask from her as I start to help her with the breakfast. She seems to be so happy from my help. “I did sleep well too. Are you excited about today?” She asks as she puts some meat on the pan. “I am! But I'm more excited to help you.” I say to her as she gives me some bread. “It's good to hear! I want to introduce you to someone else while we are there.” She suddenly says which makes me turn to look at her.

I was meeting a family friend or a member?! I suddenly feel little lightheaded. I didn't know how I should act around them. What if they didn't like me at all? “Don't worry about Henrietta. She'll love you if you just be yourself.” She says which makes me feel little better but I was still nervous. Normally I wouldn't be as nervous when meeting new people but she was Thomas' family member so I had to make a good first impression.

“You don't have to worry about anythin' darlin'. She'll like you.” She assures me and I try to relax. I nod again as I start to make sandwiches with her. I hear footsteps come in the kitchen and know instantly that it was Hoyt. “When you are goin' there with momma, you can't go outside of the buildin'.” He says to me but I keep my eyes on the sandwiches. “And you won't goin' go anywhere where momma can't look at you or speak to anyone about anythin' even if they speak to you. I'll come and visit you later.” He snaps at me but I just ignore him again.

“Are you listenin' to me missy?” He asks and I quickly nod. “I heard you.” I say to him and put the sandwiches to everyone's plates. Luda May started to clean the counter as I take the plates to the dining room. I saw that Jedidiah was already sitting in the high chair. “Morning Jedidiah!” I say to him happily which makes the little boy chuckle. There was some baby food in front of him so I guess Luda May is going to feed him.

I decide to go and get Monty here so he wouldn't have to roll himself. I walk to the living room only to see if he was looking at the TV and not to my surprise, he was. “Morning Uncle Monty. I can take you to the dining room.” I say to him and he gives me a little smile. “Sure girly. Thanks.” He says and I walk behind him to take him there. “We could go for a walk later today or tomorrow if you want to.” I say to him and he seems to be pleased. “Sure!” He agrees which makes me feel even more happy.

Monty was better than Hoyt. Hoyt was a complete asshole but Monty was usually silent even if he was angry. I roll him to the dining room where everyone else was already. I put Monty in his own place and take my own next to Thomas. “Thank you darlin'.” He says as he takes his own sandwich. I see that Thomas sends me a little smile. He seemed to be pleased when I helped his family. “We'll leave as soon as we are finished.” Luda May says to me, making me to give her a nod.

“Tommy will stay here and take care of the butcherin'.” Hoyt says out of nowhere which seems to get Thomas' attention. Thomas looked to be confused but then he just nodded. I feel little confused but then I just nod slowly. Thomas acted little weird but I just take a sip from my drink. Were they plotting something? “I just wanted you to know what your husband is doin' while you are gone.” He continued and I definitely knew that they were thinking of something.

“Oh I trust Tommy! He can do whatever he wants while I'm gone!” I say happily with a sweet smile. Thomas turns his head away from me and I knew instantly that they were thinking of something. He seemed to get little nervous but I was going to drop it for now. At least he has something to do while I was with Luda May and Henrietta. And maybe he was going to do something with his uncles while we are gone.

“What about Jedidiah?” I ask which makes Luda May turn her attention to the little boy. “He'll be with Monty and Hoyt while we are gone. Don't worry darlin', he'll be just fine.” She says happily which makes me smile at the little boy. As long as he doesn't run away, Monty will be just fine with him. “Okay.” I say to her and finish my breakfast. “I'll take Romeo outside. Thank you from the food momma.” I say to her which makes the older woman seem to be happy.

“You are so polite already darlin'.” She says as I get up from my seat and take my plate with me. I quickly take it to the kitchen sink where I give it a wash so Luda May doesn't have to do it later. I leave it to dry and go look for Romeo. He was laying in the middle of the living room with Miss Pop walking on him. I smile at her and lift her off of him. “Romeo, let's go outside.” I say to him and he slowly gets up with a groan.

He starts to follow me closely behind. He seemed to be less stressed here than in the city. I open the door for him and put him in his leash. Luda May comes outside with Hoyt and Thomas. “Are you ready to go darlin'?” She asked and I quickly nod. “I am! Let's get going.” I say to her as Hoyt starts to walk towards the car with her. I turn to look at Thomas and walk over to him. “I'll see you later.” I say to him and give him a little kiss.

He smiles at me as I leave him. I wave at him one more time when I reach the car. He waves back as I get inside with Hoyt and Luda May. “Remember what we talked about.” Hoyt says to me and I send him a little annoyed look. “I remember.” I say dryly to him as we started to drive away from the house. I was getting nervous to meet Henrietta but I get to spend some time away from the house and walk around little more freely so I wasn't going to complain about that.

“You can help me clean up the shop while I take care of those few customers we have during the day.” Luda May says and I nod quickly. “If you want her to clean she could stay at home and clean the house from top to bottom.” Hoyt said but Luda May shushed him quickly. “But I want her to come and help me around the shop too.” She snaps at him and I feel satisfied when she did that. Hoyt only looks at her dumbfounded but then only shakes his head.

“Whatever.” He says and starts to drive silently towards the gas station. I look at the beautiful scenery from the window. It was hard to believe that this small town was dead. What did it look like when it was still alive? “Do you love this little town? I mean you stayed here when it died.” I ask from them, already feeling curious from their answers. Luda May huffs and looks outside. “There is no other place we could have gone. This is our home and we'll die here one day.”

I think about her words for a moment. “Why? Would there be more jobs in the city?” Hoyt huffs at my words and looks at me through the rear-view mirror. “Maybe to someone who has a pretty face like you. That monster wouldn't get a job in the city even if he tried.” He says under his breath and Luda May sends him a death glare. “My boy isn't a monster!” She snaps at him but Hoyt shakes his head. “You know what I'm talking about.”

I look at him little angrily. “I think Thomas could have a job in the city too. You don't lose anything if you try.” I say to him but he only gets more annoyed. “Have you seen his face?” He asks from me and I straighten my back. “In a matter of fact, I have.” I say to him and both of them seem to be surprised. “Tommy showed you his face?” Luda May asks and I nod again. “Yes and I think he looks fine even with that disease. He's perfect just the way he is.” Both of them turn to look at each other like I had said something that was completely crazy.

“I think the masks he wears are much worse than his face.” I say to them and Luda May seem to be pleased. “I knew that you would be different than all the others!” She says happily but Hoyt doesn't seem to be impressed. “She's just sayin' what you want her to say. She doesn't mean anythin'.” He says angrily to Luda May and I feel myself getting angrier to him. “I mean it! I think that Thomas is perfect!” I scream at him angrily.

Hoyt only shakes his head and send me a death glare. “Don't you dare hurt that boy or I'm goin' to blow your brains right out of you skull.” He snarls at me and I shake my head. “YOU wanted ME in the family and now I can't even give compliments to my own husband? What the hell do you want me to do then?” I snap back at him right before he stops at the gas station. “Get out.” He says to me and I just get up without saying anything else to him.

“Asshole.” I say under my breath as Luda May gets up from the car. “Don't mind him.” She says as she starts to lead me towards the building. I shake the anger away and decide to just forget that for now. I was going to fully concentrate on this day and ignore that old man. He doesn't know what he is talking about. “Now let's get started. Henrietta will come by little later.” She says and walks in the old building. I put on a smile on my face and follow her. Finally I could tell something interesting about my day to Thomas!


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/n)'s POV

Luda May was behind the register while I was sweeping the floor. Finally I could do some work and help Luda May. Some customers came by but I only focused on my work. Strangely I didn't care anymore about escaping this place. It felt like I had been here forever. But what was coming in my mind almost every minute was that Henrietta would be here at any time. The thought that she didn't like me was on top of my mind. I wanted to make a good first impression.

Luda May seems to notice that I was thinking of something but she didn't say anything. I look around the store to see if there was anything that would catch my eyes. It looked the same lie before but maybe I could do some dusting in here. I can hear that Luda May was humming behind the register. It was so hot out and inside so most of the customers that came by just wanted to have something to drink.

“Are you okay darlin'?” Luda May suddenly said and I started to smile at her. “Everything is just perfect. I'm just little nervous.” I say to her which makes her giggle softly. “Don't be. Who wouldn't like you?” She asks and I feel little better than before. This was just so new to me that I didn't know how to react without being all weird. “Come here.” She says and I obey her order. She puts her hands on cheeks and gives them a little pats. “You're perfect the way you are. She'll love you, believe me.”

I can feel myself to tear up because of her kind words. She knows what to say to make me feel better. “Thank you.” I say to her as she wipes the tears away from my eyes. The moment was ruined when some bikers walked in the shop. There was only four of them, all of them were men. Luda May looks at them little annoyed that they were here. I move away from Luda May and start to organize some of the good she sells here while I was listening to their talk.

They were talking about work and women which wasn't interesting at all. “Darlin' could you take the trash out?” I hear Luda May ask which caught my attention. To my dismay the men also heard this and they started to chuckle among themselves. I shake my head and take the bag with me. I walk to the back door. I don't know what was so funny but they were outsiders… Like I was long time ago.

I put the bag in the dumpster and I now realized how hot it was outside. It would probably kill me if had to stay out all day without water or any cover from the sun. I leave the bag there and start to head back in but I have a little strange feeling. Like I was being watched. I look around but don't see anything. Maybe I was being little paranoid? I shake my head and turn to go back inside of the gas station.

Luda May seemed to be angrier than before but I ignored them from now. I took the broom and take it back to the back room. I washed my hands and looked myself in the mirror. I looked to be happier than before. I loved the freedom which I was given by Hoyt but I don't want to feel like I was owing something to that old man. Especially when he has been so horrible towards me. I didn't appreciate the way he was talking to me.

I walk back to the store to see that those bikers were now sitting at the other side of the store. They were drinking some drinks and laughing together loudly. Luda May didn't seem to be happy at all. “Did something happen?” I ask from her but she shakes her head. “Just boys bein' boys. No respect towards us.” She says and I nod at her words. At least Thomas wasn't like that. He was always so polite to me which made my legs feel weak.

I don't know what he was doing to me but I loved it. I couldn't get enough of him. I absolutely loved to spend time with him and I felt safe when I was with him. He was so strong and mysterious and something about him made me feel strangely attached to him. Like he was the only thing that brought me happiness. I was once again daydreaming of him like some school girl. All that blood didn't bother me anymore now that I was used to it. It made him look so powerful.

“(Y/n)?” I hear Luda May ask which gets my attention. I look at her surprised as she gives me a little smile. “Daydreamin' huh?” She says and I feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment. “N-no… I was just thinking of something.” I say to her and she nods with a laugh. “It's okay. I was once like you.” She says happily and I smile back at her. “Can I ask something from you?” She looks at me for a while and then nods happily. “Just ask child. You don't have to ask for permission to be curious.” She says happily. “What was Thomas like when he was younger?”

I see that her smile vanished and she took a deep breath in. “Thomas has always been loyal to the family and spend most of his time with us or all alone. Other kids wouldn't want to play with him because of his disease. He of then got picked by the other kids and we tried to stop it but it never helped.” She turns her attention to look at her hands. I nod slowly. It was horrible to her something like that and I don't know what it was like to go through that.

“Others didn't understand and were afraid of him. He has always been misunderstood but thankfully you understand. I know Hoyt has been givin' you hard time but he is just lookin' after him.” She says with a little sad smile. I take her hands in mine. “I understand. I'm not going to hurt him so you don't have to worry about that.” I try to assure her that. She gives me a wide smile and pets my hands. “I believe you darlin'.” She says happily which makes me happy too.

I hear the stores door open and Luda May smiles widely. “Henrietta! Good to see you. Come her and meet (Y/n) already!” She says happily. I feel almost sick from all the nervousness. I turn around to see a short haired young woman. She looks me up and down and gives me a wide smile. “Look at you! You are such a pretty little thin'!” She says happily and offers me her hand. “I'm Henrietta. Luda May is my auntie.” I smile and take her hand.

“I'm (Y/n)! I'm umm… Thomas' wife.” I say as I shake her hand. “I heard about that! Tommy must be over the moon to have you.” She says and I giggle as I release her hand. “I'm more happy to have him.” She nods with a big happy smile and turns to look at Luda May. “If it's okay with you two I could take you with me later so you can see my momma. She hasn't stopped speakin' about you since we heard that Tommy got married.”

I turn to look at Luda May who was thinking about it. “I don't know. Charlie could lose his mind if she didn't come back with me.” Luda May says and Henrietta only shakes her head. “I'm sure Uncle Charlie would understand if she comes with me! He can come and get her himself if he is so worried about that.” Luda May thinks for a moment and then just nods with a little smile. “You are probably right. Do you want to go?” She asks from me.

I think for a moment what would Tommy say but then nod eagerly with a big smile. I'm sure he won't mind! “I don't see a reason to decline. I would love to come!” I say happily and she laughs excitedly. “I'm glad to hear. Do you want to come too auntie?” She asks and Luda May only shakes her head. “I can't. Somebody has to tell Tommy that (Y/n) isn't goin' to come home. Besides I need to talk with him later tonight.” She says happily and I became little curious.

What was she going to say to him and why? I try to look at her and find an answer from her face but I couldn't find it. “(Y/n) could you be a dear and fill up that shelf there?” She suddenly asks and I nod with a smile. “Sure!” I say happily to her and walk over to get the box full of cool drinks to put them on the shelf. I could see that the two other women were whispering to one another. I was even more confused when they were looking at my direction while I was filling the shelf.

I try to think what they could be talking about but then I decide to forget it for now. I try to focus but then I see a figure in the forest. At first I thought that it was my imagination but then I saw it again. It looked to be a person. “Umm… Luda May. I think there is someone in the forest.” I say to her and she turns to look at me with concern written on her face. They both turn to look at the forest and Luda May sighs.

“I'll go and see who it is. You two stay right here.” She says as she leaves the register. I turn to look at the back of the store that those bikers were gone. When did they leave? What if it was them who were lurking there? I suddenly was concerned about Luda May. What if something would happens to her if it was them? “Don't worry. She'll be fine.” Henrietta says and I try to relax more. “I guess you're right.” I say to her but I can't help but to feel worried.

Thomas' POV

It was too hot outside. I had to walk all the way here in the sun because Uncle Charlie didn't want to take me here. Sometimes I just hated him because he is so lazy. I couldn't wear my normal mask because Uncle Charlie was afraid that someone would see me. So to my display I had to put the muzzle on. I didn't like it anymore because wearing someone else's face made me feel less ugly. But I had to do what Uncle Charlie said.

When I reach the gas station I felt like I was dying. It was so hot and I was covered in sweat from the walk. Even if I walked in the shadows. I sit down by a big tree so I can rest for a moment. Why didn't I take any water with me? I didn't think that I would need it. I was getting more irritated because I had a headache from all the heat. Why did I have to wear such a thick clothing? I was so stupid right now.

I can rest there but then I see that there was some biker. Oh how much I hated them. Not only they were rude and made fun of everyone else but they weren't like me. Their skins were always so perfect while mine was scarred and ugly. Thankfully (Y/n) wasn't bothered by that. I love her now even more than before. I was so afraid when she came here that Uncle Charlie would kill her even if momma and I were against that.

And now that she has been spending more time with Jedidiah, I was hopeful that she would be open to the thought of us having a baby too. She has been so loving to him so I don't see why not. I was really disappointed in Uncle Charlie. I didn't care if I had a daughter or son. I was going to give them all the love I could give them. And with (Y/n) being their momma they would never be sad or unloved.

I hear the door open and see that (Y/n) was taking a bag outside. She seemed to be happy and it wasn't like she was going to run away. I understand that I have to look after momma and her because we never know it someone was going to attack them but I trusted her. I don't think I should be here to look after her because I was convinced that she wasn't going to run away. But it was the only way to get her outside of the house.

I understood what momma was talking about. I hated the thought I couldn't do something on my own so (Y/n) must be little like me. She likes to do things on her own. I wanted to know more about her job. I wanted to know how it was like to live in the city. I loved to live here but I have always been curious. I know that I wouldn't like to live in one because there were too many people and I would stick out like a black sheep among white ones. And I know that the people there would be ever crueler to me there.

She gets back inside with a smile. I was happy for her and with her. I wipe my forehead from the sweat. I wanted to have some water but I know I couldn't just walk in and get some. I see that (Y/n) starts to fill a shelf but she seems to look towards me. I try to hide away but she seems to be alarmed. Shit! I feel like a failure once again. My job was to sit here and look after them but now I was spotted. Uncle Charlie is going to be disappointed in me.

I see that momma comes out and closer to take a look. I get up and show myself to her so she wouldn't get scared because of me. She seems to look surprised and then puts her hand on her hips. “Is there a reason you are all the way here?” She asks and I turn my gaze on the ground and whine to her. She hums and shakes her head. “Let me guess. Charlie asked you to come here?” She asks and I nod quickly. There was no reason to lie to her. She would find out one way or another.

“You don't have to sit here all day. Come inside to drink somethin' and I'll call Charlie to come and get you.” She says with a smile and I feel the relief. She wasn't angry at me. “And let's tell (Y/n) that you wanted to come and see her.” She adds and I nod. I get up and follow her inside. I see that Henrietta was there too. “Oh hello Tommy!” She says and I nod at her words. I turn to see (Y/n) who was smiling at me. She seemed to be surprised to see me which I don't blame her for.

“Tommy! What a surprise! What are you doing here?” She asks and I offer my hand to her. She takes my hand and pulls herself closer to give me a hug. “Tommy wanted to see how your day was goin'.” Momma says and I nod at her words in agreement. (Y/n) sends me a wide smile. “Do you want something to drink?” She asks and I nod. She walks over to get some water to me. She offers the bottle to me and I take a sip from it. She smiles at me happily.

“I'm going to visit Henrietta after work. Her mother wants to see me. Is that okay with you?” She asks and I nod immediately. Of course she could go and she didn't need my permission for that. “And I want to talk about something with you when I come back.” She adds and I tilt my head at her words. I was becoming curious. “But just the two of us. After you speak with your momma. ” She says before she goes back to work. I turn to look at momma and Henrietta. They only shrug their shoulders and I turn back to look at (Y/n) who was continuing her work. Guess I have to wait till she comes back.


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas' POV

Uncle Charlie was first mad at me from because I got caught but after momma gave him an earful he dropped the subject. “I can't believe that you got caught that easily! What's the matter with you boy?” He yells at me while I was sitting on the front seat of the car. I shake my head and growl at him. He was getting annoying to me. It was a good thing that I got caught. I got to chance to spend some time with (Y/n) before she went to Henrietta and Kathy's house.

“You have gotten soft boy! You should show her who's in charge! She'll keep you like a lapdog!” He snarls at me and I growl back at him. She wasn't like that! She understood the way I am and she was always respectful to me, momma, Uncle Monty and Baby Jedidiah. I understood that she didn't have that much respect towards him because he was mean to her. “Listen, you should already consider babies. She's all clear now.” He suddenly says which caught my attention.

“Women don't know when they want it. You should just take them.” He says and I tilt my head. That wasn't something that (Y/n) told me. I was confused because Uncle Charlie said one thing and (Y/n) says another. I was believing (Y/n) little more since we were equal but Uncle Charlie was much older than her but maybe I should talk with momma first. Both momma and (Y/n) want to talk with me today and I was little flattered that they wanted to speak with me.

“I tell you that I'm goin' to be disappointed if your first is a girl. We need strong men like yourself around the house and no more people like she is.” He says and I feel angry at him. I don't think that (Y/n) is that much different than momma and I'm sure if I would ever have a daughter, she would be as lovely as her mother. “But I guess that more helping hands around the house would be good too.” He adds and I nod sharply. He was mean today and I didn't like it at all.

We get back home and I quickly get out of the car. “Tommy wait!” Uncle Charlie yells after me and I immediately stop in my tracks. I turn to look at him and see that he had crossed his arms across his chest. “Don't just listen to every word she says. You are the man! She can't just push you around like you were her pet!” He suddenly yells at me which caught me off guard. He has told me this already! Does he think that I'm stupid? I growl at him angrily so he would stop. I trust my wife!

“Don't you growl at me boy! I raised you and don't you dare to bite the hand that feeds you!” He yells at me again and I just turn around and start walking towards the house. “Don't you turn your back to me!” He screams after me but I only walk forward. I wasn't going to stay here and listen to him talk about same things over and over again. I wasn't that stupid that I would forget everything he has told me. But I was going to do what I think was the best for her and I.

I walk in the house and look at Uncle Monty who was looking at the TV while Jedidiah was playing on the floor. Uncle Monty turned to look at me and gives me a quick nod before his attention goes back on the screen. I look at Jedidiah who was only staring at me. It was showing that I really didn't spend too much time with him. But he loved to play (Y/n) and I knew that she loved to spend some time with him too.

“What has gotten into you boy?!” Uncle Charlie yells from the front door but I ignore him. I usually didn't do that but I just couldn't listen him right now. Jedidiah seems to be alarmed from the yelling and he starts to cry. I only could look at him. I don't know how to comfort a little baby and most of the time I only scare him. “Shut up boy!” Uncle Charlie screams at him which made him only cry louder. “He's goin' to give me a headache! Tommy take him upstairs before I throw him outside!” He yells at me.

I walk over to him and lift him up. He tries to get away but I hold him little tighter so he wouldn't wiggle out of my gasp. I quickly walk upstairs and to momma's room. His bed was there so he could stay there until momma comes back. He stops crying sooner or later. I felt horrible because I didn't know how I could comfort him. (Y/n) and momma was much better at that than me. When I leave, Jedidiah was crying even louder than before.

I stop and look at (Y/n)'s room's door. I walk over to it and get inside. Her room was always so clean and full of light like she was. She has moved her clothes in the wardrobe that was in the room. I slept here with her more and more but I still didn't think that this was my room. It was her little escape place since Uncle Charlie wasn't allowed to come here without (Y/n)'s permission. I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. She has some pretty clothes from momma. The clothes she brought with her were pretty too but they reminded me of all those city people.

I look at the other stuff that was with her. They were some bottles of lotion but I don't know what it was. I open one of them. It smelled like honey which was good. Momma liked her perfumes but I don't know why she would use them. I didn't use it but maybe it was ladies thing? Like those bloody rags she washed for (Y/n). I put the bottle down and look at the makeup she had with her. Now these were very familiar to me. Almost every woman in this town used to wear some of it.

I hated how they looked down on me when they were painting their faces. Why hiding my face was that much different? Thankfully (Y/n) didn't wear that much makeup. She was so beautiful as is. She didn't need that. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that Uncle Charlie followed me. I turn to look at him as he was leaning on the door frame. “So you are into makeup now? Are you the woman in your marriage?” He snarls and I growl at him.

He laughs at me which makes me even angrier. I hated it when he was like this. “Guess momma has to make some bigger dresses to you since you are too big to those.” He says with that shit eating grin. I close the wardrobe and turn to leave. I walk past him and decide to go in the basement to wait for momma to come back home. “Where are you runnin' now?” He says after me and I just keep going. I hated that how much he was teasing me. I didn't do that to him!

I run down the stairs and towards the basement door. “Tommy wait.” I hear Uncle Monty say and I quickly stop and go to see him. When he sees me he gives me a little smile. “Could you fetch me a beer?” I sigh and nod. He can't walk so I understand that he asks me to do things for him. It was my fault that he lost both of his legs because I did sloppy work when I cut off his other leg. I walk to the kitchen and get Uncle Monty's beer from the fridge. It was so cold that even I wanted to take a sip from it.

I get it to Uncle Monty and he seems to be over the moon. “Thank you Tommy. Could you just go and see what the dogs are doin' outside?” I nod again. I wouldn't want them to run away from us. I look outside of the window. They were playing outside which calmed me. However I didn't know where Miss Pop was. I look around the living room but I can't find her. I walk to the kitchen and see that she was hiding under the table.

I crouch down next to the table. I don't know why she was scared. Maybe she heard Uncle Charlie's screams? I show her my hand and she comes closer. She was just so small and delicate like (Y/n). I didn't think that some people kept rabbits as pets since sometimes I saw them in the slaughterhouse if richer people wanted to eat them. They were easy to kill by just twisting their necks and just skin them. But I couldn't even think that I would kill her like that.

She licked my hand with her soft tongue. I feel a smile form on my lips. I gently pick her up in my arms. She just was sitting in my arms like there was no care in her world. I start to walk towards upstairs. I'll take her to (Y/n)'s room and take a nap. I was little tired from all the sun and walking so why not do that while I wait for momma to come back home. I get in her room and but the rabbit down. She hops over there where her hay is. She starts to eat happily as I lay down on the bed. It had (Y/n)'s scent on it.

I breathe in her scent. Suddenly I felt lonely without her. I wanted to see her again. Maybe I shouldn't have given her permission to go with Henrietta? But she would have gotten angry with me if I was refusing to let her do that. I wanted to be a good husband to her but I don't know how I was going to do that. I should just do what she tells me to do to keep her happy. I could only imagine that smile on her face. I loved to make her smile. I feel the sleepiness come over me and I just drift off.

(Y/n)'s POV

It was good to meet Henrietta and her mother Kathy. They were lovely people even if they were little weird but in a good way. It was interesting to spend time with them. I really liked it. But now I was walking back home. Luda May allowed me to leave little early from the gas station so I could spend more time with them. They wanted to know almost everything about acting and big city. Kathy was excited to hear some dessert recipes which I was more than happy to tell. Even I had a sweet tooth and maybe I could bake something to them later.

I was walking through the forest back to the Hewitt house. Henrietta pointed me the way and I started to make my way back. I left little early because I wanted to make the food so Luda May would have chance to rest after a long work day. I knew where the traps were so I didn't have to worry about that. I see that the dogs were running around and I checked if they had water. My pets were happier here than in the city and I was happy that they liked to live here.

After putting some more water in the bowl I get inside. I can hear the TV was on so Uncle Monty was in the living room. I look there and see that he was watching the TV with beer in his hand. “Hello.” I say to him and he sees to look at me. He seems to be surprised to see me. “You are already back?” He asks and I nod. “Yeah, momma let me go little earlier.” I sit down on the couch next to him. He was watching some soap opera with a little frown on his face. “Do you want to go to a walk? I could take you there.”

He turned to look at me, surprise written on his face. “Some sunlight would do good for you.” A smile forms on his face. “Sure! Thank you darlin'.” He says and turns the TV off. I walk over to him and start to push him towards the front door. “Where do you think you're goin' missy?” I hear Hoyt ask and I looker my shoulder to look at him. He was standing there with a frown on his face. Uncle Monty seems to be alarmed from Hoyt's angry voice.

“I'm taking Uncle Monty out for a walk. Are you coming too?” He scoffs at us and walks towards the living room. I shake my head and start to push Uncle Monty outside. He seems to be happy to go somewhere other than just the yard. I start to push him down the road where he could enjoy the sunlight. “Can I ask what happened to you?” I ask from him and he takes a deep breath in. “I got shot in the other leg and Tommy took care of it.”

I was little shocked because of his words. “Did he… cut off your legs?” I ask from him and he nods. He looks at his legs and shakes his head. “But it's okay. It happened and there is nothin' we can do now.” He says like it was nothing. I nod slowly and decide to drop it so I wouldn't give him any painful memories. It must have been horrible for him to lose his legs just like that but thankfully he had Thomas and Luda May.

I pushed him around the road for an hour before we went back home. Hoyt was sitting on the porch with his beer. He sends me a nasty glare but I ignore him. I push Uncle Monty in the house with a big smile on my face. “Thank you darlin'.” He says as I leave him in the living room. “Just ask me if you want to go for a walk some other time.” I say to him happily. “I'll keep that in mind. Just have a break.” He says as he waves me off.

I walk to my bedroom to see that the door was slightly open. I was little confused but then I take a peek inside. I see that Thomas was sleeping on the bed. I feel a smile form on my lips as I walk over to him and sit next to him. I put my hand on his masked cheek and started to give him little rub. He was slightly snoring what I thought was cute. I look at his arms and see that there were some scars on them. Poor Thomas.

I run my finger on one of them. He was one of the biggest most strongest men I knew. But he was also so gentle when he wanted to be. “Poor you.” I whisper to him and brush some of the masks hair off of his eyes. He was beautiful in his own way. I give his cheek a kiss and decide to lay down next to him. Everything came almost easily to me so I can only imagine what his youth must have been because of all this. Some people are truly like beasts. Heartless… like mom was.

I press my forehead against his chest which makes him let out a little grunt. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I smile at his voice. He didn't have much to say which was charming to me. “You're one of the most incredible person I know.” I whisper to him but he seems to be still sleeping. But to my shock I see that he was slightly smiling so I guess he woke up. I let out a little laugh and kiss his forehead. “You are mean!” I say to him but he only chuckles.

He reaches out for me and pulls me on top of him. I laugh as I can hear his calming heartbeat. He put his hand on the back of my head and other on my lower back. He was petting my hair and I couldn't help but to feel more loved than ever before. Sure I had some crushes and boyfriends but it was never anything too serious. However somehow this felt much more important than before. I was drawing something on his chest.

“Can I ask something from you?” I say to him as I turn my gaze towards him. He tilts his head and moves the hand from my back on my cheek to give it a little rub but then he nods quickly. I sit up on his stomach and look at my hands. “Can I go and visit my old home one more time? There are some things I would like to have.” He sits up and looks to be more uncomfortable than before. He was whining little as he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

There was a desperate look in his eyes and I quickly put my hands on his cheeks. “I'm not going to leave you! I just want something that my father left for me.” He still seems to be little uncomfortable but I get an idea. “How about you come with me?” He stops and a horrified look comes on his face. I start to comfort him little more. “Please. I just need to get those back.” He turns his head towards the door. He was clearly worried about his family.

“I can talk about it to Hoyt. I would take care of everything.” I say to him and he hangs his head down. He takes a deep breath in and slowly nods in defeat. I smile at him and lean to give him a kiss. “Thank you. We just have to ask from Hoyt and see what he says.” I give him a tight hug. He wraps his arms around me and presses his masked face to my neck. I hope that Hoyt would trust me enough to let me go visit my… home?


	21. Chapter 21

(Y/n)'s POV

The stare Hoyt was giving me was making me scared to death. Thomas was standing right behind me which calmed me down. “Are you fuckin' serious?” Hoyt asked sharply from me which made me jump little. He was scary like this. “You want to go to the city and you think that we'll let you go just like that?!” He yells at me and Thomas pulls me closer to himself. “And you want to take him with you?!” His scream makes us both jump.

“Do you think that we are stupid? That he's stupid?” He says as I try to stand up straight even when I was scared shitless. “Yes. That is exactly what I wanted to do.” I answer honestly, hoping that he wouldn't lose his mind from that. He takes his hat and slams it on the counter. “No! You won't leave this little town or the state or else I'm goin' to blow your brains out right where you stand!” I feel Thomas wrap his hands around me as he lets out little whines.

“Listen Hoyt.” I say calmly to him which seems to get him off guard. I take a deep breath in and look at my hands. “I just wanted to get few things back before anyone notices that I'm missing. They mean a lot to me and I would like to get them back. They are the only things that my dad left me when he died.” I feel tears form in my eyes. I didn't want to seem weak to him but I couldn't help it. I desperately wanted those things back and if I had to get on my knees and beg it from him I was going to do that.

Few tears escape my eyes as I stand there and I hear Hoyt sigh out loudly. Thomas lifts his other hand on my head and gives me few gentle pats. He presses his cheek on my left temple and whines silently to me as to comfort me. “God dammit…” I hear Hoyt whisper as he walks around the living room with his hands on top of his head. He turns to look at me and then snarls. “Mmm fine! But I'M goin' with you. There is no way in hell I'm goin' to let him look after you when he's like that! He stays here! And I'll be right by your side there and you won't speak to anyone.” He snaps and I nod at his words.

I turn to look at Thomas who had a confused look in his eyes. “W-why can't he come with us?” I ask from him. I didn't want to be alone with only Hoyt for several days. “Look at him! He'll get more attention than a screamin' baby. Besides, he needs to watch over momma and Uncle Monty while I'm gone with you.” He snaps and I see that Thomas looks at me little sadly. He gives me a little nod of agreement. I didn't want to agree but maybe Hoyt was right.

“Either I come with you or you won't go anywhere.” He says as he crosses his arms over his chest. I nod slowly. “Okay. Thank you Uncle Hoyt.” I say to him which seems to get him off guard. He stands up straight and nods with a smile. He seems to be… happy? “We'll leave tomorrow before sunrise so spend some time with Tommy since he won't see you in a couple of days.” He says to him but then he walks out of the room probably to get a beer.

I turn around to face Thomas. He had this sad look in his eyes. I give him a little smile and lift my other hand on his cheek. “Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. And maybe I could get you something you would like?” He shakes his head quickly and lifts my other hand towards his face. He gives my hand a little kiss which made me smile widely. “Is there something you would like to do before I leave? We have this day.” I say to him and I see his eyes wide up.

He starts to lead me outside. He seemed to be excited for something. “Where are we going?” I ask from him with a little laughter. He only sends me another smile and just continued his journey towards the woods. I couldn't help but to laugh at his excitement. He leads me to an opening in the forest. He stops and I could see that there were so many beautiful flowers there. It was so pretty! “Wow…” I whisper and look around the opening. This was something I missed when I lived in the city.

I turn back to Thomas who hand a skinning knife with him. He cuts off a wild rose with it and walks over to me. He moves some of my hair behind my ear and puts the rose there. I look at him and in this moment, he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. He gives me a little smile and gives my forehead a little kiss. “Thomas Brown Hewitt…” I say to him which seems to get his attention. He had a little panicked look in his eyes, like a kid would have if they are in trouble. “I love you.” I say to him with a smile.

His eyes widen even more and without even thinking, he takes his mask off of his face. I could see his own face as he gives me a deep kiss. It was full of passion and I could just melt in it. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. I loved it how safe I felt in his arms. I was completely in love with this bloody butcherer. He pulls back and looks at me with a dreamy look in his eyes. I give both of his cheeks a kiss. “I truly love you.” He nods and lifts my hand over his chest.

I could feel his heart beat even if he was wearing clothing. It was racing violently, like he had run a whole marathon. He showed his emotions to me so perfectly that I could almost read him like an open book. He presses his face against my neck which makes me giggle. I put my other hand on the back of his head and per his hair gently. “I'm so glad that I met you.” He nods against my neck while he was shaking. Was he crying? “Thomas are you okay?”

I lift his head to face me and I could see that he had some tears in his eyes. It made my heart break for him. Why would other people be so cruel to someone like him? He was a pure soul that wanted to do what was best for his family like most of us wanted to do. He didn't deserve that. He deserved every good thing that is going to happen to him. “It's okay. Just let it out.” I whisper to him. I have known for a long time that it was okay for men to cry. It didn't make him look any weaker but stronger. When he shows his true feelings to me, I fall for him even more.

I give him a tight hug and pet his back. After a while he stopped and turned his face to look at me. I smile lovingly at him and kiss his forehead. “You are adorable.” My words make him look confused as he tilts his head in wonder. I guess that he isn't used to that word. “I wish that I was born here so I could have met you earlier. It would have been a dream.” He nods at my words like he agrees. I pull myself away from him and look at the flowers.

“But now we are here together.” He keeps his hands on my hips and gives them a little squeeze. He seems to be happy right now. “Let's pick up some flowers for momma.” He nods and lets go of me. He hesitates for a moment put then he puts his hand in his pocket. He fishes out the skinning knife and gives me it to me. I look at the knife and then at him. He trusts me enough to give me a weapon. I knew that there was no way I could out power him but still.

I give him a little smile and turn to the flowers. I start to cut them and put them in a boutique. Luda May is going to be so surprised when we get back. Thomas was looking after me as I was picking up the flowers. He was putting the mask back on his face. I smile at him as I finish picking up the flowers. “We should go back. Jedidiah will be up soon and I need to be back before that.” Thomas stops me and I tilt my head to look at him.

“Is something wrong?” I ask from him but he shakes his head but then he points at my stomach. I tilt my head in confusion. What did he mean? He looks at me little sheepishly as he comes closer and places his hand on my stomach. He gives it a little rub as his eyes were glued on mine. I tilt my head but then realize that he probably meant something about pregnancy.

I feel a hard blush form on my face. “Do you want to have a baby?” I ask quietly from him. I was little afraid of his answer. He nods excitedly and gives me a hopeful smile. I look around the forest as if to find him an answer. His hopeful look turns in to a sad smile. He turns his gaze away from me and focuses on the ground. “W-well can we speak about that after I come back?” He lifts his gaze back on me and gives me a little nod.

I smile at him and give him a little kiss on the cheek. “But we have to think it through very carefully.” He nods in agreement and takes a hold on my free hand. We start to make our way back to the house. On our way there we hear some motorbikes drive on the nearby road. Thomas doesn't seem to be very happy about them. “They are so loud.” He nods in agreement. I wanted to ask him about his work in the slaughterhouse but I think that he doesn't want to talk about it.

“Is it hard to make those masks?” He turns his attention to me, surprise written on his face. I guess he didn't think that I would ask something like that from him. “I have never tried to skin something before so I don't know if it's hard or not.” He thinks for a moment and then he shakes his head. I was getting… curious. I would think that it was hard to skin someone's face but I guess I was wrong. “Do… do you enjoy killing them?”

He stops completely and turns to look at me. I was afraid to ask that question from him before because I didn't know if I would like the answer he is going to give me. He thinks for a long time about it but then shakes his head and nods. “You like to kill some of them?” He nods at my words and then starts to lead the way again. “Are you doing all this for the family?” He stops and turns to look at me. He leans towards me and gives me a quick kiss before starting to walk again.

I smile behind him as he still drags me with him. I know that what he is doing is awful and unforgivable but something about his behavior makes me feel like I didn't care about that. I really wish that I would have met him earlier so maybe they wouldn't have to rely on all the murders and kidnapping. But if they don't have any other choice in survival then I guess I would do the same. Survival of the fittest I guess.

We get back to the house where Uncle Monty was waiting outside of the house with the dogs. He turned to look at us with a little smile on his face. “Are those for momma?” He asks and I nod excitedly. “Yes! Tommy showed me a beautiful place and I thought that momma would like them.” I say happily to him. Monty lets out a little laugh as he pets his dog's head. “I'm sure she'll love them.” I smile widely at his words and get inside. I couldn't see Hoyt's car so I guess he was patrolling somewhere?

I put the flowers in a vase and eave them on the kitchen table so Luda May can see them when she gets back from the gas station. Thomas was still watching over me as I was putting the flowers in water. I send him a little smile. He doesn't seem to have anything better to do than to look after me. “Can you help me Tommy?” He quickly nods which makes me giggle. “You can help me with Jedidiah if you want to.”

His excitement washes away with my words. He hesitates for a moment but then he shakes his head. Doesn't he like him? “What's wrong?” I ask from him but he shakes his head. I tilt my head in confusion. “You don't know why?” He nods at my words. I give him a gentle smile. Some people don't know how to take care of kids. “Don't worry. I'll teach you.” I lift my hand on his shoulder and give it a gentle pat. He nods excitedly.

“Come on.” I say to him and start to make my way to Luda May's bedroom. I could hear that Jedidiah was already awake. “Jedidiah is one of the cutest little kids I know.” I say Thomas and he nods at to me in agreement. I was little excited to teach him something. “Don't worry. You'll be fine.” I say to him and he nods but he still seems to be nervous about this. I hope that he'll be more comfortable around kids after today.


	22. Chapter 22

(Y/n)'s POV

The day was just perfect at the end. The sun was shining warmly while Jedidiah and I were outside. The boy was playing with Romeo. He was throwing a ball and Romeo ran out to fetch it for the little boy. This seemed to be the funniest thing Jedidiah has ever seen. I giggle every once in a while at his reactions. He made me feel something different. What would it like to be a mom?

I hear heavy footsteps approach us. I feel a bigger smile form on my lips because I know exactly who it was. “Hi Tommy! Did you finish your chores already?” I turn to look at Thomas who was helping Hoyt earlier. He nods and sits down next to me to watch Jedidiah. I lean my head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and starts to rub my shoulder. “He's so cute.” He nods at my words as Jedidiah throws the ball again.

Thomas' hand travels from my shoulder to my stomach. I turn to look at him as he had this almost begging look in his eyes. He seemed to really want to have a baby with me. I still wasn't that comfortable about the idea but after my trip back home, things may be different. But I could entertain his though about that idea. “Which one would you like to have? A boy or a girl.” His eyes widen at my question and a wide smile forms on his lips.

To my surprise he points at me. I feel a smile form on my lips and I give him a little peck on his masked cheek. “I would like to have a little girl with you.” He seems to be happy because of my words. He nods quickly and presses his face against my neck. I feel a little blush form on my cheeks from the attention. I loved it! “I love you Thomas Hewitt.” I whisper to him and he nods at my words with a smile.

I turn my attention back on Jedidiah, who was now petting Romeo's head. I smile at him and turn to look at Thomas, who was looking at the little boy. “He's so cute.” He nods in agreement and lays down on the ground. I turn my attention on him as he lets out a deep breath and stretches his back. He might be tired from his work. “Are you hungry?” He shakes his head and puts his hands behind his head.

I smile at him and decide to stay here with both of them. After a while I hear Hoyt yell for Thomas but he doesn't move a muscle. I turn to look at him only to see that he was fast asleep on the ground. I slowly get up and walk towards the porch where Hoyt was screaming for him. “Thomas! Come here you fat bastard!” He stops when he notices me and sends me a glare. I keep my ground and cross my arms over my chest.

“Where's my nephew?!” He yells at me but I keep myself calm. “He's taking a nap with Jedidiah. What do you need him for?” Hoyt huffs and starts to make his way to where Thomas was napping. I step in front of him and send him a glare. “What do you need him for?” I ask again from him which makes him huff. “Why do you care?” He asks from me with venom dripping from his voice. I huff at him and stand my ground.

“Because he's my husband.” He rolls his eyes and puts his hand on my shoulder so he can push me aside. I gasp little loudly and wrap my hand around his wrist so I wouldn't fall. “Let go of me.” He snaps at me. I make sure to get good footing and then let go off him. “You don't need to push me around.” I snap at him which makes him snarl at me. “You were on my way missy.” He walks towards the side yard and I follow him.

“Leave him be! He's tired.” I snap at him but he stops when he sees Thomas laying on the ground with Jedidiah studying the bigger man curiously from next to him. “Tommy get the fuck up!” Hoyt screams which makes Thomas sit up straight. He turns to look at Hoyt with wide eyes, clearly little shocked and embarrassed because he got caught. He turns to look at me which makes me walk over to him.

I stand next to him and cross my arms over my chest. “Leave him alone! He deserves to rest for a while! What have you done during this day, huh? Other than drinking?” Hoyt sends me a nasty glare. He points at me angrily and snarls at me. “Leave it missy. I'm talkin' to him not to you!” Thomas gets up and steps between us as to break the fight. He snarls at Hoyt who gets even more upset than before. “Don't you snarl at me boy!” Thomas shakes his head at his uncle.

“Get back to work!” He yells at him and starts to walk towards the house. I look at Thomas who was getting riled up. He turns his head to look at me with a little sad look. He looks at Jedidiah and Romeo and starts to walk towards the house. I look after him with a little sad smile on my lips. It was horrible how Hoyt treated him. He was like a slave to him, who had to do everything since Hoyt was too lazy to do it himself.

“Poor Tommy.” I whisper and pick Jedidiah up in my arms. “I hope that you'll be more like him than Hoyt you know.” He looks at me with confusion but then he starts to laugh which brings a smile on my lips. “That's right! You're such a good boy!” I say happily to him and start to walk towards the house. “Come on Romeo.” He stands up and starts to follow me. He deserved to have some food while we were waiting for momma to come back.

Monty was watching the TV again as I walk to the couch and leave Jedidiah there. “Have your dog eaten yet?” I ask from him which makes him turn his attention from his show. “No. Can you feed him too?” I smile and nod while I make my way to the kitchen. “Of course!” Romeo was walking right behind me and the little dog started to follow me as well. I smile at him and fill up their bowls with some of the meat that was getting old soon or they weren't used.

“Here you go.” I say to them and but the bowls on the floor. They ran up to the bowls and start to eat like they weren't eaten in a long time. I smile at them and sit down on the kitchen counter. I hear the front door open and see that Luda May was back. “Hi momma!” I say happily to her. She smiles and walks closer to me. “Hello darin'. Did you have a nice day?” She asks from me and I nods quickly at her. “Yes! I came home little earlier.”

She nods and pets my cheek. “Where's Tommy?” She asks which makes me curious. “I don't know. Hoyt ordered him to go back to work.” She thinks for a moment but then she nods and starts to walk towards the basement. “Can you start the supper? I'll go and talk with him.” I smile and nod at her words. “Of course! Just come here when you can.” She smiles and disappears to the basement.

I take the meats out of the fridge and start to prepare it. Luda May taught me how to cook the meat so this was going to be a piece of cake. I wonder what she was going to tell him. I was curious but I didn't want to interrupt their mother-son talk. Surely they want to speak alone too. I sigh as I cut the meat into little pieces. I wanted to take Thomas with me tomorrow but I understand Hoyt's reasoning. But I felt bad about that. I feel bad for Thomas. I wanted him to see other things than the house but that may never happen.

Thomas' POV

I was embarrassed for everything that happened. I didn't want Uncle Charlie to wake me up like that and I surely didn't (Y/n) to see that. And I didn't appreciate the way he spoke to (Y/n). I was afraid to let her go with him all alone. What if he got tired of her and he shoots her? I didn't want to lose her, not like that. The worry was eating me alive and I don't know if I should just deny tomorrows trip for her.

I hear the metal door open but it didn't slam to the wall which makes me believe that it was momma or (Y/n). I stop cutting the meat and turn to face the stairs. I hear soft footsteps come down the stairs which makes me feel relieved to know that it wasn't Uncle Charlie. Momma appears in front of me with a little smile on her face. “Hi Tommy! How are you doing?” I feel a smile form on my lips as I nod at her. She nods again and walks over to one of the chairs I have down here to sit down.

“I wanted to talk with you little.” She says as she takes a deep breath in. I put the meat cleaver down and cross my arms against my chest as I turn to face her. “I have seen that your bond with (Y/n) is stronger than before.” I nod at her words quickly. I have sensed that too and I enjoyed every minute with her. The thought that we would have a family and grow old together brought a smile on my face. I wanted to raise children with her.

“But now I want you to give me grandbabies.” Her words make my heart almost stop. We already talk about that and the thought that she would finally agree on having a baby with me when she comes back made my heart skip a beat. “I would love to have another baby runnin' around the house with a smile on their face. God, I hope that it would happen soon!” I see the wide smile on her face as she tells me that the thought of me having a baby brings her so much joy.

“And when you two are the parents, nothing could go wrong!” Her words strike me as the thought that my child would have the same disease that I have? I didn't want them to go through everything that I went. And what if (Y/n) gets disgusted by that and up and leaves me and our children? The heartbreak from that would only kill me… But thankfully momma seems to catch on to my mood as a knowing smile forms on her lips.

She gets up and walks over to me as I turn my gaze on to the floor. I feel her warm hand on my arm and cheek as she turns my face to look at her. “You are my sweet boy. She would never abandon you. And if she truly leaves you like that, we are here to take care of you and make sure that she could never leave this house again.” Her words make me feel better. I feel a weak smile form on my lips as I reach my hands towards her. I pull her closer and give her a tight hug. I was glad that she was my momma.

“There there.” She says as she pats my back gently. She has always been so gentle with me even when I grew up to be this strong and big. “Now finish your work and then come upstairs. (Y/n) is makin' the food and I'm sure that it will be delicious!” She lets go of me and starts to walk towards the stairs. I smile and look after her as I pick up the meat cleaver. She turns to look at me and sends me a one final smile. “Don't worry about anything Tommy.” After that, she just leaves.

I turn back to look at the meat and start to cut it into little pieces. Maybe I shouldn't worry about anything. (Y/n) is not a heartless monster like the others. She was loving, caring and the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She was the one I really didn't deserve. But now she told me that she loved me, gave me hope that she wouldn't tease me like that. I wrap the last piece of meat in some paper so I could put it in the freezer.

I put my hand on my pocket only to feel something in there. I take it out only to see that it was that golden bracelet from long time ago. I look it over again. Would she want it now? The man from the time she came here came in my mind. I was glad that he died but that he tried to offer her for his own freedom was awful. He was a coward. I put the bracelet back in my pocket. I was going to give it to her before she leaves with Uncle Charlie.


	23. Chapter 23

(Y/n)'s POV

I feel someone shake my shoulder when I was sleeping. “Stop…” I whine but it happens again. I open my eyes only to see Thomas' eyes. I smile at him and stretch with a little groan. “Morning…” I whisper to him which makes him nod. I remember that today I was going to a road trip with Hoyt. I look outside and it was still pitch black. I groan and sit up to face Thomas. “So, I'll have a road trip with Hoyt.”

Thomas seems to be little concerned as he puts his hand over to my cheek to give it a little rub. I think he didn't want to let me go. “Don't worry about me. It's only a couple of days.” I smile at him as he nods little sadly. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a tight hug. “Oh Tommy. I'll be back in no time! You won't even notice that I was gone by the time I get back!” Thomas shakes his head as he presses his face against my neck.

I feel the mask's nose press on my neck as he took in my scent like he was going to forget it. I smile and I give a little kiss to his temple. “And when I'm back, I'm not going to leave you alone for days! You have to hide down the basement to get away from me!” Thomas lifted me to his lap to hold me even closer. He shakes his head again as my hand travel from his shoulders to his mask's hair. “Don't worry about me.” I whisper to him.

Thomas whimpers to my neck and I was getting worried that he wasn't going to let me go. But I know that he wouldn't do something like that. He respected me the same way I respected him. “And don't you worry about Hoyt. I can stand up to myself if he gets too annoying. Besides he's not here to scream at you.” I hear Thomas chuckle at my words. At least there was something good for him too!

I feel his lips against my neck o give it a sweet little kiss. I feel a little smile form on my lips at the contact. I feel his hands move to my hips and press me against himself little harder. I feel a little blush form on my cheeks from his hold. I wanted him. “Thomas…” I whisper to him, almost pleading to him. Thomas lifts his eyes to me. They were almost dull from lust, from want for me. And I believe that I was just the same.

I lift the mask from his perfect face. I put my hands over to his scarred cheeks and bring him to a much more intimate kiss. Oh how I loved this! After a while I break free from the lip lock and move over to his neck. I leave little kisses on there which gets a little moan from his lips. His hold on my hips only tightens. Maybe I should give him a little something to keep him satisfied from the time I was gone.

Before we could go little further there was a loud knock on the door. “Tommy! Did you already wake up the girl?!” We hear Hoyt scream at the other side of the door. I jump at the noise but Thomas only takes his mask and puts it back on. He gets up from the bed and looks at me little awkwardly like he had been caught doing something wrong. I giggle little at his cute behavior and get up too.

“Guess we were little interrupted there.” Thomas nods in agreement as he looks around the room to see if there was something he could do. I smile at his nervousness and walk over to the wardrobe to change clothing. “I'm little sad that you can't come with us. I would have loved to show you my home.” Before I know, I hear him walk towards me. I was pulling off the nightgown when he took a hold on my shoulder.

He turns me to look at him. I yelp little from that when my eyes look in his. He hums little and points at the floor. I tilt my head in confusion as he does that again. Did he get angry about that I called my old home my home? “Thomas. You know that I love to live here with you and the family.” I try to calm him down. He looks at me for a while but then he huffs again. “I promise you. This would be the only time I visit that house, right?”

He doesn't seem to be convinced about that. I put my hands on his rough ones and give them a little squeeze. “Trust me. I don't want to go back after this visit ever again. And where would I go without you?” I rest my head against his chest and wrap my arms around him. He stands there for a moment without doing anything. “I love you.” I whisper as I give his neck a little kiss. I was getting worried that he was going to be angry at me.

After a while I hear him sigh out loudly and he wraps his arms around me. I feel him press his face against my head. I feel a little smile form on my lips. “Thank you…” I whisper to him as I draw hearts on his back. We hear another bang on the door. “Tommy! Get your fat ass over here!” Hoyt screams again which makes me turn my attention to the door. “We'll be there in a moment!” I yell back at him.

I hear him huff in the other side as he starts to walk away from the door. I turn my attention towards Thomas. He seems to be worried. “I'll leave Romeo and Miss Pop here with you so you wouldn't feel too lonely.” He grunts and wraps his hand over my right wrist. He lifts my hand over his chest as he puts his other hand in his pocket. 

I tilt my head in confusion but my eyes widen when he pulls a golden bracelet from his pocket. I look at its beauty. It was simple but beautiful. “I-is that for me?” I ask from him in shock. He nods to me and pulls my left hand in his hands and puts the bracelet around my wrist. I look at it for a while and feel myself get even more emotional. “It's so beautiful. I don't know what else to say.” I feel tears form on my eyes.

Thomas seems to get worried that he did something wrong but I only shake my head. “You're amazing.” A bright smile forms on his lips as I bring him into a kiss. He seems to be so happy right now. I pull away from him and push him away from myself. “I need to get myself ready for today. So you can either sit down and watch or go to meet your uncle.” Thomas' eyes widen at my words as he looks at me up and down. I walk quickly to the bathroom to do my morning things and get back.

He was still just standing there waiting for me. I send him a sweet smile as I lift the nightgown off of my body as I walk back to the wardrobe. He sits down onto the bed and just looks at me. I smile at him as I take two dresses from the wardrobe. “Which one looks better.” I start which gets his attention again. I lift one of the dresses over my body and show it to him. He looks at it up and down and waits for me to show the other one.

“Or this one?” I switch the dresses and show it to him. He tilts his head to the side as he was thinking. He points at the other dress and with a wide smile, I switch them again. Thomas thinks again but then nods with a smile. “You like this one?” I ask from him which gets another nod from him. “I like it too.” He seems to be happy that I agreed with him. I put it on and show it to him. He looked at me with curiosity written on his face as I was spinning around the room.

I look at his sweet smile and can't help but to think if he would be like that to children too. I have seen him with Jedidiah but he seems to be little nervous around the little boy. Was he always like that? “Thank you for helping me. Should we go to the down stairs now?” He nods as he gets up but before he could walk over to the door, I wrap my arm around his. I could feel his muscles under his shirt as I put my hand over his bicep.

Thomas sends me a little smile before we start to make our way down stairs. The dogs were sleeping in the living room together why Miss Pop was sleeping on Luda May's lap. When she sees us a wide smile appears on her face. “Mornin' you two. Did you sleep well?” I can't help but to smile at her words and press my head against Thomas' arm. “I did but waking up was even better.” Luda May giggles at my words as Thomas leans towards me to give me a quick kiss.

Loud footsteps interrupt the moment and we hear someone clear their throat loudly. We turn to see Hoyt who doesn't seem to be happy at all. “Finally! Are you ready to leave?” He snaps at me which makes my mood little sour. “Not yet. I have to eat breakfast with Tommy first.” Hoyt shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. “There is no time. He can wait a couple of days till we get back. The faster we leave the sooner this will be over. Besides we have some food with us for the trip.” He had a point but I didn't like that I was leaving Thomas this soon.

Thomas sends me a little sad smile which makes me feel sad too. “I'm going to miss you.” He nods at my words as he presses his masked forehead against mine. I wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. I wanted for him to come with me but the truth was that it wasn't possible. I step away from him with a little sad smile. He seems to be as hurt as I was but the moment was ruined Hoyt clears his throat loudly which caught our attention.

“Let's go. He'll be here when we get back.” He says and sadly I nod at his words. “See you again soon.” I say to Thomas and walk over to my bag which had some clothes in it. I hear Thomas whimper little behind me and I almost told Hoyt that I didn't want to go but I had to stay strong for myself and for my dad. I needed to get those things back. Hoyt was waiting impatiently for me and I was getting scared that soon he would just drag me outside.

I turn to send Thomas one final smile. “Bye.” I say to him which makes him wave his hand to me. “Come on girly! We don't have all day.” Hoyt snarled and I finally follow him outside. I feel some tears form on my eyes. I was already crying at the thought that I was leaving him behind. Hoyt sends me a little glare but then he just shakes his head. “He won't go anywhere.” He says to me as he walks over to an old pickup truck.

“Get in girly. We have a long way to go.” I wipe the tears away from my cheeks as I get in the car. Hoyt starts the car and in no time he starts to drive away from the house. I looked at the house to see that Thomas was still watching the car as we were driving away. I felt heartbroken for him. Hoyt huffs at me and then he shakes his head. “Are you really that attached to him?” His question made me little angry.

“Why wouldn't I be? He's my husband.” Hoyt nods and just stares at the road. He has been getting annoyed yet again but I didn't care. I missed Thomas already. “We get the things that you wanted and then just leave. You aren't goin' to speak with anyone.” I nod at his words because I don't know if I could talk to him without whimpering at his words. I didn't want to sound too weak to him. But I don't know how I will live through these days without him.

Thomas' POV

I look after the car and can't help but to whimper. I didn't want to let her go but I wanted to lock her here. She wanted to get her father's things, but I didn't want her to be sad if she didn't get them. “Don't worry Tommy. She'll back.” Momma says and I nod at words. She was right but I already missed (Y/n). I just look at the road. They were already gone and I was hoping that Uncle Charlie wasn't going to do anything bad to (Y/n).

“Tommy, you should get back to work. There are some house works you need to do.” Momma says behind me as she pats my back gently. I turn to look at her, feeling the sadness still inside me. I nod and walk back inside of the house. Uncle Monty was sitting in the living room but he was sleeping. I guess I have to do other things to let myself forget (Y/n) for a couple of days. The waiting was already unbearable.

I walk towards the metal door, already ready to get back to work. But the worry was still in my mind. What if something happened to both of them or (Y/n) runs away when Uncle Charlie wasn't looking after her? Or what if Uncle Charlie gets annoyed and next time I see her, there is a huge hole in her head. I didn't want her to die but I didn't know what was going on. But I was hopeful that nothing bad wasn't going to happen to them.


	24. Chapter 24

(Y/n)'s POV

_It was so boring! I was kicking my legs as mom and I were waiting at the train station for dad to come back home. He was fighting in a war while mom and I stayed behind. I didn't want him to go since violence and death was never the answer but dad said that it was for our country and family. Even if I begged him to stay here it didn't change his mind. He was too stubborn to stay here. And even if I didn't like the war I wanted him to come back home._

_“Sit up straight young girl. You can't sit like that.” Mom snapped at me as she took a hold on my hair and straightened my posture. I hissed in pain and lifted my hands over to my hair. “Stop!” I hissed at her which made her let go off of me. “You can't speak to me like that! I'm your mother!” I turn my head away from her as some tears started to form on my eyes. “You have to remember that beauty is pain! If you don't want to be beautiful there is no man who wants to be your husband.”_

_I hated when she said something like that! I'm sure that there was someone for me. And I don't want someone to fall in love with me just because I was beautiful! I wanted to be happy and free! I send my mother a glare. She surely was beautiful but she wasn't very nice to anyone that wasn't in high place like her. I don't understand why but she has this friend who comes over when dad isn't home but whatever. I'm sure that they weren't having a good time since mom can't be nice to anyone._

_I hear the train's horn which made me feel much better. I look at the smoke that was coming from the train. It was getting closer to the station which made everyone get up from their seats. I couldn't stop my excitement and jump off of the bench. When was the last time I saw dad? “(Y/n)! Stop that. You're a woman!” I rolled my eyes at her. I was only ten not a woman! Why couldn't she understand that?_

_I look at the train that started to slow down at the station. Other people were getting closer to that edge so they would meet their loved ones faster. I couldn't contain my excitement! I felt my mom walk right behind me which made me turn towards her. There was a loud smack and suddenly, I felt my cheek burn from pain. I hated when she hit me like that… “Stop acting like a child” She snarled at me as she took a hold on my hand and turned me to look at the train._

_The stinging wouldn't go away but I tried to act though. I didn't want my dad to see that I was crying when he saw me for the first time in a long time. “Just act calm.” Mom whispered to me but I tuned her off. The only thing I cared about now was my dad and all the things we were going to do together! Like go to horseback riding, fishing, playing football together and swimming. Just the two of us!_

_The trains stops and the doors open quickly. Some people were coming out from it and others were going in but I couldn't see my dad anywhere. I was starting to get worried that he was late from it and he was stuck at somewhere. But what if something happened to him and he wasn't coming at all? Or that he was sleeping in the train and didn't see that this was his stop?. “Where the hell is he?” Mom snapped behind me which made me think that she wanted to leave already without dad._

_“(Y/n)!” I hear familiar voice yell to my left. I turn to see my dad's head that had a big smile on his face. He was just coming from there and now some people were in front of him, looking at him. “Dad!” I yell at him and run towards him. All the worries were erased from my mind. He was back here, safe and sound! And now I could hold him in my arms and tell him everything I wanted to. But I only got more worried when I saw him fully again._

_He was missing… his right leg… I stop and just look at the empty place his leg was supposed to be and the crutches that were holding him up. What… what happened to him? He moves the other crutch in his other arm and crouches his left leg so he was crouching in front of me. He let a hiss of pain when he did that but that didn't make his smile go away. He opened his arms for me so he could give me a hug but I only stare at him for a while._

_I felt tears form in my eyes and I quickly run over to him to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me so he could hold me in his warm hug. I cried and cried against his shoulder. Why? Why did he go there if this happened to him? I thought he was doing the right thing and now he got hurt because of the war. And he did this to protect me. But now he was here but there was a part of him gone. Did it hurt him when that happened?_

_“It's okay! I'm fine my little girl. Don't you ever worry about me.” I heard my dad whisper in my ear but I could hear the pain in his voice. He was still worried about me when he was the one that got hurt! “Dad…” I whisper to him but he shushes me again. “Don't worry. I'm here now.” He says to me as he pets my hair. I felt safe but when I turn to look at mom there was a disgusted face she was making when she saw dad's missing leg._

“WAKE UP AND STOP WHIMPERIN'!” I hear Hoyt yell at me which made me snap awake. When did I fell asleep? I look at him but he had a scowl on his face. “It's enough that I hear Tommy whimper in the house. I don't want to hear your whimpers when we're takin' a long trip!” He turns his gaze to look at me. I guess he sees my shiny eyes and realizes that I was crying or at least almost crying from something.

He turns to look at the road and clicks his tongue. “What's wrong?” His question made me tilt my head. He wanted to know why I was crying? When did he become so nice to me? “I uh… I had a little bad memory.” I answer him honestly which makes him nod slowly. I wipe my eyes and take a little sniff. I hated it when he saw me crying since he was going to think that I'm some drama queen who wanted to get attention.

“So… Can you tell me somethin' about your daddy?” His question made me freeze. Something about my dad… “Well…” I started but I felt how nervous I was getting by every passing second. “He was a humble man and a soldier. He was a good father that cared about my wellbeing more than his own. He was always worried about me since I had some bad memories about my mother.” I turn to look outside from the cars window to calm my nerves.

“He worked hard even after he uhh… lost his leg in a battle.” This seems to get his attention since he nods without saying anything. “I fought in the war too.” He began which made me turn my attention to him. “I was a prisoner of war.” I felt bad for him. It's horrible enough to fight against others but that you would become a prisoner must be even worse. “I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been awful.”

He lets out a little chuckle and shrugs his shoulders. “It could have been worse. At least I survived unlike some of the poor unfortunate once. There you had to make decision what decided if you lived or died. I chose to live.” He turns to look at me with a little evil smirk which send a shiver down my spine. “W-what did you do?” A dark chuckle escapes his lips as he turns his gaze back on the road. “I did what I had to survive. I'm sure you understand.”

I'm sure that I know what he meant. But then a question comes in my mind. “What about Thomas? Did he go to war?” Hoyt shakes his head quickly. “No. He had some sort of mental illness and that disease that prevented him for going. It was better this way.” I nod at his words. I'm sure that it must have been awful for him not to go but I was glad that he didn't go. What if something bad had happened to him too?

“Do you want to drive soon?” He suddenly asked which made me turn to him. “You trust me to drive?” He shrugs his shoulders. “I want to take a little nap. And even if you tried somethin' I have a gun.” He says as he parks to the side of the road. I guess that he was right on that one. But I didn't want to run away. The only thought that I had was that I wanted to go back to Thomas as soon as I can.

“Sure.” I say to him as he gets out of the car. I wanted to stretch my legs too before continuing our trip. It was hell to sit in the car for that long with nothing to do. Listening to radio wasn't always so fun when you had to do it for so long. “Don't you try anythin' missy. I'm not in a mood for playin' tag with you.” His words make a giggle escape my lips. “Don't worry. Neither am I.” I stretch my back as I look at the view of some fields full of corn. Soon it would be just concrete, cars and too much people.

“Do you think that everything is good back at home?” I ask from him which makes him shrug his shoulders. “Don't you worry about them. They'll be just fine with Tommy. He's maybe little slow but at the end of the day, he's not stupid.” Hoyt says as he spits to the ground his chewing tobacco. I nod in agreement and walk to the driver's side. “Come on. We don't have all day.” He laughs at my words as he goes to the passenger's side. “Whatever you say girl.”

Thomas' POV

I look outside of the window. What if something has happened to them and I can't do anything to help them? I was hoping that they would be back already but it has only been a day since they left. But the waiting was agonizing. I couldn't eat, sleep or do my work because all kinds of things kept going through my mind. There were only few times when I was as this restless before but it was a long time ago.

“Don't you worry about them Tommy. They'll be just fine.” I hear momma say behind me which made me feel little better but I still didn't turn my gaze from the window. I hear her footsteps come closer to me and soon I feel her warm hand on my shoulder. “She isn't stupid. And Charlie won't let her leave his sight when they are there. She'll come back to you soon. You don't even know that she was gone when they arrive.”

I didn't know about that. I already knew that she was gone and I still was hurt about it. I know that momma is trying to make me feel better but there was still a hole in my heart that only (Y/n) could fix. “Come on. You need to get some rest for tomorrow so you can do your work. You don't want to be sloppy now do you?” I nod at her and turn so I could go to the upstairs. I wanted to stay in (Y/n) 's room even if she wasn't here. I wish that they would be back soon before I was going to die from the pain that her absence brought me.


	25. Chapter 25

(Y/n)'s POV

We finally reach the city. I look around from the car's window at all the people that were living their lives without any worries in their minds. I turn to look at my ring and the bracelet with a little smile on my face. I wished that I was back in Tommy's arms already! I missed my husband. “How did you live here anyway? There are too many people here.” I hear Hoyt complain in the driver's seat. We switched the roles again at some point of the journey because I got tired.

“I really don't know. I would have loved to live my childhood in a little town that you live. I'm lucky that I could live with your family now.” He turns to look at me with a suspicious look on his face. I send him a little smile and turn to look back outside. I see all the shops where I used to go when I was younger. I used to look at those models in awe thinking that they were the most beautiful people in this world. But when I met Tommy, I know that I was wrong.

“Tell me, what is your plan with my family.” He suddenly hissed at me which makes me turn my attention back to him. He was sending me a cold glare that send shivers down my spine. “I know that you a doin' somethin'! You are like a little wolf in sheep’s clothin'.” I send him a glare of my own and huff. “How dare you! I care about your family and even if you don't care, I care about you. I love Thomas and I would never do something that would hurt him.”

He huffed and turned to look back at the road. “Where is your house.” He asked from between his teeth, clearly annoyed beyond my imaginations. “Just drive down this road and then turn left. It's up that hill.” He nodded as he started to drive there. I look at him for a while. He was an asshole, I didn't deny that but I knew that he had some issues and past trauma, so I can blame him fully. “You know that I don't hate you right?”

His face turned from angry to confuse as he turned to look at me. “I know that you kidnapped me, hurt me beyond any pain I could now, have threatened me, tried to rape me and forced me to stay but for some reason I don't hate you or your family. You nursed me back to health, let me stay and kept me alive even if you wanted to get rid of me. So I want to thank you.” His eyes widen at my words but then he turns to look at the road.

He seems to be little confused as he was thinking about something. I turn to look out of the window again with a little smile. “I'm sorry.” His words make me turn to look at him again with surprise written on my face. He seemed to be sorry. A sad look in his eyes and a pout on his face. “I see now that you really care about my family. I'm sorry that I ever tried to hurt you. I was just worried for them. Do you think that you can ever forgive me?”

I look at him without saying anything for a minute. Did he really mean it? This could be a break through on our relationship. I feel a smile forms on my lips as I nod happily. “Of course I'll forgive you Uncle Hoyt.” He sends me a sweet smile as he turns to look at the road again. “You can call me Uncle Charlie if Hoyt makes you uncomfortable. I would understand.” I think for a moment but then I shake my head “Uncle Hoyt is good.”

Soon we reached my old house. When I see it again I felt an empty space in my heart. It was so big and clean looking. I hear Hoyt whistle next to me as he looks at the house. “You live here? How many people live with you?” He turns to look at me with a smile which disappears when he sees my face. “I used to live here with my dad before he died but then I lived here all alone.” Hoyt turns to look at the house again with silence.

“One little girl needin' that much space. It must have been lonely.” He says as he walks over to the door. I feel my heart drop at his words. I used to live my life with my pets in my house, waiting for call from Tim's call to tell me what was going to happen next or when he wanted to come visit me but other that Ms. Miller was the only one that would come regularly to visit me. But that was only because she was the one that was cleaning my house.

“Why is the door open?” Hoyt turned to look at me when I see the open door. I feel my heartbeat pick up as I see the open door. “I think Ms. Miller is here.” Hoyt gives me a little confused look as he turns to look at the door. “She's the one that cleans the house.” I say to him as I walk inside. Hoyt followed me when I looked around the house. “Ms. Miller!” I yell when I reach the living room. Hoyt stops right next to me when I hear soft footsteps come from the kitchen.

Ms. Miller comes in view with a tired look on her face. She was a widow with four kids living in the bare minimum. She was a lovely woman who did everything she could and I knew that she lived in a really small house with all those kids. She gives me a wide smile as she put her cleaning supply down. “Ms. (L/n)! You're back from your trip!” She says happily as she walks over to give me a little hug.

I hug her back with a smile. It was good to see her again. She let's go off of me and looks me up and down until she notices my leg which had a scar on it. She gives me a horrified look as she takes another look at the scar. “What happened to you? Are you okay? Do you want me to call to your doctor?” I quickly shake my head with a wide smile. “No you don't have to! I'm totally fine.” She smiles back at me and turns to look at Hoyt.

“Hello. I'm Ms. Miller.” She offers her hand to him. He looks at the woman up and down and then he gave her a handshake. “I'm Hoyt.” Ms. Miller turned to look at me again as she released Hoyt's hand. “Do you want me to get your bags?” I look around the house and shake my head. “You don't have to. I'm moving away.” I could hear her gasp at my words as I look outside of the window, looking at the city.

“Moving away? Why?” She asks from me. I could hear the confusion on her words. I turn to look at her with a smile. “I got married and I'm moving in with my husband.” She gives me even more confused look. “Married? I didn't know that you were even dating. Are you sure that you don't want to see your doctor?” I giggle at her words and shake my head. “I'm fine! Let's just say that I found my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my days with him.”

Ms. Miller seems to be even more worried than before as she was looking between Hoyt and me. “Ms. (L/n), are you sure.” I send her a sweet smile and tilt my head little. “I am! I'm just in love with my husband so I'll move to Minnesota to be with him.” Hoyt turns to look at me with confusion written on his face which Ms. Miller copied. “Minnesota? I thought that you went to live in Texas.”

I give her a surprised look. “Oh I went there but my husband and I talked about starting our lives far away from California and Texas. We want to start our lives together somewhere far.” She gives me even more confused look but then she nodded. “I understand but are you ready to leave everything behind?” I nod quickly and walk towards my office, making both of them follow me. “I am! Besides my contract expires in two days and Tim hasn't contacted me about making a new one so I don't have anything that ties me down.”

I walk to the room and start to look around for some papers. Hoyt looks at me with confusion as I pull out my contract from one of the binders and leave it on my desk. I start to look for one paper which I need. Ms. Miller looks at me like I was a crazy person. “I-I thought that you loved acting! Why are you leaving now?” She seemed to be extremely worried about me. “I love acting but I love my husband more.”

My short answers seem to worry her more when I found my house's title deeds. I paid my house off when I had enough money so the bank didn't own it at all. “Does that mean that I'll be fired?” Hoyt turns to look at the woman and then me. I give her a little sad smile and nod. “I am afraid so.” She seems to get more worried than before but before she starts to freak out, I stop her. “But I want to be fair to you! You have been my loyal friend for years now.”

She turns to look at me with tears in her eyes. “Because I'm moving there I don't need this house anymore. So I have been thinking that I would leave the house for you.” Her eyes widen as she starts to shake her head. “Y-you can't do that!” Her voice was even fearful but I only shake my head. “You have been a friend to me so it's the least I can do for you! You were there for me when my father passed away. I would have never made it if you weren't there so least I can do for you is to give you and your kids this house and everything I leave behind!”

She starts to full on cry as she walks over to me to give me a tight hug. I smile and hug her back with a wide smile on my face. I look at Hoyt who also seems to be happy. “You really are like your father.” I hear Ms. Miller say which makes me tear up from her words. “That's enough of that!” I'll call my lawyer so we can take care of this right away! You can move her even tonight!” She lets go of me and rubs her eyes.

“I'll contact him so he can meet you here. You really don't have to do this.” She says again but I shake my head. “Soon I'll give it to you as a gift if you don't take it. I'll be packing some of my things.” I walk past them to get some more bags where I could back everything I need. Hoyt didn't follow me so maybe he wanted me to have some privacy. I was thankful about that since I wanted to look at some clothes too.

I get in my bedroom and walk straight to my walk-in closet. I look around some more shorts and tops that I could wear back in Texas. Now that it was little more normal to me, I loved the weather there! I take some other clothes too but then my eyes caught the little wardrobe that had some of my underwear. I felt a little blush form on my cheeks as I walk over to it. I knew that I had some lingerie that match together. Maybe Tommy would like them?

I fish them out of the wardrobe. I had one that was blood red and I think that Tommy would like that. I brought them long time ago but I haven't used it yet. I put them in the bag with a little blush. I didn't want Hoyt to see them because it would be little awkward. Before we left back I should get some creams for Tommy to see if they helped him with his skin. I just missed that man so much!

Thomas' POV

At this point I was counting every breath I took. I felt like I was going crazy. I needed to get her back. I needed to see her again! I couldn't do my work correctly, always cutting different part and the cuts were little sloppier than before. “Tommy! Come over here!” I hear Uncle Monty yell from upstairs and for a moment I wished that (Y/n) would be back again. I quickly put the knifes on the worktable and take off my apron.

I walk over to there to see that he was only looking at the TV. “Look! It's your darlin'!” Monty said happily and I turn to look at the TV. I look at the screen to see that she was looking different than in her own show. She looked to be more fancy than before. Wearing an elegant long dress with full makeup. But that she was with incredible looking handsome man. I felt jealousy in my gut as I look at the screen.

“You are the one that I could ever love! Please marry me Leo!”

Her words cut me like a knife. She loved this man? I didn't understand. I thought that she only loved me like she said so. I felt sadness, anger and bloodlust in my veins. I turned around with a little growl and stomped back to the basements door. I could hear Uncle Monty yell something to me but I ignore him. I was too angry to think about his words right now. I felt… heartbroken again. Once again I was fooled by some pretty looking face!

I look at the skinning knife and take it. I walk over to the mirror and take off my mask. I look at me scarred face. The disease was eating away my flesh, making me look even more horrible than before. I could never be as beautiful as her so of course she would leave me. I look my face closely and tilt it side to side. I lifted the knife to my nose and took a deep breath in. I needed to do something to the rotten flesh. I pressed the knife to my flesh, letting it cut once again my face.


	26. Chapter 26

(Y/n)'s POV

“Are you sure Ms. (L/n)?” My lawyer, Mr. Orson, asked as we were looking at my contracts. He was an older man who has been always my side. “Yes! I won't make a new contract with the producers and I'll leave my house to Ms. Miller.” Mr. Orson nods slowly as he turns to look at Ms. Miller and Hoyt. He seemed to be suspicious. “So… um, who is your husband?” I send him a little smile and sigh out lovingly. “He's the most amazing man I have ever met!”

Mr. Orson nods again and turns to look at all the papers. “I think you should really consider about this. You're throwing your life away for some man.” I send him an angry look. “Not just any man. He's my husband.” I snap at him which makes him roll his eyes. “Riiiight. Your ‘husband’.” He lifts my contract and looks it over one more time. “Be ready to be hated by everyone in America. People are going to hate you if you leave in the between of seasons.”

I cross my arms over my chest and shrug my shoulders. “I don't care. If they're going to hate me then they will hate me. I can't do this forever anyway.” He straightens his stand and hits the paper with an annoyed look. “How about you do one more season? Then you can leave without any strings attached!” I think for a moment. It may take a year or more before I can finally leave. Tommy would be devastated if I don't go back soon. And I missed him already too.

“I don't think that's possible. I don't want to stay here anymore.” Ms. Miller sends me a little sad look. “I'll go to get my father's things. They'll take them with me.” I start to make my way out of the room until Mr. Orson yells after me. “I'll call the producer. Be ready when he gets over here! I'm not going to speak with him!” I roll my eyes with a little laugh. Even he can't stop me. Only Tommy could change my mind.

I walk over to my father's bedroom. I never touched any of his stuff when he died so the room was still the way he left it. I smile as I look all of his stuff and the huge painting I had of him on the wall. I walk over to the desk and look at the neckless that was the family heirloom. My father got it from his father and so on. I never dared to use it because I was so afraid that it would be lost somewhere. I take it and put in on around my neck. The beautiful silver image of a swallow was right on top of my collarbone.

I open one of the drawers and look around it. I take his old pocketknife that he got from his grandpa. He always said that it brought luck to him. The final thing I wanted back was his ring. The ring my mother always wanted. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It had some diamonds on it. It was extremely expansive and he always wore it. The only time I ever saw him take it off was at his deathbed where he gave it to me. And now I know who I was going to gift it as a sign of love.

“Are you okay missy?” I hear Hoyt's familiar voice. I wipe some escaped tears from my cheeks. “I'm fine. It's just the memories.” I turn to look at him, only to see that he was staring at the painting. “Is that your daddy?” He suddenly asked. I slowly nod and put the ring in my pocket. “He is. What about it?” Hoyt nods slowly and then turns to look at me. “Did he ever stay behind to help anyone?”

His question was weird. It made me feel uncomfortable. “If he saw what someone needed help then yeah.” Hoyt stares at me for a while and then he just nods. What was going on with him? “Okay. Try to be ready soon. I want to go back home already.” His change in behavior made me alarmed. I didn't like how I couldn't read him. It made me feel creeped out. I feel a shiver run down my spine.

I look around and pick up some other my dad's belongings like his old clothes and books. Don Quixote was his favorite book and maybe I could read it with Thomas sometimes. The thought that I could spend some time with him made a sweet smile form on my lips. I missed him too much already. I take my father's old backpack and fill it with his things. I needed to leave with Hoyt before he gets too annoyed.

I can hear some yelling at the first floor. I turn to look at the doorway. I recognize Hoyt and the producers voices. I quickly run there with my dad's backpack. The producer, Mr. Parker, was there yelling at everyone and especially to Hoyt who was only barking back. “What is going on?” I say to them which makes all of them turn their heads towards me. “Why the hell does he tell me that you're leaving?”

Mr. Parker's voice was extremely angry but I deflect it. Cross my arms and send him a little glare. “I'm leaving. I got married and now I'm leaving to live with my husband and his family.” Mr. Parker looks at me with wide eyes, his all red from anger. “How dare you?! After I gave you everything you ever wanted, you just back your things and leave?! You're nothing without me!” His words cut through me like a knife.

“I am everything I want to be! And without you I'm finally breaking free from my shackles and be finally the thing I always wanted to be! I don't own you anything! My contract is over and I have no intent of going to write a new contract. You can just replace me!” Mr. Parker walks over to me with his eyes flaming of anger. I stand my ground and stare right back at him. “I'll leave now. Have a great life time.”

I walk past of him and towards Hoyt. “I won't help you when you come back! You'll be on your own!” He yelled after me but I only shook my head. “I won't come back!” Mr. Orson starts to walk after me. “You need to sign these papers. I'll ask Tim to look them over when he comes back from his vacation.” I feel my blood draw cold. “D-did he ever tell where he went?” Mr. Orson things for a moment but then he only shrugs his shoulders.

“He never told me. He only said that he was going to finally ask the woman of his dreams to date him. It could mean anything so he can be anywhere in the country.” I felt a heavy weight drop from my heart as I force a smile on my face. “Aww I hope that everything goes well for him.” I sign the papers and hand them back to him. Mr. Orson looks at me for a moment with a sad look in his eyes.

“Listen, if it doesn't go well for you and you need a lawyer in a divorce you can always contact me.” I smile at him and give him a tight hug. “I know. Thank you for everything.” He pats my back and then let's go off of me. “Take care of yourself.” He says as he starts to walk back to the house with the papers. I look after him for a while but then I turn to head towards the car where Hoyt was waiting already.

“Are you ready to go back?” He snaps at me but I shake my head. “I need to go to the shop. I want to buy something to Thomas.” Hoyt sighs out. “Why? He doesn't need anythin'! Let's just get back!” I stubbornly shake my head and put my dad's backpack next to my other bags and get in the car. “But I want to! He deserves to have something! And I was going to buy something for momma and Uncle Monty. And maybe something for you too.”

Hoyt looks at me for a while with a frown on his face. He thinks for a while and then he nods. “Fine but only an hour! If you aren't back before that, I'll leave you here!” He says as he gets in the car. I felt victorious when he bends over backwards for me. I know that his threats were empty since there was no way he was going to just leave me here. Well at least without killing me first and probably eating my corpse.

This was going to be the last time I was going shopping before moving back to the Texas. “Do you think that Thomas is fine?” Hoyt thinks for a moment and then he shrugs his shoulders. “I don't know but I'm sure that he's fine.” I smile and look out of the window. Soon we would be driving back to home and I would be in hands of my loving husband once again.

Thomas' POV

I didn't stop working even if there weren't anything to do. I felt the hole in my heart that SHE created. I was hurt that she did that but I had to think something else. Momma and Uncle Monty tried to speak with me earlier but I just ignored them. I wanted to be alone for now. I didn't know that I could be this heartbroken over something like that but now I knew this feeling too. I wasn't good enough for her.

I hear momma and Uncle Monty speak with someone and I knew that soon I would have some more work to do. At least I could unleash my anger on something. I wait for their signal to attack but the waiting was unbearable. I look around the basement, trying to think something to do but can't find anything that would take my thoughts out of (Y/n). I felt the anger rise in me once again which made me restless.

I walk around the room while looking at my shoes. I could hear the voices upstairs, but I don't know how many people there is. I wanted to attack them already but I don't know how far they are in the house. It was then that I could hear the familiar signal of Uncle Monty hitting the floor. I feel the blood rush flow through my veins. It got me riled up for the next attack. I run up the stairs with my chainsaw.

I slam the metal door open and rev up the chainsaw. I see that there were only two people. A woman and a man turned to look at me with wide eyes. There were holding each other hands which made me even more annoyed than before. I didn't want to think about relationships right now. I lift the chainsaw and start to run towards them. I knew the area well so even if the other ran away, the traps would be there to stop them.

The man pushes the woman out of the way to get my attention on himself. Why was he protecting the woman? Did he really want to die that badly? I slice his arm with the chainsaw's blade which makes him scream out in pain. The woman lets out a high-pitched scream and starts to run away. When she runs out of the door, Romeo starts to snarl and bark after her. She seems to get more terrified than before.

Romeo starts to herd her towards the traps. He was so useful in that so I wasn't going to worry about that for too long. The man tries to push me but I push him which makes him fall to the ground. He yelps but screams again at me as I let the chainsaw pierce his chest. His cries die down and he lays down on to the floor with his eyes turning in their sockets as he dies on the cold floor. I rip the chainsaw from his chest only to hear another scream and more barking outside.

I walk outside to see that Romeo was barking at the woman who was laying on the ground with a trap in her flesh. The scene reminded me so much of the time when Romeo was caught in one of them. He barks more to the trap than the woman which makes a smile form on my lips. He was such a funny little dog when he was like that. He was still so innocent and adorable but what I see makes me feel even angrier than before.

The woman tries to hit Romeo when he was only barking at the trap. This however gets his attention and he turns to look at the woman and stops barking. He whimpers and tries to comfort the woman but then the woman only strikes him in his eye. He yelps and runs back to me. He runs behind me where he starts to scratch his eye. I felt bad for him since he can't help it! He tried to help but the woman only hits him.

I crouch next to him and look in his eye. It was little red from the hit but seems to be fine. I pet his head and point at the house. He runs back to the house where momma was watching us. He runs behind her with Uncle Monty's dog. I turn to look at the woman who had tears in her eyes. “P-please! D-don't!” I look at her for a while but then I just take my meat hook and slice her throat. She falls back to the ground and doesn't move anymore. I had to do this for the family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

The familiar sighs of Texas were the only things we see. I was getting happier by every second we were driving closer back home. I look around the fields that were surrounding the road. “Are you goin' to meet Tommy as soon as we get back?” I turn to look at him with a wide smile on my face and nod quickly. Hoyt chuckles at me and nods. “Are you goin' to give him those gifts you bought.” Hoyt asked with little amused in his voice.

I bought Thomas some skin creams that could help with his disease and some sweets that he would like. But the best thing I got him was my dad's ring which was in my skirts pocket. I also bought Luda May some good cigarettes which my friends used to smoke and both of the older men a good bottles of whisky. I also got Jedidiah a cute elephant toy which he could have. Hoyt seemed to be happy enough with his gift so I think that everyone else would love the gifts I got them.

Hoyt turned to the road that was leading to the house. I was getting excited once again when I saw the house. Hoyt chuckles at my excitement. When we stop at the house I could see that Luda May and Monty were sitting on the front porch. Jedidiah was sitting on Luda May's lap but she got up when they saw us. I jump out of the car with a smile and run over to them to give them a tight hug. “How are you?” I was overly happy to see them again.

“We're good darlin'! Did you have a great trip?” I nod at her but start to look around. “Where's Tommy?” I ask curiously. They get a little nervous look on their faces which made me worried. Did something happen to him? I was getting more nervous that I wouldn't see my lovely husband. “Is everything okay with him?” Luda May and Monty send each other a nervous looks before Luda May turns to look at me again.

“He's fine. Just… little upset.” I look towards the front door with confusion filling my head. “Why is he upset?” I turn to look at them again. Luda May sighs deeply and sends me a sad look. “He saw one of those shows where you were. You said that you loved some other boy and he got jealous of that.” I shift my gaze on the floor. I felt bad for Thomas. It must hurt a lot to hear your partner says those words to someone else.

“Where's he?” I lift my gaze back on Luda May. She hesitantly points at the door. “The basement.” I nod at her words and walk inside. I wanted to see him and I wasn't going to wait for him to get back up. I walk over to the metal door and push it open slowly. It was so heavy but when I put all of my strength to open it, it moved enough for me to get in. The scent of death was once again hitting my nose which I didn't like.

I slowly walk down the stairs where I could hear that Thomas was doing something. I slowly peak from the corner to see that he was cutting some meat. He seemed to be in his own world so I don't think it's a good idea to interrupt him just yet. I sit on the end of the stairs and just wait. It was always amazing to look at someone that was as hard working as he was. He should get more praise in his work.

Soon he finally stopped and packed the final piece of meat and put it in the freezer. He turned to look at me and stops when his eyes freeze on me. I send him a sweet smile while he tilts his head to the side. It seemed like he wasn't sure if he was really seeing me. “Hi Tommy! How are you?” He took a step forward but then stopped. His feelings seemed to be little twisted that he didn't know to do.

“I heard that you were hurt by my actions.” He turned his gaze on to the floor with a little grunt. I get up from the floor and walk over to him. He was still just standing there when I reach him. I take his rough hands in mine. “I know that it's weird that I say those things to someone else but you have to understand that I only love you. And it's not an act.” I lift his hands over to my face and press them against my cheeks.

I felt the blood hit my cheeks but I didn't care. I look deep inside of his eyes to see that he was surprised to say at least. I smile at him and let go of his hands. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to myself. “Can I have a kiss from my husband? Please?” He nods quickly and leans down to give me a sweet kiss. I smile against his lips. I missed him so much and now I could have him again.

After the kiss I press my forehead against his. I was happy again to be here. “So, how about the baby?” He suddenly lifted his face up to look at me which made a blush form on my cheeks. Thomas nods quickly at my words which made me giggle sweetly at him. At this point I wanted to be the mother of his children. I wasn't afraid to do so anymore. He deserved to have a family of his own and I was honored to be the one who would give him that.

“It could be a good time to try for the first time.” I move his other hand on my breast. He turned his gaze on his hand where he gives me a little squeeze. But then he lifted his gaze to the stairs and nodded his head towards there. I feel a bigger smile form on my lips and I shake my head. “No, I want to do it here.” HE seemed to be confused because of my words but then I let go of him and start to walk towards his mattress.

I stop right before it and turn towards him to give him a smile. I slowly take off of my clothes while his eyes were clued on me. They drop down to my feet and I step out of them. Thomas was looking at me the whole time and his breathing was becoming more heavy by every passing second. I sit down on the mattress and open my legs widely for him. His eyes turn to look at my already little wet folds which makes my whole body feel hot.

“I'm so wet for you already. Please, take me.” Thomas walks over to me slowly, like if he was hurrying I would only disappear. He drops on his knees and takes a hold on my knees. He looks at me again which makes me smile widely at him. “Do whatever you want. I'm yours.” He lifts my legs over to his shoulders which makes me yelp but after that giggle. I was getting more horny because of his roughness.

I felt his hot wet tongue against my lips which makes me moan loudly. It felt sooooo good! And with his heavy breathing everything was getting more hot. He lifted his fingers against my clit and he started to lick me harder than before. “T-Thomas!” I moan his name as he starts to get rougher than before. I put my hands over to his head, trying to get more control in this situation but it was no use against him.

His tongue went inside of my entrance which made me go crazy. I loved the feeling that he was giving me. I could feel the knot form in my gut which made me moan louder and louder. “T-Thomas!” I moan as I start to squirm in his hold. This seems to fuel his lust since he growls at me and start to lick me harder. I screamed out of the pleasure when I reach my orgasm. It felt like I was in heaven.

He licked my juices away which made me more sensitive to his tongue. I moaned every single time when he touched a sensitive spot. I felt so hot! I shakily sit up and pull the dress off of me. Thomas was looking at me with lust in his eyes. I reach behind me and open my bra. I can see that his eyes were glued on me when I dropped the bra next to me. I wanted to return the favor to him but Thomas had some other things in mind.

He reached down to his pants. I look in his eyes when I hear the zipper's sound which deepens the blush on my cheeks. He fishes out his already hard member which was as amazingly built as he. It was long and thick which made my mouth water. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it few hard pumps. He drove me crazy only for that which made me feel weak. I was weak for him and I loved it.

“P-please Tommy! Please put it in. I want it!” I whine to him and reach my right hand to my pussy. I spread my vulva which gets him more riled up. He gets between my legs and rubs his member's tip against my wet folds. I let out little quiet moans so I could get myself ready for him. Thomas puts his other hand to my hip where he gives little pets like he was afraid to hurt me. “Do it Thomas. Pour your seed inside of me. I want you to make me a mom.”

And with that he shoves his member deep inside of me. I let out a loud moan while he groans at me. I feel how tightly my walls squeeze him which brings a lustful smile on my face. Thomas turns his gaze to my pussy and then he slowly pulls out. He seems to be fascinated by that. He thrusts back in which makes me arc my back. His cock was going so deep inside of me. I could feel the tips hit my cervix every once in a while.

“Y-you are s-so good!” I moan to him which makes him take a tighter hold on my hips. He starts to slam himself inside of me hard which makes me scream for pleasure again. I knew that maybe other would hear us but I didn't care about that right now. I twist my back so my upper body was laying on my side. Thank god I was flexible so it wouldn't hurt me but the new angle sends sparks through my veins.

“T-Thomas!” I moan to him and start to claw at the old mattress. His scent was filling my nose which made me more sensitive. It was so masculine! Thomas turned me and lifted me up. He turned me on my hands and knees while I was panting like a dog. He slammed himself back inside of me which makes me claw at the mattress under me. His pace was fast and hard which made the knot in my stomach tighter.

He started to pant more loudly than before which made me convinced that he was reaching his end too. “C-come inside! Let me h-have your c-child. Please!” I moan out before my arms give up under me which makes my upper body slam on the mattress. Thomas starts to thrust more brutally until I hear him groan loudly behind me and the sinful warmth filled my womb. I reach my end because of his strong orgasm which sends me to heaven.

After a long time he finally pulls out of my tight heat with a little grunt. I could feel his seed leak out of my entrance. It sends a shiver down my spine and yet another moan escaped my lips. I felt tired and I couldn't help but to close my eyes. “I love you Thomas.” I hear him grunt as he gets up from the floor. Soon he put an old blanket over me which made me feel comfortable against the almost freezing air of the basement. After that I just feel asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

(Y/n)'s POV

A slight breeze makes me shiver from it. I open my eyes to see the cold basement but to my surprise there was Thomas too. He was stitching up something on the work bench which got me curious. I sit up from the old mattress and stretch my arms. I see that he turns to look at me as the blanket that was on me moved away from hiding my modesty. “Morning Tommy!” I smile at him but he just stares at me before he goes back to his thing.

I felt little bad but I understood why he was acting this way. I get up from the mattress, feeling little sore between my legs. I walk over to him but I knew that he was looking at me like a hawk even if he wasn't showing it. I reach him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. “My lovely husband.” I whisper to him and nuzzle against his neck. I hear a soft chuckle escape his lips as he pulls me to his lap.

I nuzzle against his powerful form and give his neck few kisses. “You're the most handsome man I have ever met, you know that right. My only love.” I lift his big-scarred hand to my chest where he could feel my heartbeat. He presses his hand harder on my chest. His eyes move to my eyes where I could still see some hurt in them, like he wasn't sure if I told him the truth. He was afraid of my lies that I could make.

“I really do love you Thomas Brown Hewitt.” I whisper to him and give his lips a little kiss. A smile forms on his lips but I turn to look at my skirt that was still on the floor. “In fact, I have something for you.” I get up from his lap and walk over to my skirt. I take the ring from its pocket and walk back over to Thomas. He seemed to be curious when I take his left hand and remove the ring he had in his ring finger.

He looks at me with confusion written on his face as I smile at him. “ I don't want you to wear this ring anymore.” He seemed to be little hurt at my words but his face changes when he sees my dad's ring. “This was my father's. It has been in my family for generations for now and I want you to have it. As my husband, it's your right to have it. It's a symbol of love to you from me.” He tears up because of my words. 

I replace the ring with my father's which makes Thomas look at the ring. He lifts his teary eyes on me and I can't help but to smile at him. “I love you.” I whisper to him which makes him nod. He wraps his hand around me and presses his head over mine. “I should get dressed before someone comes down here. To hide someone that's just between you and I.” I hear him chuckle at my words but then he reaches for something.

He takes his own shirt which was way too big for me. “Thank you! You're such a gentle man!” I kiss his masked cheek. He gives me a tight one-armed hug and then continues what he was doing before. I look at his work only to see a new mask that he was making. It was almost surreal to look at it but it was something he just did. “Wow, I have never seen something like that before.” I tilt my head as I look at it.

Thomas takes my hand and brings it to the mask. He presses my fingers against the skin. It was cold and felt different than a normal face. It send shivers down my spine which seems to het Thomas' attention. He pats my back gently which makes me turn to look at him. He gives me an apologetic look. “Don't be sorry! I wanted to touch it too!” I give him a little hug which lifts his mood.

“I still got different presents for you! If you want to have a look, just follow me upstairs.” Thomas seems to get more curious than before. I get up from his lap and pick up my clothes. When I was bend down I feel his fingers brush against my lower lips as I was putting my panties on. This makes me yelp and turn to look at him with a deep blush on his face. He sends me a big smirk which get's a laugh out of me. “You little tease!”

Thomas pats my head gently before he starts to walk away towards the stairs. I run after him while giggling little. “Can we do that again this night? I guess we need to secure it, don't you think?” I slightly nudge his arm. This makes him chuckle and he gives me a quick nod. I could see a little blush form on his cheeks from the eyeholes in his mask. It felt good to have that reaction come out of him.

When we get up from the basement the air was suddenly much hotter than before. I smiled at Thomas as we made our way towards the living room. Luda May was already making something for breakfast as Monty and Hoyt were sitting on the living room. “Morning!” I say to them brightly which makes Luda May turn to look at me with a smile. “Mornin' darlin'! Did you sleep well?” I nod happily at her while I wrap my arms around Thomas'.

“I bet she was tired by the sound of it.” I hear Hoyt snort with Monty in the living room which makes me turn to look at them with a little glare and blush on my cheeks. “In the matter of fact I was!” I poke my tongue out towards them which makes them howl of laughter. This seems to be so funny to them that they almost died. “Don't you mind about them darlin'. They don't know what they're speakin' about.”

I smile at Luda May and walk towards my pack. I take it and start to look through it for the gifts I have for him. I take the creams and the sweets and show them to him. He looks at them for a while and then turns to look at me. “I got these for you! Let's just make sure that these creams don't make your disease worse. And I loved to have these sweets when I lived in the city but I want you to taste them too.”

Thomas seemed to be surprised when I offered those things for him. He took them with a shaky hands and puts them aside. I look at him for a while, confusion going through my brain but then he leans to give me a deep kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and give them a little rub while he was kissing me. It was like in some romantic movie which I was used to but for once I had some real feelings towards the other actor.

He pulls away and hides his face against my neck. I can't help but to smile at him and give his temple a kiss. “Thank you Tommy. I'm glad that you like the gifts.” I was happy that he wasn't angry anymore but in the future I was sure not to let him watch some of the movies which I was in if they have some scenes that would trigger his anger. “Can we go to that little lake today? I would love to swim if we have some extra time.”

Thomas turns to look at Hoyt who was looking at me. Hoyt thinks for a moment but then turns towards the TV. “Fine you can go now if you want to. BUT make sure that nothin' happens to my niece Tommy! Wouldn't like to kick your ass because of it.” Thomas seems to be shocked that Hoyt would call me his niece when his eyes were wide and snapping between us wildly. This seems to have shocked everyone in the house since Monty turns to look at Hoyt while Luda May comes out of the kitchen to look at him.

“What?! She's my niece, isn't she?!” Hoyt seems to get annoyed but then I quickly go to the kitchen to get him his beer. I open it before I take it to him. “Leave Uncle Hoyt alone! He just appreciates me!” They seem to be even shocked than before when I give Hoyt his drink. “At least someone is polite in this house! Thank you darlin'! Now go and play with your husband but try to be little more quiet than before.”

I giggle at his words and nod. “Of course Uncle Hoyt. See you later.” I give his cheek a quick kiss before I run up to Thomas. “Come on Tommy! The last one at the lake is a chicken!” I say to him as I start to drag him towards the front door. Thomas was still looking at his uncle before he turns to look at me. To my surprise he seemed to be happy at the reaction Hoyt had which made me glad. Thankfully, we were getting along now.

When I open the door I start to sprint towards where the lake was. I turn my head to see that he was right after me. I couldn't really believe how fast he was because of his size but he would but some sprinters in shame. I reach the forest line and the adrenaline was running through me. It was like that time I tried to run away and Romeo was caught in one of those traps. I was so eager to get to my freedom that I didn't care.

But now I was running again. Could I outrun him this time if I wanted to or should I just stay willingly? I could just run away without turning back ever again but did I really want to do that? Was I truly happy here? There was nothing or no one at my old home that I could go back to even if I wanted to. And this. Even if I wasn't truly free it was the closes thing I have had as a family before my father died. Father… What would he say about this?

I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me which gets a yelp escape from my lips. I turn to see Thomas who just lifted me in his arms with ease. The moment was again the same as before. I truly loved him or at least I thought so. Is this what they called Stockholm syndrome? But I didn't feel like I was in danger or that I was kidnapped anymore! I felt like I was at home when I was with him.

He carried me to the little lake and let me down. “Thank you Mr. Hewitt. You're such a gentleman!” I say to him which makes him nod. He looks at the water and then at me. I open the shirt that I was wearing and let it fall to my legs. I take my panties off and jump in. Thomas was once again just looking at me from the shore. I tilt my head when I was swimming and swim up to him.

“Aren't you coming in too? I wouldn't mind company.” He seemed to be nervous the way he was looking around the place. Was he afraid that someone would come by and see him without his mask? “You don't have to worry about anything Tommy! I'll protect you from everything!” I rest my arms on the ground and just look at him. His eyes focused on me an then with a smile, he just nodded.

Thomas' POV

The look that she was giving me was irresistible. Those beautiful (e/c) eyes and that perfect (s/c) skin that was all wet from the water. Sure I was still angry at her from the whole show thing since yesterday but now it's just a memory. I wanted to show her that I was the only man she needed yesterday. I wanted to show her that I could be the only one to give her love and pleasure. And I think that I succeeded at that since she gave me the ring.

But now I have to expose myself fully to her. Sure she has seen my face but what about the whole me? What if she thought that I was disgusting? An animal? A freak? A monster? She was looking at me patiently while I was just trying to open my buttons with shaky hands. I had some fat that was true but I had some disgusting scars too which some was caused because of victims and some of them were caused by myself too.

I look at her and that perfect form. She was like a goddess send here just to tease me. She was everything I ever wanted and I was afraid to lose her. I take a deep breath in and slide my shirt off of my body. (Y/n)'s eyes looked at me with curiosity but I could see that there was a blush on her cheeks. Did… did she blush because of me? Or was she really disgusted and that's why she was like that.

“You're beautiful Thomas.” Her words cut though me like a knife. Beautiful? Me? Those words didn't match together at all. But her words make my body react harshly. I felt the same feeling as before in my lower part. I couldn't help it! She seems to notice that I was struggling. “I'll turn away till you get in. To give you some privacy so you just join me when you're ready.” With that she just turns around and relaxes in the water.

I look at her form and undress the rest of my clothes. I didn't want to take off the mask since I was afraid of her reaction to see my newly scarred face. I get in the water next to her. The cool water washed away the sweat off of my skin which was a relief. (Y/n) came next to me and rested her head against my shoulder. In a good way, I liked to just be near her without doing or saying anything. We both could just relax in silence together.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

We were just relaxing enjoying the cool water together. Thomas seemed to be still little nervous but I tried to keep him calm. I lift my hand to the masks hair and brush my fingers through it. It was weird but I have learned to see it as a part of him. “This is so amazing. Just you and me and this cool water.” He sends me a smile and nods at my words. I feel a smile form on my lips as I give his masked cheek a quick kiss. “You're so handsome. I love you.” I whisper in his ear which makes his cheek turn bright pink.

I see his eyes travel to the water with an unsure look. “Thomas.” He turns to look at me with a sad look but I just send him a little smile. “You're perfect form me just the way you are.” I press my forehead against his masked cheek and hum lovingly. Thomas wraps his other arm around me and pulls me closer to himself. My naked breasts press against his side which makes him blush as his eyes travel from me to my breasts.

I feel the familiar feeling in my lower stomach which brings a blush on my cheeks. His eyes seems to shift between my eyes and my breasts. Why was he so cute?! “You can touch me if you want to. I don't mind.” He looked me in my eyes as to as if I was really sure about that. I give him a little nod and give him a little smile. He moves his hand slowly to my breast. He seemed to be even more nervous than before.

His finger brushed against my nipple which makes me let out a little moan. He seems to be curious about my reactions since he does it again but this time little more harshly. I feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter with every passing second. “Thomas!” I moan which makes his movements more erratic. I loved how powerful he was. I would never have thought that I would fall in love with someone like him. That surprised me too.

I move so I was right in front of him. His eyes were glued on me while a smile forms on my lips. I move my hands to his masked cheek and give them a kiss. “You're so perfect.” I whisper to him. I could see from the mask's holes that his cheeks turn bright red and he stars to turn away. I loved every reaction he made when I gave him compliments. I move my face to his neck and start to kiss his neck. Thomas lets out a faint groan and tightens his other arm around me which makes me press against himself.

“Such a lovely husband.” I whisper against his neck which makes him whine lowly. I could hear him get hard against my thigh. I feel a little blush form on my cheeks and I slide my hand towards his already hard cock. I wrap my hand around it which makes his spine go stiff. He lets out another whine as I start to move my hand as I kiss his neck. Thomas wraps his hand around my wrist that was holding his cock. He just keeps his hand around my wrist.

“Do you like this?” I ask from him as I start to move my hand harder. He whines again and nods as he looks at me with a little dreamy look. I smile at him as I tighten my hold on his member. He leans his head back and lets out another groan. I wanted to make him feel happy in every way I could since he deserved to be happy. “I love you.” I whisper against his neck which send visible shivers down his spine.

“Can we try for a baby again? Right here.” Thomas head snaps towards me with his eyes wide open. I smile up to him and give his neck another kiss. His hands take a hold on my hips and gives them a little squeeze. “I would love to.” A little smile forms on his lips as he moves me over to his lap. I could feel his member brush against my lower lips which makes my smile wider. He seemed to be into the idea too, so this could be fun.

He slowly thrusts his hard member inside which makes me let out a little moan. It felt better than before! A bright red blush forms on my cheeks as his tip starts to press against my cervix. I loved the idea of having his child as soon as I could. To bring him someone that shared his flesh and blood. I wanted to be the one to bless him with something like that. “Thomas, I want to have a baby. Please give it to me.”

Thomas leans towards me and gives my jaw a kiss. I tilt my head back to give him more room but this makes my next moan louder. He lifts me up with his strong arms and then slams me back down against him. I moan out louder at the contact which makes him whine. I wrap my arms around his strong neck and moan right in his ear. “I love you Thomas!” He groans louder this time and starts to buck his hips faster than before.

I hold onto him with my dear life. I love the feeling he was giving me. I could feel his tip it my cervix all over and over again. It hurt little but it was sweet pain. “Fuck!” I moan to him and bite down on his neck. He snarls loudly and gets up from the water. I start to panic that I hurt him but when he turns so he was over me while I was laying on the ground and looks at me with lust-filled feral loon on his face, I know that he's into this too.

He starts to thrust harder than before which made my eyes roll in their sockets and my mouth hangs open. Thomas was grunting quietly which made me hotter than before. It was so sexy when he sounded like that. I tighten my hold as I feel the familiar knot form in my stomach. “Y-you're so amazing!” I moan to him which makes him grunt as he reached towards our connection. His fingers pressed against my clit where he started to massage it.

I moan louder and arch my back so my chest would press against his solid chest. Why was he so good? “T-Tommy! Fuck!” I moan again as another flash of pleasure goes through me. My nails dig into his skin which makes him hiss. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help it. I lean up to kiss his masked cheek. He leans his head against my neck where he breathes in my scent. It made shivers run up and down my spine.

The pleasure was getting too much for me and when he thrusts to that one spot, I lose it. With a loud moan I cum but Thomas just keeps going through my orgasm. I feel some tears form on the corners of my eyes from the relief I was feeling from the orgasm. Thomas starts to grunt lowly and before I know it, I feel the familiar warm feeling fill me. A smile forms on my lips at the thought that he was filling me up. I loved the idea of getting pregnant for him.

Thomas was panting but he turned his gaze towards me. I smile at him and lean to give him a kiss. When I pull back he sends me a warm smile. “I love you Thomas Brown Hewitt.” I say to him as I press my forehead against his. Thomas slowly pulls out with a little groan which makes me giggle. “I didn't think that our swimming would go to this.” I smile up at him. I see that his cheeks start to turn red.

He reaches over to the clothes. He takes mine and hands them over to me. “Thank you.” I start to put my clothes back on while he does the same. My skin and hair were still little wet but it was nothing compared to the feeling between my legs. It was little uncomfortable but I could get used to it. Thomas turns back to me once he puts on his pants on. He sits down next to me and wraps his arm around me.

I feel another smile form on my lips as I lean against him. Everything about him was amazing. Other people don't know what they are missing when they pushed him away. I look at my father's ring that was now his ring. It suited him more than the previous one. “Do you like your ring?” I turn to look at him. Thomas nods quickly and looks at it too. He lifts his gaze on my ring and he points at it.

I turn my gaze on to it. “I love mine too. You have a great taste.” I look up at him and look at the mask. “Can I see your face?” I see panic in his eyes because of my words. He looks around the forest as to find something else to talk about. Was he getting self-conscious again? “You don't have to be afraid. I love your own face too but if you want to keep on that mask, it's fine too. It's your decision.”

I kiss the mask's nose but it gives under which made me look at him with confusion. Why would the mask's nose give up so much? Thomas seems to get almost afraid as he turns to look at the ground. I look at him and put my hand over his shoulder. “Is everything okay Tommy?” He quickly nods and turns away from me completely. I was getting confused because of his behavior. He gets up and looks around the opening.

“If there is something that is on your mind, you can talk to me. I won't get mad.” Thomas looks at the ground for a moment and then just turns to look at me. There was a sad look in his eyes. I was getting worried that something happened to him while I was gone. Was he attacked by some strangers? I'm sure Monty and Luda May would have said something, if that had happened. But if they thought that I would get stressed because of this.

“You can tell me later if you want to.” I say to him as I get up from the ground. Thomas seemed to be uncomfortable which made me feel sorry for him. I'm sure he'll speak when he's ready. “Lets head back. I'm sure that they're waiting for us.” He nods in agreement but he still wasn't looking at me at all. I feel a little smile form on my lips and I wrap my arm around his. “I'm so glad that I have you. You're my everything.”

Thomas hums happily next to me which brings a smile on my face. “I love you.” I kiss his arm as I start to lead us towards the house. I was humming some song when we were walking back. The was wind was brushing though which brought a smile on my lips. Even if it sounds horrible, I was glad that this family kidnapped me and forced me to stay. Because without that, I wouldn't have a family that really cared about me.

When we get back, Luda May was waiting for us at the porch. A wide smile forms on her lips as she looks at us. “Hey you two! Did you have fun?” I smile back at her and nod happily. “Of course we did! Your son is such a gentleman. He helped me at swimming.” I press my head against Thomas' arm which made Luda May tilt her head with a smile. “You're so sweet darlin'! Tommy, Charlie wanted you to go to him. He said that he wanted to have a little talk with you.”

I feel my smile vanish as I turn to look at Thomas. He seemed to be nervous too as he turned to look at me. He cupped my left cheek and gave it a little rub. He pressed his lips against my forehead and started to walk towards the front door. I turn to look at Luda May who send me a little smile. “Don't worry darlin'. It can assure you that he's fine. Charlie just wants to talk with him.” I nod at her words but I'm still little unsure. I thought that we were good already?

“Do you want to go with me to the gas station? I would love to have some company there.” I turn to look at her and give her a nod. “Of course. Do you want me to drive?” She thinks for a moment and then just nods. “I could have a little nap while you drive.” She said with a smile. I giggle at her words as I walk over to the door. “I'll get the keys and then we can get going.” She gets up and walks over to Monty's car as I go get the keys. I couldn't stop thinking about their talk. What did Hoyt want now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in time but I have so much going on in my personal life. I try to keep on updating in time but I think the next chapters will be a couple of days late. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate every single one of you. Reading your comments brings a smile on my face. Keep safe you everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

Thomas' POV

Uncle Charlie was grinning at me which made me feel uncomfortable. I don't know why he wanted to speak with me but it made me think for the worst. He took a sip from his drink, that damn smirk was still on his face. “Well, how was she?” He suddenly asked me which made me look up at him. I tilted my head to the side and arched my other brow. What was he talking about? He usually cares only about the things I do when they affect him too.

“I heard what you two did down there. Don't you think that I'm stupid!” I felt my cheeks burn from his words. It was awkward to think something like that. I didn't want to tell him anything in case that it would hurt (Y/n) feelings. I shake my head and turn to look at the ring. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. “Well you don't have to think about that boy! The only thing in your mind should be that you would put a baby in that girl! Momma wants some grandchildren already and well, you're the only one who can bring her that joy.”

I felt a little warmth in my chest at the thought that momma would be proud of me. And I wanted to have a family with (Y/n). I wanted to have a daughter who would be as beautiful as her mother. Or a son who would follow in my footsteps. But the one thing I wanted from them was love. I wanted them to share my flesh and blood and I was going to make sure that nothing could ever hurt my family.

“Let's just pray that they don't get that disease. It would be devastating that a such a pretty girl would bring a monster like you in this world.” My head snaps to look at him while the feeling goes away. I don't know why he was like that to me suddenly. What did I do this time to deserve that?! “Let's hope that she brings everything to do in the looks. Since there is no longer a slaughter house to work at. And hope for a boy since girls aren't that useful.”

I huff angrily and just walk away from him. He has some bad mood swings sometimes. I hear the front door open and (Y/n) gets in. A smile forms on my lips as I look at her. She turns to look at me and sends me a big smile. “Hi Tommy! I'm going to the gas station with Luda May. I hope that you don't mind.” She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. How could I deny something like that from her?

She smiles and gives my masked chin a kiss. “Thank you sweetheart! I promise to come back as soon as I can.” I nod at her but she really didn't have to do that! If she was with momma everything would be just fine. She walks over to the kitchen and takes the keys from the counter. She turns to look at me again and smiles at me. “Would you like to have something when I come back? I quickly shake my head. She doesn't have to do that for me.

She hums happily and gives my neck a little kiss. I feel my cheeks burn at the contact. I wrap my arms around her form and give her a tight hug. She giggles at me as she gives me a tighter hug. I feel my heart flutter at her giggles. I press my cheek against the top of her head. She pats my back gently and I let her free. “I love you. You know that right?” She asked from me as she tilted her head. She lifts her hand against my cheek.

I nod at her words as I look at her. She was so beautiful. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” She says as she takes a step back away from me. She takes the keys to Monty's car and her little bag. She turns to look at me. “And can you look after the animals for me?” I nod which makes her smile wider at me. “Thank you so much honey!” She gave my cheek a kiss and with a wave of the hand, she was already outside.

I feel my heart beat faster at her and I already missed her. I walk over to the back door to see that Romeo was sleeping on the porch. He was already given some meat so he was taking a nap. I look around the house. I had to find Miss Pop. She has been spending time in the living room since she came here so she must be there. I look into the room but I can't see any white fur. I look under the couch and see that she was eating there.

I reach my hand towards he rand she runs over to me. She sniffs at my hand and then presses her face against my hand. I smile as I slowly pet her. I know that she was little uncomfortable around me because of my size and I usually smelled like blood. I understand that she would be afraid something like that since other animals would hunt her. I wanted her to be as comfortable as my beautiful wife was.

I get back up from the floor and look around the house. Maybe (Y/n) would like it if I brought the pigs inside the house? Come to think of it, it would be fun to have them here too. They were family after all. I think about it for a moment and then decide to take them inside. I think that (Y/n) would be happy about that! It would be a great surprise to her. I start to make my way towards the back door. I wanted to surprise her!

(Y/n)'s POV

I was whistling while I was stocking the shelves. Luda May was standing behind the register while she was reading some magazine. I was so glad that I was able to help her. She had done so much for me so this was the least I could do to her. Without her, I would be dead already and I would have never met the love of my life. I still can't believe that the one man that I wanted to spend the rest of my with. He was truly special and it brought a smile on my face.

“Darlin', can you go get the last box from the back? I would go get it myself but my back has been little achy lately.” I turn my attention to her. “You don't have to ask momma! Of course I'll do it!” I say with a smile on my face. She smiles at me and turns her attention back on to the magazine. I make my way to the back to get the last box. I think that Thomas used to help her around the store too but now he has so much work that he doesn't have time to help her.

A smile forms on my lips as the thought of having his child comes in my mind. I never would have thought that something like that would bring a smile on my lips but thankfully, he makes me feel that way. I take the box and start to make my way back to the in front of the shop. I could hear Luda May talking with some man but I didn't spend too much time thinking about that. I should do something wonderful to him as a thank you from everything.

I start to empty the box into the shelf as the man leaves the store. I hear the door open after him again and I hear Henrietta's familiar voice. “Luda May! (Y/n)! Are you two here?” I smile as I turn to look at her to see that she had a wide smile on her lips. “Hello darlin'! How are you?” Luda May asked from her which makes her giggle happily. “Everythin' is fine! I just wanted to see how you two are doin'. And I wanted to know if there were any news between you and Tommy.”

I tilt my head to the side at her words. What was she talking about? “Yeah everything is just perfect. Why do you ask?” Henrietta and Luda May send each other smiles after which they turn to look at me. “We heard what you did with Tommy when you came back. I didn't want to gossip but I couldn't help it.” I feel my cheeks burn at their words. I felt little ashamed that they heard that. Did Thomas know about that too?

“But that's somethin' you have to do if you want a child! Don't let us bother you!” I smile awkwardly to them and continue what I was doing. I could hear them talking about something but I feel too ashamed to get in the conversation. Why didn't I think something like that before?! Of course they would hear us if I was being too loud! Why was I so stupid! I hope that Thomas hasn't heard of this since I think he would be mortified.

Suddenly a giggle makes its way past my lips. When I think about this situation, it wasn't hat bad. I mean what would they expect from us? We were married after all! That's something married couples do! And I want to please Thomas. But I would make sure that next time I wasn't going to be as loud as before. Or we would go somewhere more private. Just him and me on a romantic getaway from the family.

The door opens again as the man gets inside. Luda May and Henrietta go silent as the man gets closer to the register. “I'm sorry to bother you again but my wife wasn't satisfied about these pastries. She said that she wants to return these.” I turn to look at the man. He seemed to be tired but that his wife wanted to return half eaten pastries. I understand that those aren't for everyone but still.

“What do you want me to do? It's not like I could sell them again. I don't take returns.” Luda May snarls to him. The man looks at her with wide eyes. I guess he wasn't expecting her to say something like that which brought a smile on my lips. Luda May is the toughest lady I have met. The man looks around for a moment and then turns to look at Luda May. “Can't you just do something? Please?”

Luda May sends him a glare and then shakes her head. “No. I have to feed my family. You don't want us to starve now, don't you?” The man looks around again and then shrugs. “I guess I don't. Sorry to bother you.” He said quietly before he leaves. Luda May was still glaring after him which makes me giggle little. I remember when she was like that to Tim. Good times. She was someone who would let you know when you have crossed the line.

I turn back to my work when I hear the door slam open. “Are you the one who's running this hellhole?!” I hear far too familiar voice scream that almost made me drop the items. It couldn't be, right? “Yes, is there somethin' you need?” I hear Luda May's words but I ignore them. I walk over to them to get a look at the new face. I feel my heart beat in my chest as I fear the worst. Not her. Not after all these years.

The woman turns to look at me and that familiar face makes me feel like shit. She looks older now. She looks me up and down and the anger in her eyes just vanishes away. “(Y/n)?” Luda May and Henrietta turn to look at me too as I feel the tears form in my eyes. Not from happiness. From fear, anger, sadness and betrayal. All the feelings she put me through all those years ago. I thought that she would be dead by now but I was wrong.

She turns to me fully and takes a step closer. “Is that really you?” She asks as she tilts her head. She reaches for me which makes me drop the items in my hands. “N-no!” I almost scream at her and just run away. I needed to get away from here! Somewhere where she can't find me! So she can't hurt me anymore! “Darlin' wait!” I hear Luda May scream after me but I didn't care. I didn't want to stop in case SHE caught me. Not anymore!

The hot Texas sun was burning me but I just kept on running. I didn't know where I was going at this point but I just needed to get away from her. I wanted to be alone. Just me and my thoughts and memories. I stop at an old building. A slaughter house. So this must be the place where Thomas used to work. Which meant that it was empty. I walk over to one of the doors and push it open. It was little hard but I didn't care. I get inside of the old building and decide to be here for a while. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Only for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I'm thankful from all of the positive comments that I got from you all. I started to write to get something else to think than my own life. I have been super busy with my work, studies and family so I hadn't have much time to write these stories but I'll try to put more time in these too. I'm love to write for you. I hope that the rest of your year goes on well. I'll try to publish at least one more chapter before the new years eve. Thank you and love you all!


	31. Chapter 31

Thomas' POV

“What the hell is goin' on here!” Uncle Charlie yells at me as I put the little pigs down. The pigs start to run around the house while Uncle Charlie just stands there. He seems to be little stunned because of them as he turns to look at me. “Why are they in here?! Can't you just keep them in the barn?” I shake my head as I pet one of the pigs. They seemed to be happy which made me happy and I'm sure that (Y/n) is going to be surprised.

Uncle Charlie looks at me with a glare but before he can do anything because we could hear Henrietta's voice from the walkie talkie. Uncle Charlie turns to look at it with a huff. He didn't seem to be happy. He walks over to it and picks it up. “What? Is everything okay there?” Uncle Charlie asks from her while we could hear some yelling at the other end. I start to feel nervous when I hear the side noise.

“Hoyt, you need to get over here! Some woman is yellin' at Luda May and I'm afraid it's goin' to get nasty soon!” I feel my heart sink at her words. What was happening?! What about (Y/n)? “What?! What about (Y/n)?!” I feel my chest tighten at the thought that something bad happened to her? “She ran away! I don't know where!” I almost feel my heart stop at her words. Run away? Why would she do that?

“I fuckin' knew it! Tommy, go get that other mask and the chainsaw! We're goin' to help momma first and then we're off to hunt her down.” I look at him for a while but then he points at the metal door. “Go or else I'm just goin' to shoot her in the head when we see her . You can put her down since she's yours!” I thought that everything was going so well with her but I guess I was wrong. Maybe she just waited for the perfect opportunity to leave and now she got it.

With a broken heart, I fetch my chainsaw and the mask that covered only the lower half of my face. I couldn't believe that I would use it after so long but I had to meet some outsiders. I could feel some tears form in my eyes. I thought that she loved me but now that she ran away from me, I'm not sure anymore. Where did she go and why? I take my stuff and start to walk back upstairs.

Suddenly I feel the rage in my gut again. She lied to me and now she broke my heart. I will drag her back to the house and lock her in the basement where she can stay for the rest of her life. I would keep her alive and force her to love me. Even if she didn't. I guess I approached this whole relationship thing in the wrong perspective. I should have listened Uncle Charlie from the beginning. She clearly doesn't care about my feelings so I wasn't going to care about hers.

When I walk over to the car I can see that Uncle Charlie was dragging Romeo with him. I tilt my head as I point at the dog. He smiles at me and puts him in the back seat. “A police dog! We need to drag her down and I think the greatest way to do that is with her own fuckin' dog!” He said with a laugh as he got in the car. I nod slowly and walk over to the front seat. It was better than nothing since I couldn't find her by smell. Even when I knew her sweet scent. I missed it…

When we reach the gas station and get out of the car there was a lot of yelling that was heard even to the outside. I was worried because of momma. What was going on? “Leave the chainsaw here but be ready to get it if we're goin' to need it.” I nod and start to follow him towards the building. When we get inside there was momma and Henrietta but with them was a rather scared looking man and a fancy looking woman. The woman was the one who was yelling at momma.

“What the hell is goin' on here?!” Uncle Charlie suddenly yelled which made everyone turn towards us. The woman looked to be little familiar but I don't remember where I have seen her. When her eyes turned to me I could see that her face twisted in disgust. “Hoyt thank God you're here! This lady here spooked (Y/n) away!” I tilt my head as I look at the woman. So she didn't run away because of me but because of this lady? Why was she scared? What did she do to my wife?!

“I didn't spook her away! That just ran away as soon as she looked at me. That's so rude of her!” Hoyt looks at the lady with a smirk on his face. “And what did you do to her that made her run-away ma'am?” The lady huffs and crosses her arms. “I didn't do anything to her! Except I didn't raised her right! I thought that I did good job at that but I guess that crippled father of hers might have undone everything I taught to her! Oh how I wished that some commie would have shot him in the head rather than in his leg!”

My eyes widen at her words. She was her momma?! What was she doing here?! “I already told you! I can try to speak with her but I can't promise that she'll be talkin' to you!” I wanted to snap the woman's neck because of everything she has done to (Y/n). But I still don't know where she was. “And I said that I don't need to ask your permission to speak to my own fucking daughter! Get your own you old hag!”

I felt anger form in my gut. Nobody disrespects my momma like that and gets away with it!” Uncle Charlie steps towards the woman and puts his hand over to the woman's shoulder. Her head snaps towards to look at him. “Listen darlin'! We'll find your daughter, don't you worry about that! You can come get her from this address.” He starts to write down our address which made me confused. “That's the new police station. Come there at night and we'll make sure that you're reunited with your daughter.”

She smiled at Uncle Charlie and turned to send momma a glare. “At least someone is helping me!” She starts to walk towards the door and turns to send me final glare. “And please, don't let that monster touch my daughter.” She said with almost an evil smile. I wanted to go and punch her in the face and beat her to death after that. “I won't ma'am. Deputy Hewitt is good at finding people.” He says with a smile which makes me feel uncomfortable. Since when have I been a deputy?

“Good.” She says before she just leaves with the man. I turn to look at Uncle Charlie who was the spotlight of our attention. “Why would you do that? Are you insane?!” Momma yells at Uncle Charlie who only shushes her. “Don't you worry momma! Tonight the dinner comes to us.” He said with a wide smile. A smile comes on momma's face. “I guess I'm getting my own daughter.” Uncle Charlie nods and turns to look at me.

“You better get goin' Tommy. Get the dog and go find your wife.” I nod and walk outside. I was glad that (Y/n) didn't run away because of me but rather because of that horrible woman. I walk over to the police car and get Romeo. I hear someone get closer to me and turn around to see Henrietta. She was holding (Y/n) little bag in her hands. “This could have her scent in it.” I nod at take it. I offer it to Romeo who sniffs it. It doesn't take long before he starts to run towards the forest while barking.

I start to follow him through the forest. It was hot and I was worried that the heat would be too much for her. I could feel the sweat on my skin from the burning sun. But then I hear Romeo's barks closer as the scenery seemed to be familiar. I know where we are and I didn't like it at all. This place wasn't a good one to someone like her but much to my dismay he stopped at the old slaughter house.

Romeo was standing by the door and I knew that I couldn't take him inside. I pat his head and make him sit. He looks at me as I get inside of the old building. This place is so big that she could be anywhere and I couldn't yell her name to get her to show herself. I make my way quietly through the empty hallways. The place still smells like old blood which would make anyone who isn't used to it feel sick.

I walk over to the workstation where I used to work almost daily. I look at the old table which made me feel all kinds of emotions. All the pain, sadness and loneliness comes in my mind. All the mockery and belittling I had to go through was horrible and it still kills me. Suddenly I hear little whimpering from somewhere which made me turn towards the noise. It came from under one cutting table.

I crouch and look under it. (Y/n) was there but she was curled in a little ball and she was holding a bloody apron. A smile forms on my lips as I look at her. She looked like she had been crying. I slowly reach for her and gently move her closer to myself. She was still whimpering in her dreams which was heartbreaking. I lift her in my arms and hug her close to my chest. I was going to protect her from everything.

When we get outside I see the tears more clearly in her face. Romeo started to follow me as we started to walk back home. I brought her closer to myself and kiss her forehead. She presses herself closer to my form which makes me smile. She seems to take comfort from me which made me happy. I was ashamed that I even doubted her love. But I wasn't going to tell her that. “… No…” She cries in her sleep which made me worried. Should I wake her up just to make sure she was okay?

She suddenly wakes up and almost falls off but thankfully I had my arms wrapped around her form. She looks around with fear in her eyes, until they fall on me. Her eyes water with tears as she wraps her arms around my neck. “T-Thomas!” She cries for me which makes my heart break for her. She cries against my neck as I just held her close to myself. I felt awful just because of her tears. She didn't deserve to be sad because of some woman who gave birth to her.

“My mother. S-she's back! I d-don't want to s-see her!” She says while there was tears in her eyes. I nod and rub my hands against her back. She whimpers again and keeps her face against my neck. “I h-hate her.” She whimpers again and I try to shush her. I didn't want her to be in more pain that she already was. Suddenly she gave my neck a couple of kisses which makes my cheeks burn red. I liked the contact but I didn't like it how her feelings changed.

“I w-want you t-to kill her. Make h-her pay for e-everything she h-has done to me.” She kissed under my jaw which made me groan again. “But let me w-watch. I want to be t-the last t-thing she looks a-at before she dies. And I'll g-give you a-anything you want.” She pulls herself away and looks at me. Her eyed were filled with pain and anger which reminded me of myself. She needed to get rid of her own demons and it seems like that her mother was her biggest demon.

I nod in agreement. If killing that woman will make her feel happier, I was going to do it without any questions. She was my wife and she deserved the best. A sweet smile forms on her lips and she pulls me face closer to her. She gives me a deep kiss which I gladly copy. The kiss was full of passion which I loved. She pulls away from me and presses her forehead against mine. “I love you Thomas.” She whisper which made me feel happy. How could I deny her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sick this week and I didn't have energy to do anything. I hope that you all had a fun Christmas and New year. I'm going to update as soon as I can but my school continues soon and I have to go back on studying. Thank you for your patience and have a great upcoming week!


	32. Chapter 32

(Y/n)'s POV

Hoyt's angry eyes were glaring at me. Thomas was sitting next to me while holding my hand. Monty and Luda May were looking at me too which made me much more nervous than before. “Why did you run girly? Got us worried sick you know.” Hoyt suddenly said which made me nod sadly. “I understand. I just needed to get away from her.” I could hear the venom in my own voice. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable since I really hated my mother.

“That lady told us that you were her daughter. Was that true?” I lift my gaze on him from the floor and nod quietly. Thomas leaned towards me and he gives my cheek a kiss to calm me down. “I didn't want to think that she was alive anymore. I haven't seen her in years.” Luda May puts her hand on my back. “Oh darlin'. If you want to run somewhere, run home. Thomas will be here any time you need a shoulder to cry on.”

I turn to look at Thomas, who was smiling sweetly to me. I giggle at his cuteness and hide my face against his neck. “I know. I was stupid to run off. I'm sorry.” Thomas grunts lowly and wraps his arms around me. “Well your mother is coming to visit us tonight.” I turn to look at Hoyt with shock running through me. “What? Why would she come here?” I yell at him as I stand up. Hoyt straightens his back as he was looking at me.

“What, I guess you want to kill her?” I stop and just look at him. Hoyt smirks to me as he points at Tommy. “We can help you to finally get rid of her once and for all.” His words made sense. I already asked Thomas to help me and this could be the only way to get her somewhere that don't have too many people. She can be loud and dramatic if she's in a situation where she can't get out. Getting her to come here could be the only change on killing her.

“Okay. You're right. Thank you.” I sit down while he smirks to me. “That's right! Now momma and girly. Go do the supper. Tommy and I'll be makin' sure that everyhin' is going according to plan.” Hoyt says as he starts to walk towards the front door. “Come on Tommy! Let's take a look at the traps.” Thomas stands up and puts his hands over my shoulders. He leans down to give my forehead a kiss as to assure that everything will be okay.

“Tommy! Get your ass over here!” Hoyt screams at him from the front door. Thomas lets go off me and starts to follow him. “Be careful.” I don't know why I said that but I just wanted him to be safe. Thomas turns to look at me and nods silently. After they disappear outside Luda May puts her hand over my shoulder. “Can you tell me more about your mother. I'm just curious, that's all.” She said with a little smile. How could I say no to her?

“Sure but it's not pretty.” She nods and starts to walk to the kitchen. “Let's make some tea to calm your nerves while we make the supper.” I smile at her and walk after her. I was so glad that they opened their arms to me. I would be long gone if they didn't like me and I wouldn't live my best life right now. Luda May pours the hot tea in two cups with a smile as I sit down at the kitchen table. “There you go darlin'.” She says as she puts the cup in front of me. “Thank you.”

Luda May sits down in front of me with a little smile. “So, she's your momma?” I nod as I look at the tea. “She is.” I take a deep breath in and sigh out. “She left me and my dad just a week after he came back from the war. She had an affair with her boss at that time and went with him. She was abusive when I wasn't doing everything perfect in her eyes. I remember one time when she cut my hair just because I didn't sit up straight.”

Luda May seems to be little surprised. “And that's not all. She also wanted me to marry someone she chose or someone who was rich so she wouldn't have to work anymore.” Luda May seems to be angry at that as she takes a piece of meat out of the fridge and start cut it little angrily. “I can't believe that! Who could do somethin' like that to their own kids! Tommy isn't mine but I would kill people for him!”

My head turns to look at her with a little shocked face. “Thomas isn't your child?” Luda May turns to look at me with a little smile on her face. “I found him when he was just born from a dumpster. He was thrown in there but he was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I couldn't just leave him there to die so I took him and raised him as my own. And now he's even more perfect than before.”

I couldn't believe that someone would just throw their baby away. “Momma, you have even bigger heart than I could imagine.” Luda May smiles happily and walks over to me. “I could say the same of you.” He wraps his arms around me and gives my forehead a kiss. “I'm glad that you decided to stay.” I smile and think of her words. I decided to stay but at what cost. I'm happy but other people are dead and I had to leave my other home.

“Don't you worry. They'll be just fine.” She cuts the rest of the meat and starts to prepare them. “And you can ask everything they have done from him when he comes back.” I smile at her words until I hear Jedidiah's cry from upstairs. “I'm going to take care of him.” I say as I get up from my seat. “Sure darlin'. You will be such a good momma when you're going to get a baby.” I smile at her words and get upstairs.

I wanted to believe that I was going to be a good mother to my children with Thomas by my side but I'm still unsure. I don't want to be like a heartless monster like my mom was to me. I get in the room where Jedidiah was. He was crying while looking at me. “Don't worry little one. Everything will be fine.” I lift him in my arms and give him a gentle hug. He stars to calm down as he clings onto me.

I shush him as I gently swing him in my arms. “There you go! Do you want to go look for momma?” He nods while he whines. I feel a smile form on my lips as I start to make my way back downstairs. I walk to the living room where Monty was with the pigs. I smile at them as I put Jedidiah on the couch. The idea of getting the pigs inside was just amazing. Thomas has some adorable thoughts in his mind.

Miss Pop was laying under the couch so she could sleep in peace. I felt sorry for her since everything was different for her and there was so many things that could be scary for her. I needed to take her outside for a while so she could run around and be just by herself. “Is the baby okay? Seems to be little cranky.” Monty commented while he was watching tv. I turn to look at him as he took a sip from his drink.

“Yeah. I guess he didn't want to be alone.” I take an old teddy bear from the floor and sit next to him. I start to play with him which makes him laugh. “Keep him quiet. I'm watchin' TV.” I nod as I start to continue playing. We hear the front door open and Hoyt stomps in the house. “Everythin' is good outside. If they try to make a run for it, they'll step in those traps.” He said with a laugh as he walked in the kitchen.

I turn to look at Jedidiah who was looking towards the front door. I needed to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt because of my heartless mother. I hear heavy footstep approach the front door and I could feel the smile form on my lips as the front door opens again. I turn to look at Thomas who was wiping sweat off of his forehead. It was so hot outside so I felt sorry for him. I already know that Hoyt made him do all the work.

“Hi Tommy! Would you like to have something to drink?” Thomas walks over to me and presses a kiss on my forehead. I smile at the contact and turn to look at him. He nods to my previous question so I get up. “Sit down. I'll get that for you.” He shakes his head as he points at the doorway. I guess he wanted to get that himself but I shake my head. “No. I'll go and get that for you. Just sit down and relax for a while.”

He tries to leave but I take a hold on his arm and make him sit. “Just wait here and I'll be right back. You can watch over Jedidiah while I'm gone.” Thomas turns to look at Jedidiah but then he just nods. I give him a small wave as I go back to the kitchen. Luda May was still working on the food and I was little sad that left her to prepare everything on her own. “I'm sorry. I wasn't much of a help to you.” Luda May quickly shook her head. “Don't worry about that darlin'. Just do whatever makes you happy.”

I fill a glass with cold water for Thomas. I was so glad that I had someone like her as my mother-in-law. She was so loving and caring but she could be harsh if she wanted to be. I felt little guilty that I left her with that woman earlier today. I really don't know what happened there after I left but I'm sure that Luda May was able to keep her stand against that excuse of a human being. “Okay. I'm glad that you're not angry with me.”

Luda May turns to look at me with a little shocked face. “No! I would never be angry at you for somethin' like this. You had somethin' else to do which I understand.” She walks over to me and puts her hand on both of my cheeks where she gave me little pats. I smile at her and nod. “There there. Just go take that to Tommy.” She turns back to finish the supper.

I get back to the living room only to see that Thomas was only looking at Jedidiah with a little unsure look. I know that he doesn't know what to do with little kids so I wanted to help him. “He isn't going to bite you.” Thomas turns to me with a sheepish look as he nods. I hum happily as I walk over to him. “He likes you. He's just so small right now so everything is so strange for him.” I give Thomas his drink as I sit on the floor in front of them.

Jedidiah started to goo happily towards me. I goo back with a big smile on my face. Thomas takes a sip from his drink while he look at me. I turn to look at him and goo at him too. “You know, these little ones are not that bad. Teens however are much worse if they can't behave.” Thomas nods in agreement quicker than I have ever seen him do. I guess other teens weren't too nice to him when he was younger.

“But thankfully not all of them.” Thomas' eyes shift from me to the floor as he shrugs his shoulders. I hum as I reach for Jedidiah so I can put him on the floor with me. “Some people are better than others. You shouldn't worry about something like that. I would never be so cruel to you. You know that right?” Thomas nods again before he takes another sip. “So come play with us.” Thomas looks at us little unsurely but then he nods. I could teach him a game or two for the future.


	33. Chapter 33

(Y/n)'s POV

I was getting anxious because I knew what would happen soon. My mother, the woman who gave me countless nightmares, was coming here to take me home. I was sitting on the porch stair with Miss Pop on my lap and Romeo was sitting next to me. I was afraid that Miss Pop would become bald because of the way I was petting her but she seemed to be relaxed. Thomas however was walking behind me and every once in while he would put his hand over my shoulder to make sure that I was okay.

Hoyt was sitting on a rocking chair that was placed on the porch while Luda May was looking at the plants. Monty was inside with Jedidiah, probably watching TV. Thomas couldn't wear his face mask so he had to put on that muzzle he used to wear. I liked that I could see his eyes more clearly but it made him uncomfortable. “Don't you worry girly. After today nothin' will bother you ever again.” Hoyt said with a little laugh but I couldn't response.

I feel Thomas' hand on my shoulder again which made me feel little better. I turn to look at him with a little smile but then I turned to look at the road. There was a car coming here which made my stomach drop. Everyone turned to look at it and I heard Hoyt laugh. “Well girly. It's show time! Show us what you got!” He stood up and walked over to me. He petted my head roughly but then took Romeo by the collar. “Come on. You need to get ready if you need to chase someone.”

Romeo whined as Hoyt took him away from me. I look at him with a little smile but that doesn't seem to calm him down. I knew that Hoyt put him on the fake leash which would break if he started to pull on it. It gave the victims false sense of security that the dog was tied even if it wasn't. The thought of those canines piercing through skin makes me feel awful but the family had to eat. And the chase seemed to make him happy so I was happy. I wanted my babies be happy.

The car stopped in front of the house and it turned off. My mom and the man stepped out of the car. She looks around the house with disgust written on her face while the man just seemed to be tired. She turns to look at me and a little smile forms on her face. “(Y/n)! Good to see that you're okay!” She says as she started to walk towards me. She looked to be just like always. She was beautiful but she was cold. But some men just didn't see the icy side of her.

She stopped in front of me and looks at me closely. She was looking at me like a hawk at its pray. “You have gotten little chunky and you haven't slept too much. And is that a scar on your leg? What have your father done to you?! You look awful!” I felt horrible but she started to laugh at my face. “Don't take it like that! I'm just teasing you!” She puts her hands on my cheeks and gives them a little squeeze.

Her eyes turn to look at Miss Pop and she takes a step back. “Is that a rat?!” I lift Miss Pop and give her a little hug. “She's my rabbit.” Mom just rolled her eyes and turns to look at Hoyt. “Well thank you for taking care of her. We'll be taking her now.” Hoyt laughed at her and opened the door. “We have to do some paper work first. And would you like to stay for supper?” She thinks for a moment and then she nods. “Sure, why not. Well stay here for a while Robert.”

The man nods and lets out a sight of relief. Mom turns to look at Thomas who was standing on the porch. “Is he eating with us or outside with the dog.” With that she started to laugh which made Thomas turn to look at the ground. “Don't say something like that to him!” I stand up and send her a look to stop. She turns to look at me with a little look that screamed for me to stay quiet. “Calm down.” She said coldly and turns to look at Hoyt with a smile on her face.

“Just come in. Don't worry about the pigs.” Mom looks at him with an unsure look o her face. “Just come in.” Hoyt walks inside with her following him. Robert walks over to us and then he turns to look at Thomas. “I'm sorry. She's like that to everyone.” He says as he followed them. Luda May gives me a little smile. “I'll go finish the supper. Just come inside when you can.” She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

I turn to look at Thomas who was looking at the ground. “I'm sorry. She has always been like that.” I say to him and wrap my arms around him. He hums and does the same to me and gives a kiss on my forehead. “But after tonight, she won't hurt anyone ever again.” He hummed happily and lifts my face to look at him. I smile at him when I see those beautiful eyes of his. “I love you.” He nods again and gives me a quick kiss.

“Let's get this over with.” I start to lead him inside with me and Miss Pop. Thomas puts his hand on my lower back and follows us. I could hear Hoyt speak with our guests in the living room. Thomas follows me in the kitchen where I can help Luda May the best I can. Luda May turns to look at us with a little smile. “Don't worry darlin'. We'll take care of everythin'.” She puts her hand on my cheek and gives it a little rub.

I smile and turn to Thomas. He sends me a smile before Luda May points at one of the pots. “Tommy, carry that in the dining room.” Thomas looks at her for a while but then nods. He leans towards me and gives my forehead a kiss before he leaves. I feel my cheeks burn from the contact. Luda May hums happily to me and takes another pot with her. “Come on darlin'. It's time for supper.” She said right before she made her way towards the dining room. I started to feel nervous again but I take a deep breath in and follow them.

Hoyt had already taken our guests in the room. Mom didn't seem to be happy to be here but when she turns to look at me a smile on her face. “There you are my pet! Eat as much as you can. We're not going to stop until we get back to New York!” So she was living there all this time. She went there and left me and dad all alone in California. She moved so far away just to get away of us even if she had responsibilities.

“We'll everyone take your seats!” Luda May says with a forced smile on her face. I sat between Jedidiah and Thomas while Hoyt sat at the end of the table with Luda May and Monty on his left and us in his right. My mom sat at the other end of the table and Robert was sitting on her right with Luda May and Monty. She looks at Thomas and then shakes her head. “My pet why are you sitting next to this… this thing?” She says as she send him and icy look which I knew too well. It was the look that could freeze the sea if she wanted to.

Thomas seems to be angry as he sends her a glare but Luda May breaks the tension between them. “My boy eats with us since he's part of the family.” Mom turns to look at her but then she started to laugh loudly. “T-that's the most funniest thing I have heard! Who's his father, a bear?” Thomas seems to look hurt because of her words. I see that Hoyt chuckles little at my mom's words which seems to make Thomas even sadder.

I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a little rub. He turns to look at me with that sad look. I send him a little smile which makes him feel little better but it still seems to bother him. “Let's have a grace, for everything.” Hoyt says which makes us all turn to look at the table and be silent while he spoke. I took a hold on Thomas' hand under the table and gave it little rubs. He squeezes my hand little tightly but I understood that he was just nervous.

After that we started to eat. My eyes were clued on mom but she didn't seem to suspect anything. “So darlin'. What was your name?” Hoyt asked her which made her turn to look at him. She seemed to be happy that the attention was on her. She swallowed the food from her mouth and wiped her mouth on the napkin. “Elizabeth. I'm an actress like my daughter.” She turns to look at me and sends me a look that I couldn't read. Hoyt nods and takes another spoonful of the food.

“Oh. Your daughter is a known name around here.” Her smile twisted for a moment but then she just smiled again. “She learned that from me.” She seemed to be little proud because of that. I rolled my eyes and continued on eating my food. “My daughter ran away little while ago. She's just over dramatic sometimes! I'm such a loving mother so I don't understand why she would do something like that to me! Got me worried sick!”

I slammed my hands on the table but this didn't even surprise her. She just turns to look at me while that smile melts away from my face. “You're NOT a loving mother. You left dad and I when we needed you.” Her face turns red with anger and I could see how her breathing started to become harder. “How dare you! I gave you everything I got and more!” I could feel the tears form in my eyes as I stand up.

“No you didn't! You were always so cruel to me! I heard stories that you were kind when you were younger but after you had me you… you… you became this evil witch! Why don't you love me?! I wanted to be your daughter but you pushed me away! You pushed dad away and became something that you weren't before! W-why?!” I was full on crying right now which surprised everyone. Robert turned to look at mom while she stood up. “Honey, calm down.”

Mom lifted her other hand which made him quiet immediately. “You are disrespectful little bitch.” Her voice was full of ice and venom. “Do you know what you did to me? Because of you I lost everything!” I start to feel confused because of her words but the look she gave me scared me. “They had to cut me open just to get you out of me. I almost died because of you! And all they cared was that you were okay! Because of you, I couldn't have another child!”

She started to circle the table while her eyes were clued on me. I could feel the pure fear fill me by every step she took towards me. “And I could see the look your father gave to you! I realized that he was the happiest with you. He didn't need me anymore because I gave him the only thing that gave him joy.” By now she was on the same side of the table as I was but I could just take steps back from her. Everyone else seemed still be little shocked from my outburst.

“They all abandoned me when you came. My purpose was filled. Do you know how it feels to be ripped of the one thing that could create life? I am EMPTY because of you. And you had the audacity to become this little pretty princess while I was just like some living corpse. I lost my looks, my job, my friends, my husband and my happiness when you came in my life.” I feel my back hit the wall while she just stopped inches away from my face.

I wanted to pass out because of the look she was giving me. “So you can say that I'm bitter, heartless monster that made your life a living hell but you're my monster, I could never forget you. I saw you everywhere! It was like God was just rubbing you in my face no matter how far I ran away.” She puts her hand on my cheek which makes me winch from fear. The tears were a never-ending stream on my face.

“I can't love you my pet.” Her voice was gentle, which scared me even more than her angry voice. She wrapped her other arm around me and brought me in a hug but it wasn't warm. It was cold and threatening. “So I have to face my demons. I want them to leave me alone.” She pressed her icy lips against my forehead. “But I want you to leave me alone. I'm sorry…” Right then I felt piercing pain on my side which made me scream. I could hear some yelling at the background when I turned to look my side. The only thing I could see was the steak knife and blood.


	34. Chapter 34

Thomas' POV

I look at (Y/n) in horror. I didn't expect that woman to harm her. I yank (Y/n) away from the woman while she was holding her wound. She was looking at me with wide eyes. “Thomas?” She whispers as I start to look over the wound. “What the fuck? Step aside!” The man said as he ran over to us. I started to growl at him but he seemed to ignore me. “I'm a doctor!” I look at momma who nodded at me and I nodded. I step aside as he starts to look at the wound.

(Y/n) started to cry as the man was looking in the wound. “Go get my medical bag from the car. Come one.” He said to (Y/n) as he started to lead her towards the couch. I see Uncle Charlie run out of the house and towards the car. “You're not going to help her!” The woman yelled as she walked towards them. The man turns to look at her as she raises the knife again. I quickly take her hand and twist it behind her back. She yelps loudly as she drops the knife.

“Let go of me you stupid filthy animal!” The woman yells but I slam her to the ground. She was coughing from the contact and turns to look at me. I wanted to rip her head off of her. She was snarling like an animal. “You're hurting me!” She screams at me and then she reached her other hand towards my mask. I feel her fingers against it but she rips it off of my face. Her eyes widen as she looks at my face. “W-what the hell are you?!” She screams at me which makes me growl at her.

I lift her up and take her with me and start to make my way towards the basement. “Let go of me you ugly son of a bitch!” She hits and scratches me which hurt but the adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I open the door and throw her down the stairs. She screams but goes silent when she hits the ground. I walk after her and lift her to the same table where I killed (Y/n)'s friend. She was dizzy as I nail her down to the table. Her eyes turn to look at me and they look awful like (Y/n)'s.

“Let go of me!” She screams at me when she finds her voice again. I shake my head and walk away. I needed to make sure that my wife was okay. I run up the stairs where I can hear her cries. I walk to the living room where she was laying on the couch with the man looking at the wound. “Calm down, this will all be over soon.” I could see that the man had a needle and threat with him and he was sowing the wound close. (Y/n) looks at me with her pleading eyes.

“Come here Thomas.” I didn't care that I didn't have my mask anymore. She needed me now more than ever! I walk over to her and press my forehead against hers. She seems to be little happier since her hands move over to my cheeks. “You're bleeding from your beautiful face.” She whispers which make me shake my head. She shouldn't be worried about me. I wanted her to feel safe. I hum and press a kiss on her forehead to calm her down even more.

“I love you Thomas. I love you so much.” She whispers which makes me smile. I know that she loved me. She wouldn't have married me if she didn't. I look up to see Uncle Charlie looking at us. He nudged his head towards the man who claimed to be a doctor. Not many of those come around here so maybe we could keep him around for a while just in case. We never know when we'll have bigger problems and his knowledge and skills could save our lives.

“There. It's finished now.” The man says as he cuts the threat. He stands up but falls down again when Uncle Charlie hits him on the back of the head with a shotgun. He's unconscious on the floor which makes me turn to look at him. “Take him to the basement boy but don't kill him yet. He could be useful to us later.” He says as he points at the man. I nod and lift him over to my shoulder. “I'll drive the car away and empty it out of some useful things. Then we'll continue the supper. I'm still hungry.”

With a laugh he leaves. Momma turns to look at (Y/n) who had calmed down already. “Come on darlin'. You must be starvin'.” She says as she helps (Y/n) up. (Y/n) giggles and nods. “I am.” She turns to look at me with a smile. I look at her injury with regret in my eyes. If I was there to stop that, she wouldn't have gotten hurt… “Thomas.” She whisper so me which makes me turn to look at her. She lifts her hand to mine and gives it a tight squeeze.

“Don't worry about me. I'm fine.” She says to me as she pulls me closer to herself. She gives my cheeks sweet kisses which brings a smile on my lips. “I love you. You're so handsome.” She says as she brushes some of my hair away from my face. I give her a smile as she brushes her fingers against my scarred cheeks. “Thank you so much Tommy. You saved me from that woman.” I felt great to be her savior. The gentle way she was soothing me gave me more confidence.

She turns to look at the unconscious man on the floor and points at him. “Can you take him away? And if you decide to kill him, make it quick and as painless as you can. He helped me after all…” I quickly nod at her words. Of course I could do that for her! She deserved to get everything she wanted under the sun! And it was Uncle Charlie's wish too so it was a bonus too. I lift the man over my shoulder and quickly make my way towards the basement.

I open the metal door and close it with a bang. I could hear the woman scream in the basement but I ignore her. I get back in her sight and put the man down on the floor. I tie his hands behind his back and his legs together so he couldn't run away. “Why are you doing this?” The woman snaps at me but to my surprise she wasn't crying at all. She looks at me with that icy look which made me shiver. How could one person have so much hate in them… It reminded me when I was younger…

“She made you do this didn't she? That girl is pure evil.” I growl at her which makes her laugh. No one was going to disrespect my wife like that! “Stop doing that! I know that you are stupid but acting like some rabid dog doesn't make you seem good bitch!” She yells at me which makes me grab a knife. I bring it to her neck and press it there. I press it against her skin which makes her bleed little. I look at those hate filled eyes but she only laughs.

“You can do whatever you want, I'm not scared of you.” She whispers as she continues her laughing fit. I take the knife away from her and just look at her. She was losing her mind! “I have stared death right in the eyes when they ripped that demon out of me. I'm not scared of anything anymore.” She turns to look at the ceiling with a little smirk on her face. “And now that demon spawn is free while you keep me locked here. She keeps you wrapped around her little finger when she needs you and then stabs you in the back.”

I can't believe that mother hates their children this much. I huff angrily and turn to leave but her other words make me stop. “Acting! That's something she has always done! She presents herself as this little angel while she's the devil herself! How do you know that she's not acting now?!” I turn to look at her while my thoughts start to wonder again. It's something I have thought about before but there was no way that someone would keep up an illusion this long… right?

“I hope that you're right. I hope that she won't use you in her sick little game. She's not afraid of dying with you right?” I look at the floor with shame. She wouldn't lie to us like this right? I run up the stairs and go to look at my wife. I stay in the shadows when I see her with momma, Uncle Monty and Jedidiah. She was being so gentle with them while they seemed to enjoy her company. She didn't seem to be afraid of us… But could she hide her feelings that well?

She fed the little boy with a smile on her face. She made some faces to encourage him to eat better. My fists tighten at the thought that she was just acting like this was one of her shows. I wanted to believe that I was wrong but acting is in her blood like butchering is in mine. I don't know if she could do that but humans could do different things when they were in pain or afraid. But the way she talked or touched me couldn't be just illusion. Right?

(Y/n)'s POV

I was still shocked about the attack but I was grateful to Thomas who was there to stop it. I was little embarrassed that I let her get under my skin and that close where she would attack me. I turn to look at the door and see Thomas just standing there. “Tommy! Come here with us!” I say with a smile as I give Jedidiah another spoonful of baby food. Thomas walks over to us with a little frown on his face. I was little confused that he was acting that way because my mother said something to him.

“Tommy are you okay?” I ask from him when he sits down next to me. He looks at the mask that Luda May picked up and placed on the table. He takes it and puts it on his head again, hiding his face again from us all. I wanted to say something else to him but Hoyt bangs the front door open with a laugh. “That was somethin'!” He yelled as he walks over to the dining room table. He takes his beer and takes one big sip from the bottle.

“You let her get too close missy! Never let anyone get in your personal space! NEVER!” He yelled at me with a serious look but then he smirked and laughed loudly. I was confused because of his behavior. But maybe I was scared? I got little closer to Thomas, who immediately lifted his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to himself. I smile at the comforting touch he gave me. “But you'll learn more when you're here. Maybe I'll even lend you my shotgun.” Hoyt said while he was looking at me.

Thomas growled at Hoyt and tightened his hold on me. I turn to look at him in confusion as he shook his head quickly. “What are you saying boy?! You don't want her to protect herself with a firearm?!” Hoyt walks over to Thomas and he was looking at him with a sharp look. Thomas sharply nods which made me even more confused. “Look at her! She doesn't have a single strong muscle in her body that she could use to protect herself! Do you want her to get killed because of some of those filthy animals!”

I was offended because of his words but I understood where he was coming from. I might not be strong enough to fight a bigger person but I could run away from them if I ever needed to. Thomas shakes his head again and growls at him. “Don't be like that with me boy! I know what I'm doin'!” Hoyt screams at him which makes Thomas stand up with a growl. He seemed to really be bothered about that and I didn't want him to be worried about anything. Especially now that my mother was here. She could manipulate anyone just by telling her lies and getting under their skins.

“No it's okay!” I quickly say and take a hold on Thomas' arm. He turns to look at me with wide eyes. “ I don't need to have a gun to be safe. I'll just stay out of harms way and everything will be fine.” Thomas lifts his arm from my hold and puts it against my head. He pets my head with a happy look in his eyes. I smile at him and press my head against his side. The warmness of him was inviting and it made me feel good. He was such an amazing man!

Hoyt looks at me with a little disappointed look in his face. “Let me know if you change your mind…” He says before he sits down on his seat. Luda May fills his plate again and he starts to eat quietly his food. I smile and take a spoonful of my own food. Now that I have been eating this meat, I don't even think about where it came from. It was something that we had to eat to survive. And without all of this I wouldn't have ever met the man of my dreams.

Thomas sits back down and starts to eat his own food. I smile at him as I put my hand over his arm. He looks at my hand and then turns to look at me. He leans closer and gives me a kiss. I smile at the contact and give his hand a little rub. As soon as that woman was dead everything would go back to like it was before. I look at the family that was surrounding the table. They were my family now and I was so happy to be part of this. I wanted to be a part of something this beautiful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update. I have been SUPER busy with my studies and internship. My studies include animals so after school and work I try to write but sometimes I want to relax. Now I'm busy studying for my exams so the next update will be little late like this one. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you understand. I'm still so glad that I can entertain you all with this story! Love you all! <3


End file.
